¡Persiguiendo tus Sueños! (AU)
by Tocino Boliviano 94
Summary: La vida esta llena de sorpresas y oportunidades, si sueñas con eso claro, mira como estos chicos persiguen sus sueños, cada uno perseguira sus sueños cueste lo que cueste... Freddie, Sam, Gibby, Amanda y Carly cada unos de ellos tienen un sueño, acompañalos en su carrera por conseguir sus sueños
1. El comienzo de la Historia

_****_**Hola como estan? bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo fic, con capitulos extremadamentes laaaargos jejeje  
**

**Por si acaso es AU (Universo alterno) asi que es muy pero muy diferente a la serie original.  
**

**Este fic, es un poco fuerte, tal vez no se demuestre al principio, por eso debutara con la categoria "T" pero pasando unos cuantos capitulos, estoy seguro que cambiara a "M" asi que preparense, porque cuando hablo de algo fuerte, es fuerte, chicos les recomiendo leer con moderacion :P  
**

**Bueno no quiero distraerlos mas, asi que disfruten de este nuevo fic de tema principal: FUTBOL  
**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen... pero este fic me pertenece a mi y a mi imginacion  
**

**Disfruten:  
**

_**¡Persiguiendo tus sueños!**_

**Capitulo 1: La oportunidad (Julio del 2010 – Septiembre del 2010)**

**Julio del 2010**

_**Freddie**_

Mi nombre es Freddie Benson y tengo 16 años, soy un chico simple, estudio en la escuela secundaria Ridgway, soy un estudiante promedio a decir verdad, soy tan simple pero a la vez diferente, me encanta el Soccer, pero últimamente prefiero llamarlo Futbol, porque de todo modos es su nombre original, me encanta ese deporte y lo practico desde los 13 años, con mi gran amigo Gibby, la verdad es que me encanta ese deporte por la razón de que mi padre fue un gran jugador ingles, jugo en la selección y en los mejores equipos de Inglaterra, espero seguir sus pasos, aunque la verdad no se mucho de él, últimamente, siempre recibo dinero o y algunas veces cartas suyas, pero hace mas de 8 años que no nos visita, todo por su trabajo, es Director Técnico de un equipo no sé de que país, pero al parecer le va bien.

Es por eso que me encanta el Futbol, estoy en el club de Soccer de Ridgway con Gibby desde los 13, a Gibby prácticamente lo tuve que obligar para que entrase conmigo al club, al principio no le fue bien que digamos, era gordito en ese entonces, pero pasando los años, agarro cariño por este deporte y empezó a mejorar su condición física a decir verdad, ya no esta tan gordo, en realidad es que Gibby había cambiado tanto su físico por el futbol, y todo por que ahora es el arquero titular de equipo de Soccer de Ridgway y no quiere perder ese puesto por nada en este mundo.

También esta mi mama que me apoya a decir verdad, no es gran fanática pero ve que a mi me gusta y siempre a velado por mi felicidad y esta no es la excepción.

También esta mi mejor amiga Amanda Valdez, al principio no la aguantaba pero pasando los años me acostumbre a ella tanto que la considero unas de mis grandes amigas junto con Gibby, ella siempre nos apoya asistiendo a todos los partidos que jugamos por el campeonato regional y otras competiciones, no es muy apegada al deporte pero sabe valerse cuando tiene alguna duda por el Soccer.

Ahora mi gran meta es ser futbolista profesional me trace esa meta cuando cumplí los 14 fue cuando hice mi primer triplete de goles en un partido, y fue cuando me di cuenta que era hora de empezar a ¡perseguir mis sueños!

_**Sam**_

Mi nombre es Samantha Puckett, aunque prefiero que me llamen simplemente Sam, tengo 16 años, estudio en la secundaria Ridgway, actualmente soy porrista junto con mi gran amiga Carly Shay, la verdad es que ella me obligo a entrar a las porristas incluyendo a mi hermana gemela Melanie, y bueno al parecer entre con voto unánime, no me gusta alardear, pero sé que soy muy elástica y eso me beneficio y mucho, aunque antes era una chica de bajo perfil, desde que entre a las porristas mi vida cambio radicalmente, es decir ya soy popular y a verdad no me agrada ser así, estar hablando con personas que ríen todo el tiempo burlándose de otros solo por ser mas atractivos que los demás, a veces me escapo de ellas, pero no se como me encuentran y al final soy arrastrada para estar con todas ellas, las Chicas Populares.

Este año cuando empiece un nuevo año de ciclo escolar, espero salir de ese grupito, porque la que nos mantenía ahí era la antigua líder de las populares, Pamela Murray quien se graduó, ahora alguien tendría que ocupar ese puesto, y la verdad no me interesaba solo ruego que Carly ni Melanie no sean la nueva líder, por que se muy bien que nunca mas saldría de ese grupo descerebradas para decir verdad.

A decir verdad yo tengo otras metas, nadie lo sabe ni siquiera Carly y Melanie, mi sueño o meta es convertirme en periodista, siempre me ha gustado como trabajan tales personas sin miedo a los inconvenientes, siempre tas responsables, y de vez en cuando su trabajo era reconocido, espero que yo pueda convertirme en una periodista pronto, pero por ahora tengo que preocuparme por mis estudios, aunque estamos en verano.

A escondidas estoy inscrita en el Club de Periodismo de la Secundaria Ridgway, asisto todos los Lunes y Jueves, son los días que nos juntamos por las vacaciones, la verdad es que la mayoría aun les sorprende verme a mi en ese club, siendo yo "una popular", pero muchos ya se habían acostumbrado dado que entre recién el pasado año, unos de ellos es Brad un gran chico, y sé que le Gusta Carly, pero nunca lo admite, tarde o temprano lo hará.

Bueno solo se una cosa, espero que este año de ciclo de escolar sea el comienzo de perseguir mis grandes sueños…

_**Freddie**_

Luego de haber alistado mis cosas en mi mochila, de mi instrumentaría, Salí despidiéndome de mi madre, de ida hacia a la escuela, es raro que vaya en esta época del año, siendo que estamos en plenas vacaciones de verano, pero como estoy en el club de Soccer de Ridgway tengo que ir, además que tenemos un partido por el campeonato del condado de King en Seattle, ya hemos jugado un total de 9 partidos, ganando 3 partidos, empatando 1 y perdiendo 5, la verdad los 5 partidos los perdimos con otras instituciones de Soccer de la ciudad, las otras les ganamos a clubes de comunidades cercanas a Seattle.

Durante el trayecto hacia a la escuela me tope con Gibby como siempre antes de un partido-"Freddie amigo, ¿Cómo estas?"-me saludo de muy buen humor, ojala que ese humor sea reflejada en la cancha.

-"Bien gracias, al parecer tu estas de buen humor ¿no?"-le dije.

-"Así es, que me compraron la camiseta original del Barcelona, mírala"-dijo señalando la camiseta del equipo español, la camiseta azulgrana que era original de la marca Nike.

-"Felicidades"-lo felicite sinceramente, de todos modos, el Barcelona era un gran equipo, aunque este año no hubiera conseguido la Liga de Campeones de Europa, ganada por el equipo italiano Inter.

-"Gracias, atajare con esta camiseta puesta, ya que el portero no esta obligado a usar el uniforme de la escuela"-dijo con mucho orgullo.

-"Si lo se, pero espero que atajes bien, para que no perdamos"-le dije amenazante.

-"Tranquilo, jugaremos contra la pequeña escuela de Tanner"-dijo confiado.

-"Tal vez tengas razón pero, igualmente no hay que confiarnos demasiado"-le dije con seguridad, será un equipo de comunidad, pero el futbol, es futbol cualquier cosa puede suceder.

-"Ganaremos, si tu sigues con tu racha goleadora"-me dijo con una sonrisa y era verdad, venia de 4 partidos consecutivos de haber marcado al menos un gol por partido, en total en el campeonato tenia un total de 11 goles marcado hasta hoy.

-"Intentare seguir marcando goles"-le asegure con confianza.

-"De eso no lo dudo"-decía viendo su camiseta por ultima vez antes de guardarlo-"Sabes mi sueño es llegar a ser portero por lo menos una temporada en Barcelona"-soltó con sinceridad.

-"¿En serio?"-le pregunte asombrado.

-"Si, ¿y tu Freddie cual es tu sueño?"-me pregunto, yo iba a responder algo, cuando me interrumpió antes-"Que no sea de ser futbolista profesional, ¿me entiendes?"-agrego para que le entendiera mejor, y fue asi que le entendí a lo que se refería mi amigo.

-"De acuerdo, bueno entonces te hare mucho goles"-le dije sonriendo esperando que hubiera entendido.

-"¿Eh?"-me dijo, debí suponer que no entendería.

-"Mi sueño es jugar en el Real Madrid"-solté, Gibby se asombro por la cara que puso.

-"Mira tu, entonces evitare que me hagas goles"-dijo entre risas.

-"Ya veremos Gibson"-le dije divertidamente, estuvimos hablando un poco mas, sobre nuestras metas hasta que llegamos a la escuela, mas precisamente a las campos deportivos, de inmediato nos dirigimos a los vestidores, para cambiarnos con el uniforme en media hora empezaría el partido contra la comunidad de Tanner, en nuestra casa, será un gran partido lo presiento y ansió marcar goles.

_**Sam**_

Hoy me tocaba ir a los ensayos de las porristas, teníamos que ensayar para el primer partido de la temporada del Futbol Americano, no tenia ganas para ir, pero conociendo a Carly me mataría por no ir, eso no signifique que odie estar en el club, lo que odio son las personas que la conforman, son todas unas plásticas y falsas, odio decirlo pero poco a poco Carly se esta transformado en una ellas, pero aun tengo la esperanza de que no sea así.

Al llegar todas estaban listas, solo faltaba yo, de inmediato me dirigí hacia los casillero y en menos lo que canta un gallo Salí ya con el uniforme puesto hacia el lugar donde ensayábamos nuestros pasos, movimientos y malabares y un montón de cosas mas.

Los ensayos normalmente duran tres horas, pero hoy solo seria de media hora porque la profesora tenia que salir a un lugar importante, pero bien todas sabíamos que tenia una cita, y la verdad no nos importaba con quien era su cita, solo aceptamos el tiempo que teníamos de ensayo.

Al terminar todas se dirigieron a las duchas, yo la verdad no decidí tomarme una ducha, bien sabia que no era necesaria, solo fueron media hora, ni para decir que es tiempo suficiente para sudar, aunque había calor por la época que estábamos, pero aun así no había sudado tanto como para tomar una ducha.

Luego todas se despidieron y se fueron para sus respectivos puntos de destino, yo espere por un momento a Carly hasta que apareció-"Al fin apareces ¿Dónde estabas?"-le pregunte algo enfadada.

-"Estuve hablando con Jessica"-me respondió, esa chica Jessica Simon era la mejor amiga de la ultima líder de las populares Pamela.

-"¿De que hablaron para que te tardaras?"-le pregunte, porque la verdad se había tardado en aparecer la morena.

-"De la nueva líder"-me respondió con emoción y una sonrisa.

-"Ah la verdad eso no me interesa"-le dije sin mucha importancia.

-"Pues debería interesarte"-dijo muy emocionada, entonces supuse lo peor, seguramente Carly seria la nueva líder, y eso no lo soportaría la verdad, siendo la mejor amiga, tendría la obligación de estar con ella todo el tiempo, como su fiel sirviente y eso no quería por nada en este mundo, ¿Por qué me tuvo que suceder a mi?-"¡Eres tú Sam!"-grito, lo sabia Carly era la nueva… esperen dijo… ¿tu?... eso significa que… ¿Yo?

-"¡¿Qué?!"-reaccione sorprendida.

-"¡Siiiii, Sam eres la nueva líder de las populares!"-me grito emocionada mientras me abrazaba, yo solo quede toda shokeada, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que yo me convierta en la líder? Si yo nunca tuve ningún interés por ese tonto rol.

-"¿Pero porque yo?"-le pregunte aun en mi estado de sorpresa infinita.

-"Por ser la mas linda de todas, y la verdad es que te convertiste mas popular entre personas, que no sabíamos de su existencia"-lo de linda puede que sea cierto, pero lo de esas personas estoy segura que es de mi club de periodismo, ¿Y ahora que hare? Estoy un gran aprieto.

-"No, no, no"-decía mientras me alejaba de Carly y sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a correr hacia cualquier parte…

_**Freddie**_

Ya habíamos terminado de cambiarnos, y rápidamente salimos a la cancha, tanto Gibby como yo, íbamos a ser titulares como lo íbamos siendo los últimos partidos, me acerque a Gibby para conversar mientras precalentábamos los músculos-"Espero que atajes todas"-le dije divertidamente.

-"Y yo espero que hagas todas las que tengas"-decía siguiéndome el juego.

-"Te queda bien la camiseta"-le decía refiriéndome a su nueva camiseta del Barcelona.

-"Gracias, espero tener suerte vistiendo esta camiseta"-decía en tono soñador, pero a la vez cómico, caso que me hizo reír levemente.

-"Lo tendrás, no lo olvides"-le dije con mucha sinceridad.

-"Lo se, ahora antes que comience el partido patea algunos disparos para ir calentando"-me dijo entregándome el balon, yo asentí gustoso y me aleje lo suficiente para patear, acomode el balón, me aleje un poco mas, mire al arco defendido por Gibby y entonces concedí un gran disparo hacia la portería, que al final Gibby atajo con una lanzada muy buena.

-"Ja ya no eres rival suficiente Benson"-me decía nombrando mi apellido, por la camiseta que tenía, cual estaba con el apellido de Benson y el número "18" en la espalda.

-"No te creas Gibson"-le decía siguiéndole el juego, luego de eso dispare 5 veces mas, le marque 3 goles, y me atajo dos. La verdad es que en realidad acabamos empatando con 3 goles míos, 3 atajas suyas, en eso se nos acercó el entrenador.

-"Bien hecho Benson, y tu no te quedas atrás Gibson"-nos dijo felicitándonos.

-"Gracias"-dijimos al insomnio ambos.

-"Bueno ahora acomódense en sus posiciones el partido esta a punto de comenzar, acaba de entrar la terna arbitral"-nos aviso, y así era, divise a los 3 jueces del partido, mas el asistente.

-"De acuerdo"-le dije.

-"Suerte chicos"-dijo y luego se alejó hacia las banquillas.

-"Bueno, estamos a punto de jugar"-le dije mientras comenzaba a estirar mis músculos.

-"Si"-Gibby miro hacia las bancas de el campo para haber si había asistencia de personas-"Vaya, comparándonos con el equipo de Futbol Americano, somos un equipo mediocre en apoyo"-dijo en tono de lamento y dolorosa realidad.

-"Si lo se, pero mira allá esta Amanda"-le dije señalándola, Amanda Valdés que nunca faltaba a un partido que jugaba nuestro equipo.

-"Si, siempre apoyándonos"-me dijo sonriendo, al menos teníamos a una fan en las graderías del campo y eso era bueno por ahora ¿no?

_**Sam**_

Luego de haber corrido por mas de 10 minutos, llegue a las graderías del campo deportivo de la escuela, no había mucha gente así que me senté lo mas alejada de la gente que había reunida casi, en la esquina de las graderías, no tenia ganas de nada, solo quería negar la noticia que me acababa de dar Carly con el cuento que yo soy la nueva líder ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué?

No sabia que hacer, siendo la "líder" como haría para estar en club de periodismo, si esas chica se te pegan como chicle siguiéndote hasta si lo ven necesario hasta tu casa, y la verdad yo no quiero eso ¿Debería a empezar a disfrutar mi libertad, antes que venga lo peor dentro de 2 meses cuando comience nuevamente las clases? No lo se, no sé que hacer.

Mientras mis pensamientos divagaban cualquier tontería, una chica me reconoció-"¿Sam Puckett?"-la verdad no quería saber quien era, por ahí era una de las chicas que pronto tendré que aprender a soportar, pero esa idea fue descartada al ver una chica con el pelo rubio, pero con lentes y su extraña vestimenta, que hacia ver que no era una popular, me sentí mas tranquila al saber que no eran alguien de ellas.

-"Si, soy yo"-le respondí sin muchas ganas-"¿Cómo me conoces?"-le pregunte, de cualquier modo a esa chica nunca la había visto, no recuerdo haberla visto en ningún lugar.

-"Te conozco porque dicen que eres la nueva líder de las populares"-dijo con tranquilidad.

-"¿Tu también con eso?"-le pregunte algo molesta.

-"Al parecer no te gusta ese papel ¿no?"-me dijo, y tenia razón no quería por nada en este mundo ese nuevo rol.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-le pregunte.

-"Lo note, soy muy observadora, y dime ¿Por qué sigues con ellas, si no te agrada?"-me pregunto, a veces ni yo sabia la respuesta.

-"No lo se, creo por que mi mejor amiga esta con ellas"-dije no muy convincente a decir verdad.

-"¿Por tu amiga? No lo hayo una razón como para seguir con ellas"-dijo con algo de obviedad.

-"Lo se, pero es lo único que te podría decir como respuesta"-le dije con certeza, no sabia por que seguía con ellas, entonces desvié la mirada hacia la cancha, al parecer se iba a jugar un partido.

-"Es raro verte aquí"-agrego, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-le pregunte.

-"Porque mayormente casi nadie de las porristas viene a ver un partido de Soccer"-me dijo sonriendo.

-"Si, la verdad llegue aquí como refugio al enterarme que yo era la próxima líder, ¿Y tu porque viniste?"-quise entablar una conversación a decir verdad esta chica me agradaba a decir verdad.

-"No, siempre vengo a ver estos partidos, por que mis dos mejores amigos juegan en este equipo"-me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿En serio, quienes son tus amigos?"-le pregunte.

-"Son ellos, Benson y Gibson"-dijo señalando a dos chicos que conversaban, uno era algo bajito, pero bien parecido a decir verdad, y el otro era alto, conociendo a Carly creo que ese tal Gibson esta como para los gustos de ella-"Ellos juegan su decimo partido de la temporada"-agrego sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos.

-"¿A si? Y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-le pregunte, la verdad quería saber su nombre de esa chica.

-"Me llamo Amanda"-me dijo sonriente-"Mira ya va comenzar el partido"- me aviso y de hecho era así, todos estaba en posiciones el arbitro pito comenzando el partido, era la primera vez que me encontraba viendo un partido de Soccer en mi vida.

Veía como los jugadores corrían sin agarrar al balón sino lo movían con los pies, que poco se de este deporte a decir verdad, el equipo que se enfrentaba nuestra escuela, parecía ser de la pequeña comunidad de Tanner, empezaron atacar los de Rigdway, un tal Todd pateo, el balón salió por a fuera de la portería al parecer-"Estuvo cerca"-dijo Amanda por el disparo.

Así fue transcurriendo el partido pasaron unos 24 minutos, cuando el tal Benson luego de haber pasado a dos jugadores tomo carrera y solo quedaba enfrentar al portero, cuando se acercó al área grande, claro supe esas explicaciones luego de que Amanda me explicara, Benson hizo que el balón suba por encima del arquero, y el balón entre a las redes y yo me sorprendí por la acción-"¡Siiiii!"-grito festejando-"¡Bien hecho Freddie!"-grito mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

-"¿Freddie?"-le pregunte.

-"Eh si ese es su nombre"-me informo entonces entendí, ahora Ridgway ganaba 1-0 a la escuela de Tanner.

Termino al parecer el primer tiempo los chicos de la escuela se fueron a refrescarse a los vestidores, mientras los de Tanner se quedaron cerca de la cancha refrescándose un poco.

En eso una mujer llego con un hombre al parecer muy ocupado.

-"Mire señora solo vine por que usted me lo pidió"-dijo con sinceridad.

-"Lo se señor Terrence, pero necesito que vea a mi hijo y a su amigo, le aseguro que no se decepcionara"-dijo muy segura esa mujer, seguramente trajo a ese hombre para ver el partido.

-"Dígame T-Bo, ese es mi nombre artístico en esta compañía"-dijo con una sonrisa el hombre, que al parecer era un hombre muy agradable.

-"¿Ella que estará haciendo aquí?"-pregunto Amanda.

-"¿La conoces?"-le pregunte.

-"Eh si, ella es la mamá de Gibby"-yo la mire sin entender, ¿Quién es Gibby?, ella entendió mi mirada-"Gibby es Gibson el portero"-agrego, a lo cual entendí, los equipos volvieron para el segundo tiempo.

Nuevamente retomaron las acciones, cambiando de portería los arqueros, los de Tanner atacaron mas decididos, por lo que veía pero Gibby atajaba todas las que les llegaban algunas increíbles ganándose los aplausos de la poca gente que asistió al partido, luego cuando pasaron 33 minutos, cometieron una falta muy cerca del área, acomodaron el balón y 3 jugadores se posicionaron para disparar, eran Todd, Robbinson y Benson que era Freddie, me acerque a Amanda.

-"¿Oye quien va a patear, y porque los 3 se posicionaron?"-le pregunta con duda, ella rio.

-"Es obvio que le va dar es Freddie, pero son estrategias es por eso que los 3 se acomodan, mira y observa"-me dijo, observe, el primero en tomar carrera, pensé que le iba a dar pero no, siguió corriendo sin tocar el balón igual Todd y luego Freddie remato por encima de los chicos que estorbaban como una muralla y entonces entro nuevamente tocando las redes, todos nuevamente saltaron y gritaron.

Al final el partido término con una victoria para los de Ridgway 2-0 contra los de Tanner, a decir verdad ver este partido hizo olvidar por el problema y quería tener esa sensación de no acordarme nada de nada y me acerque a Amanda.

-"¿Amanda cuando vuelven a jugar?"-le pregunte

-"Juegan el Sábado a las 18:00"-me dijo sonriendo-"Espero verte, bueno me tengo que ir tengo que encontrarme con los chicos, fue un gusto haberte conocido Sam, adiós"-se despidió, rápidamente corriendo, y la verdad pensaba venir el Sábado quería distraerme y quien diría que ese deporte lo haría.

_**Gibby**_

Mi nombre es Orenthal Cornelius Gibson aunque la verdad prefiero mucho mas que me llamen Gibby, la verdad soy tan sencillo como cualquiera, no como antes, que era todo un locuaz en el buen sentido de la palabra es decir, que me encantaba hacer travesuras, sacarme la camisa que tenia puesta, cosa que ya no hago porque me da pena la verdad, pero la verdad he cambiado y mucho.

La causa mayor de mis cambios tantos físicos, (si a decir verdad antes era gordito reflojete, pero he cambiado en lo físico), como de personalidad, se lo debo a mi amigo que me recomendó jugar al Soccer, o como últimamente lo estoy llamando Futbol, gracias a ello adelgacé, y también no tomo las cosas a la ligera como antes, ser portero del club de Soccer de la escuela Ridgway ha cambiado cierta parte de mi vida.

Luego del partido que ganamos 2-0 contra la escuela de la comunidad Tanner, me dirigí junto Freddie y Amanda a nuestras casas, primero se separo fue Amanda y luego Freddie.

Al llegar a mi casa, avise como es de costumbre-"¡Mamá ya llegue!"-avise, y así tome camino hacia mi habitación, pero algo me detuvo.

-"Espera un momento hijito"-y eso fue lo que me detuvo, ¿y ahora que habrá sucedido?.

-"¿Qué sucede mamá?"-le pregunte algo desganado quería descansar.

-"Te tengo una noticia"-me dijo muy animada a mi parecer.

-"¿Cuál es la noticia?"-le pregunte, con algo de curiosidad que mi mama me metió.

-"Se que te encanta jugar Soccer, por esa razón decidí darte una ayudita a ti y a tu amigo Freddie"-me dijo.

-"¿Qué hiciste mamá?"-le pregunte con una mirada acusadora, la verdad ya me estaba poniendo a pensar que solo tal vez ella hubiera facilitado nuestros puestos en el equipo, y eso seria decepcionante.

-"¡Jugaras en Seattle Sounders!"-dijo gritando dando un salto de felicidad hacia a mi abrazándome, yo quede quieto sin reaccionar.

-"¿Co-como pudiste lo-lograrlo?"-le pregunte balbuceando por lo recién dicho por mi mamá.

-"Hice que un cazatalentos viera su partido, y quiere que tu y Freddie sean jugadores de Seattle Sounders, él será su representante de aquí en adelante"-me dijo mas emocionada y feliz, yo solo seguía sin reaccionar mi mamá lo noto-"¿Te pasa algo?"-me pregunto algo preocupada, la mire.

-"¡Siiiii, Al fin seré un jugador profesional!"-dije gritando de la felicidad mientras abraza a mi mamá dándole una vuelta-"¡Gracias Mamá no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco!"-le dije mas feliz que nunca.

-"De nada hijito, solo quiero que me prometas que te convertirás en un gran jugador, y así me acorde que empezaras en las divisiones menores, pero es tu responsabilidad llegar mas lejos"-me informo, yo puse una mueca, pero la remplace con una sonrisa.

-"Al menos ya tengo la oportunidad, ¡Gracias Mamá!"-le dije mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

-"De nada hijito"-dijo mientras me abraza, estaba feliz, al fin podría perseguir mis sueños, ¡esta oportunidad no lo voy a desaprovechar por nada en el mundo!

_**Freddie**_

Al otro día del partido iba caminando de lo más tranquilo a entrenar con el Club de Soccer, el sábado teníamos otro partido, para nuestra suerte nuevamente jugaríamos en nuestra cancha.

Estaba muy feliz ayer había convertido los dos goles que dieron la victoria al equipo, aunque la verdad el gol que hice de tiro libre me sorprendió era el primer gol que convertía de esa manera, nunca antes lo había echo, y quería practicar un poco mas esa ventaja, y pienso hacerlo en el entrenamiento de hoy.

Llegue a la esquina donde siempre me encuentro con Gibby para luego dirigirnos al entrenamiento, pero me sorprendió verlo ahí, esperándome, la verdad es que siempre soy yo el que lo tengo que esperar, porque siempre se tardaba por una razón u otra, pero ahora estaba ahí, con una gran sonrisa, cosa que no me sorprendía, pero si el que este ahí parado esperándome-"Me sorprende verte tan temprano"-le dije.

-"Si lo se, pero es que te tengo una noticia que te hará caer de espaldas"-decía muy emocionado a mi parecer.

-"¿Cuál es la noticia?"-le pregunte con algo de incertidumbre.

-"Ayer mi mama fue a ver nuestro partido"-me dijo, yo solo lo mire extrañado.

-"¿Y eso me hará caer de espaldas?"-le pregunte algo molesto.

-"No, lo que sucede es que llevo un amigo"-me dijo.

-"Sostenme en cualquier momento me caeré de la sorpresa"-le dije sarcásticamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-"Ese amigo era un cazatalentos, y quiere probarnos en Seattle Sounders"-agrego, yo me detuve, ¿habré escuchado bien?

-"¿Qué?"-le pregunte.

-"Si amigo, tenemos la oportunidad de entrar a Seattle Sounders"-me dijo con felicidad, a lo cual reaccione.

-"¡¿En serio!?"-le pregunte ya emocionado.

-"¡Siii!"-respondió, y entonces lo abrase de la felicidad al fin tenia la oportunidad mas soñada de cada jugador de futbol Soccer.

-"¿Qué pasa aquí, no me digan que ya salieron del closet?"-dijo en tono burlón Amanda que había aparecido, la miramos y luego la unimos al abrazo-"Wow, que amor"-dijo mientras estaba apretada en nuestro abrazo.

-"Es que ya dimos un gran paso"-le dije separándome del abrazo grupal.

-"¿Qué paso?"-nos pregunto confundida.

-"Jugaremos en Seattle Sounders"-dijo Gibby emocionado, Amanda abrió los ojos como platos.

-"¿El equipo de Soccer de Seattle?"-pregunto.

-"Ese mismo"-le dije, entonces grito como lo esperaba y nos abrazó a ambos de felicidad.

-"¡Felicidades chicos, ojala se cumplas sus sueños!"-nos dijo con emoción y felicidad reflejada en sus ojos.

-"Gracias"-respondimos ambos.

-"Ahora queda seguir adelante"-le dije a ambos, y entonces nos dirigimos al entrenamiento, hoy tenia mucha mas ganas de entrenar de las que ya tenia, estos días fueron excelente, y espero lograr mi gran sueño, junto mi amigo Gibby, es solo que tengo que seguir perseguir mis sueños y no darse por vencido desde ahora en adelante.

_**Sam**_

Estaba harta, muy harta, ayer luego del partido Carly me encontró y me empezó a reclamar donde estaba y esas cosas, pero luego empezó con el tema de mi nuevo rol, preguntándome sobre las nuevas integrantes, los atuendos, ¿Qué se yo de eso?, la verdad es que no puedo con esto, pero lo peor de todo ¡¿No sé que hacer?!

La verdad necesitaba respirar por que también hoy tenia ensayo y nuevamente me preguntaron cosas ridículas, pero ya no solamente Carly ahora las otras chicas me preguntaban, no aguante la presión que ejercían en mi y escape nuevamente de esa presión.

Como ayer fue una idea estupenda escaparme donde las canchas deportivas, decidí ir al mismo lugar, nuevamente me senté en las graderías, al parecer había terminado el entrenamiento del equipo de Soccer de la escuela, Amanda ayer me había dicho que iban entrenar hoy, pensé en venir mas temprano, pero no se dio por los ensayos de porristas que tenia hoy nuevamente.

Centre mi mirada a la cancha, y vi un chico que seguía practicando con tiros hacia el arco, lo curioso es que había como una muralla en formas de cuerpos humanos entre medio de los tiros que hacia ese chicos, pero ese chico era el castaño que había hecho los dos goles ayer… si era Freddie Benson.

Estaba practicando tiros libres, por lo que sabia así se llamaban esos tiros luego de una extensa explicación de Amanda, lo veía lanzar algunos tiros buenos, otros tiros que no merecían ser nombrados, pero en su rostro veía una sonrisa y nada más que eso, al parecer ese chico la estaba pasando mejor que yo en estos momentos.

**Agosto del 2010**

_**Freddie**_

Era agosto al fin, el pasado mes paso de todo España había salido campeón de mundo por primera vez, me acuerdo que había apostado con Amanda para ese partido a favor de España, y había ganado una deliciosa hamburguesa doble incluido con todo el menú, fue un excelente día, pero también había logrado entrar al equipo de Seattle Sounders con Gibby luego de haber jugado el partido de prueba, pude convertir un gol, aunque la verdad me costó mucho, pero pude hacerlo, y Gibby se lucio, atajo con mas ímpetu que las anteriores veces que lo había visto, pero al fin y acabo entramos los dos, aunque a las divisiones menores pero entramos en fin.

Hoy era nuestro primer entrenamiento, en el estadio Starfire Sports Complex el antiguo estadio donde antes jugaba Seattle Sounders de local, ahora ese estadio jugaban las divisiones menores, pero también la usaban como cancha de entrenamiento.

Luego de que mi mama me dejara en las puertas del pequeño pero acogedor estadio, me dirigí hacia los vestidores, era la primera vez que entraba y todo estaba en su lugar, limpio y ordenado, encontré T-Bo mi nuevo representante-"Aquí estas Freddie"-me saludo al verme.

-"Hola T-Bo"-lo saludo, el me dio esa confianza de que lo llamara por su nombre artístico según él, me agradaba en realidad y mucho este tipo.

-"Bueno muchacho, ven sígueme"-me dijo y condujo hasta donde estaba la instrumentaría-"Busca tu casillero"-me dijo.

-"¿Mi casillero?"-le pregunte, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

-"Si tu casillero"-me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio, entonces lo vi, un casillero que tenia mi nombre "Benson, Freddie (17)" era extraño me dieron la numero 17 claro que juego de centro en la cancha tenia sentido, pero extraño, por que estaba acostumbrado al 18 en la escuela.

Abrí el casillero y vi mi nueva instrumentaría era de color celeste con líneas amarillas de la marca "adidas", era la primera vez que me pondría instrumentaría que me hacia sentir emocionado-"¿Te gusta?"-esa voz se me hacia conocida, voltee y divise a Gibby listo para salir a las canchas, cabe resaltar que faltaba mas de 15 minutos para empezar a entrenar.

-"Se nota que estas emocionado ¿no?"-le dije divertidamente.

-"No me aguante las ganas y me lo puse para ver que tal me quedaba"-dijo, era verdad tenia la vestimenta oficial de arquero del equipo era de color rojo con líneas azules en los hombros.

-"Pues te queda bien"-le dije.

-"Ponte de una vez el tuyo amigo"-me dijo, luego Gibby se alejó a su propio casillero, la verdad es que estaba nervioso, pero también emocionado espero que sea un entrenamiento de lo mejor, y que consiga ser visto bien por el entrenador de la división sub 18 que por ahora estaba incluido.

Pero solo se una cosa, es hora de seguir mis sueños…

_**Sam**_

Otro día de ensayo de porristas, la verdad en Agosto siempre es mas cansador por que estamos en pleno verano, pero el próximo mes ya empezaría el otoño mi mes favorito por así decirlo, no soporto mucho el calor, pero tampoco mucho el frio, y otoño es la estación donde el calor y el frio se encontraban en un equilibrio perfecto.

Luego del ensayo venia con Carly hablando, o mejor dicho ella aun me insistía de que hacer, faltaba poco para que empiecen las clases nuevamente, estaba irritada con el tema-"Carly ya te lo dije, no se"-le dije mas fastidiada que antes.

-"Sam queda menos de un mes para que empiecen las clases, y es tu deber tener control sobre el problema"-Se justificaba mi amiga, una justificación que yo no lo hallaba sentido la verdad.

-"Carly no me interesa, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?"-el pregunte por ultimo.

-"Sabes que no puedo"-dijo con un puchero-"Sabes Sam piénsalo, estoy segura que con el tiempo te acostumbraras"-eso espero-"Ahora me tengo que ir mi hermano, me espera en la entrada principal de la escuela"-me aviso-"Adiós Sam"-se despidió.

-"Mándale mis saludos a Spencer, Adiós"-me despedí, Spencer era el hermano mayor de Carly, él era mas alto que las dos, tiene 29 años, es un gran chico, hasta por momento pensé que me gustaba, pero luego me di cuenta que lo quería pero como un hermano, tal vez como un hermano que nunca tuve, siendo hija única.

Empecé a caminar para distraerme nuevamente, al lugar donde se había convertido mi lugar favorito, las graderías del campo de futbol, pero me sorprendí al ver Amanda caminando a dirección contraria al campo deportivo.

-"¿Amanda?"-la llame, ella se giro y me sonrió.

-"Hola Sam"-me saludo emocionada.

-"¿No piensas ir al campo deportivo?"-le pregunte algo confundida.

-"Eh, ya no, tengo que ir a…"-dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño papelito-"al estadio Starfire Sports Complex"-me informo para mi sorpresa.

-"Eso queda a 20 minutos de aquí, ¿Por qué estas yendo?"-le pregunte.

-"Porque Freddie y Gibby tendrán su primer entrenamiento, hoy en las divisiones menores de Seattle Sounders"-abrí los ojos, no era tan ignorante en el futbol como para no saber que era el equipo profesional de Seattle en Soccer.

-"¿En serio?"-le pregunte sorprendida.

-"Si, ¿quieres venir conmigo?"-me pregunto.

-"Eh no lo se"-le dije.

-"Vamos anímate Sam, será divertido, pero ahora que se me esta haciendo tarde"-dijo, y al fin a cabo me convenció.

-"De acuerdo"-le dije, ella sonrió.

-"Bien, ahora vámonos"-dijo mientras detenía un taxi, y le decía la dirección del destino que estábamos tomando, aun no se como Amanda puede invitarme, si supuestamente las populares somos unas engreídas que solo salimos con personas de nuestro nivel, a mi eso no me importaba pero Amanda ¿Qué pensaría? Es un tema que quisiera hablarlo con ella en otro momento, porque ahora quería disfrutar de su amistad que me estaba blindando.

Al llegar entramos, por la entrada principal del pequeño estadio, era entrada gratuita, de todos modos era un entrenamiento, así que no había motivo para cobrar entrada, no sentamos en las graderías del estadio y ahí estaban ellos haciendo rutinas de ejercicios que su nuevo instrumentaría, Gibby entrenando en su entorno de arquero y Freddie entrenando como jugador, estaría mal decir que Freddie se ve diferente que ese uniforme, tal vez mas… ¿sexy?... ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

Extrañamente lo mire embobada, su short corto que demostrada las fuertes piernas que tenia y su camiseta pegada al cuerpo que hacia notar a la perfección su torso en buena formación, siendo aun adolescente-"¿Y que te parece Freddie?"-me pregunto con una sonrisa picara, yo me sonroje, casi nunca me sucedía ¿Por qué ahora?

-"Eh, ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?"-le pregunte fingiendo sorpresa.

-"Por tu cara"-me respondió simplemente, yo no le entendí del todo.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-le pregunte.

-"Cuando lo miras, es la típica cara embobada de una chica, cuando ve al chico que le gusta"-me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-"A mi no me gusta Freddie, ni siquiera lo conozco"-era verdad, no lo conocía, pero últimamente tengo el sentimiento de querer conocerlo mas.

-"Bueno, si te lo presento, estoy segura que te gustara"-me dijo confiada.

-"¿Por qué crees eso?"-me anime a preguntarle.

-"Porque como lo miras, es clara muestra que te puede gustar, aun mas cuando lo conozcas mejor"-añadió con una sonrisa.

-"¿Y él como es?"-le pregunte con curiosidad, mientras que el entrenador de el equipo les decía a los chicos algo, que claramente no se podía escuchar desde donde estábamos sentadas.

-"Él es frio, pareciera que siempre esta amargado y es cerrado a los demás"-yo quede algo sorprendida, por el hecho que ese chico sea así, pero ahora me pregunto, ¿Cómo me puede gustar un chico así?-"Pero cuando le llegas agradar, él es amable, siempre te apoya de una manera u otra, siempre esta ahí cuando lo necesitas y es muy atento"-me dijo sonriendo mientras lo miraba atento a Freddie.

-"¿Te gusta?"-me anime a preguntarle, ella reacciono y me miro y sonrió.

-"Antes si, pero luego me di cuenta que no era amor se así lo puedo llamar a lo que siento por él"-me dijo sonriendo y con orgullo.

-"Y la persona que sientes amor ¿Ya descubriste quien es?"-le pregunte, entonces vi como miraba hacia donde entrenaban los arqueros, mas precisamente Gibby, pero de inmediato miro a otro lado-"Aun no"-su respuesta me confundió ¿Por qué miro a Gibby? Pero de algo estaba segura que no era un buen momento para hablar de eso, así que preste mi atención a la cancha y me di cuenta que algunos jugadores se estaban poniendo una especie de camisa sin mangas, de color naranja y con el logo "Adidas" en el centro-"Mira van a empezar a jugar un partido de preparación"-me informo Amanda, y pareciera que era así, los jugadores estaban en posiciones, Freddie estaba del equipo que tenia puesto la camiseta sin mangas, y Gibby atajaba para su equipo.

Empezaron con el juego, pasaron 10 minutos y tristemente el equipo de Gibby ya iba perdiendo por un gol-"Que mal, ya le convirtieron un gol"-dijo en lamento Amanda.

-"Si que pena"-dije en el mismo tono.

-"Oye, ¿Y que harás con respecto con tu nuevo rol?"-me pregunto, de inmediato me di cuenta a que se refería.

-"Ah sobre eso, aun no lo se, a veces me dan ganas de mandar todo a volar, pero luego lo pienso y no lo hago"-le dije, Amanda hizo una mueca y me miro luego.

-"Sabes Sam, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero sé que tienes un sueño o meta, y la verdad no creo que estar entre medios de chicas plásticas, sea tu sueño, por lo poco que te conozco me dijo"-yo me sorprendi al darme cuenta que todo lo que me decía era justamente lo que yo pensaba.

-"En realidad tienes razón, Amanda"-le dije viendo el partido-"Pero… no sé que hacer"-le dije bajado un poco la cabeza.

-"¿Cuál es tu sueño?"-me pregunto de repente, la mire con sorpresa, y ella me miraba como esperando algo, y sabia que era, una respuesta.

-"Ser periodista, en cualquiera de las mejores cadenas de Estados Unidos"-le confesé, era a la primera persona que le confesaba tal cosa.

-"Pues persíguelo, pero si quieres seguir con ellas hazlo, pero que no haga que imposibilite tus metas y sueños Sam"-me dijo dejándome como una completa chiquilla junto a ella.

-"Gra-Gracias"-le dije sonriendo, y sin preguntar la abrace, dándome cuenta que al fin tenia una amiga que me entendía, y esa amiga era Amanda, aunque aun no lo consideraría mi mejor amiga, porque por lejos se encontraba Carly y pienso que mejor seria decirle sobre mi sueño, y al menos intentar que me deje en paz con el tema de las populares.

Pero en el momento que mantenía el abrazo, Amanda salto gritando-"¡Gooool!"-y era así, el autor del gol se trataba de Freddie, ese chico que aunque intente negarlo hay algo en él que me interesa, y no se que es, lo cual me fastidia y mucho.

_**Freddie**_

Luego del agotador entrenamiento, nos dirigimos a los vestidores, la verdad es que jugué para el equipo suplente, era de esperarse por que era nuestro primer entrenamiento, y era obvio que íbamos a jugar para los suplentes, y la verdad es que perdimos 2-5 contra los titulares, aunque no me importaba el resultado ya que había convertido un gol e hice una asistencia, es decir un pase gol, a un compañero de equipo.

Luego me encontré con Gibby y estaba algo mal, a decir verdad por su mirada-"¿Qué te sucede?"-le pregunte.

-"No fue mi día"-dijo como esperaba que estaría, con un animo por los suelos.

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunte.

-"Me convirtieron 5 goles hoy, soy un desastre"-dijo.

-"Oh vamos Gibby, es tu primer entrenamiento, apuesto que con el tiempo mejoraras"-le dije en apoyo mientras les daba algunas palmadas de animo en la espalda.

-"Eso es fácil para ti decirlo, hiciste un gol, y le entregaste un gol a un compañero"-dijo-"Pero en cambio yo"-dijo mientras miraba al suelo, sentándose en las bancas que habían en el vestido.

-"Vamos no te desanimes, todos tenemos un mal día alguna vez, además aun no hay que compararse con los titulares"-le dije, el me miro sin entender-"Lo que trato de decir, es que aun no lo sepas tuviste intervenciones increíbles, dejando boquiabiertos hasta al arquero titular, y la verdad es que te hicieron 5 goles, pero tienes 16 años y como atajaste hoy, imagínate como será cuando tengas 18"-le dije en animo, y el sonrió.

-"Gracias Freddie, eres un gran amigo"-me dijo ya un poco animado agradecí por eso, luego se repuso-"Bueno tienes razón, será un mal día, pero no serán así todas desde ahora"-dijo mas animado.

-"Y claro que tendrás mejores días Gibby"-dijo T-Bo que estaba detrás mio, me gire y lo vi sonriente-"Escucha amigo sé que te han hecho 5 goles hoy, pero el Técnico quedo mas que conforme con tu actuación"-le dijo a Gibby y me alegre por él-"Y tu también Freddie, hablo maravillas por ti"-dijo yo sonreí, la verdad es que poco a poco se convertía realidad mi sueños-"Dijo que si siguen jugando en el nivel que juegan, pronto le harán un contrato y empezaran a darle un salario"-dijo y eso nos sorprendió, no es que interese el dinero, pero ganar dinero del trabajo que es tu pasión es un plus mas en tu vida.

-"Genial"-dijo Gibby emocionado-"Entonces no fue un mal dia"-dijo feliz.

-"No claro que no"-dijo un chico que estaba detrás de Gibby-"Hola mi nombre es Shane D. Napper, aunque llámenme simplemente Shane"-se presento el chico, que jugo para mi equipo hoy.

-"Y si Gibson, atajaste genial hoy, y gracias Benson"-ahora se trataba de otro chico, era el que hizo el segundo gol, luego de pasarle el balo, para que convirtiera-"Por si acaso mi nombre es Griffin Petterson y sabia sus nombres porque le pregunte al Tecnico, así que no se sorprendan"-agrego.

-"Vaya gracias muchachos"-agradeció Gibby.

-"Y de nada"-le dije a ese tal Griffin.

-"No me sorprenderían que pronto lo tomen en cuenta en el equipo titular"-dijo Shane confiado.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-pregunto Gibby.

-"Es obvio, necesitamos jugadores como ustedes en el equipo titular"-dijo Griffin esta vez.

-"¿Y como lo saben?, si han jugado con nosotros los suplentes"-le dije, ellos sonrieron.

-"En realidad somos titulares indiscutibles en el equipo, pero a veces jugamos con los suplentes para elevar nuestro nivel, es estrategia del DT"-dijo sonriendo Griffin.

-"Vaya el DT es inteligente"-dijo Gibby.

-"Bueno muchachos me retiro, tengo que hablar con el encargado de las divisiones menores de Seattle Sounders, quiere hablar conmigo, adiós y fue un gusto conocerlos"-se despidió T-Bo rápidamente.

Y así estuvimos hablando los cuatros sobre el equipo, es grandioso hablar sobre el futuro que cada uno quiere, Shane quiere llegar a jugar en el Manchester United, y Griffin a jugar en el Milán de Italia, cada uno de ellos tenia 16 igual que nosotros y teníamos sueños y cada uno intentaremos seguir ese sueño, cueste lo que cueste.

_**Amanda**_

Mi nombre es Amanda Valdez, aunque a veces Freddie y Gibby me dicen "Mandy", no me molesta, pero tampoco no es de mi agrado aunque no les digo nada a ambos por que bueno, no tengo el interés de hacerlo.

Freddie se convirtió mi amigo desde tercer grado, aunque estoy segura que él no lo recuerda, ya que antes lo molestaba hasta hacerlo enojar, pero me di cuenta luego que Freddie no era un chico que se merece que lo molesten, aun mas cuando me ayudo a olvidar el pasado de mi furioso y horroroso padrastro, un hombre que la verdad no se deseo recordar ni su nobre, pero ahora estaba separada mi mama de ese hombre, por los malos tratos que recibimos ambas, pero Freddie me ayudo a superar el trauma y desde entonces le tengo un cariño especial, como mi mejor amigo, hasta llego a gustarme pero habia descubierto luego que no era asi.

Igual esta Gibby, lo conocí desde que Freddie ya se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, Gibby es un gran chico como Freddie, pero diferentes a la manera de actuar, pero igual lo quiero como un amigo.

Terminada el entrenamiento Sam, tenia un apuro y se fue al instante de que termino el entrenamiento, pero yo decidí quedarme a esperar a mis amigos, para felicitarlos y apoyarlos, los vi salir y dispare corriendo hacia ellos.

-"¡Bien hecho chicos!-le dije mientras di un salto para abrazar a Freddie.

-"Claro, abrazas a Freddie y a mi ni papa"-dijo divertido Gibby y luego lo abrase aunque la verdad fue extraño que hubiera abrazado a Freddie primero, vi por un momento a Freddie y noto un leve sonrojo, ¿será que aun no había olvidado…

-"Chicos, vayamos a comer pizza para celebrar"-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos Gibby, y sonríe por la propuesta.

-"Suena bien"-dije.

-"Claro"-dijo un poco nervioso Freddie, pareciera que aun no lo olvidado.

"Entonces vamos, conozco uno cerca de aquí"-dijo Gibby mientras comenzaba a dirigirse, Freddie lo siguió y luego yo, eso fue extraño, muy extraño la verdad.

Llegamos a la pizzería, pedimos una pizza mediana, aunque la verdad de las 8 porciones yo solo comí 2, Freddie y Gibby comieron 3 respectivamente, comenzamos a conversar-"¿Y que tal su primer entrenamiento?"-les pregunte.

-"Fue genial"-respondió mientras sorbía su gaseosa.

-"Aunque me convirtieron 5 goles, aun así estuve genial en el arco"-dijo Gibby divertidamente modesto.

-"Felicidades chicos lo hicieron excelente, pronto se le hará realidad sus sueños"-le dije en apoyo sincero.

-"Gracias"-dijo Freddie dedicándome una sonrisa.

-"Gracias, ¿Y dime Mandy, Cual es tu sueño?"-me pregunto Gibby, les recuerdo el que me dice Mandy es Gibby mas que Freddie, pero respecto a la pregunta, me tomo por sorpresa, pero creo que seria hora de decirles la verdad.

-"Quiero ser doctora"-le dije, aunque no era lo que realmente quería, pero se acercaba.

-"Amanda te conozco lo suficientemente bien, y se cuando ocultas algo"-me dijo Freddie sonriendo, era verdad Freddie me conocía tan a fondo últimamente.

-"Bueno, esta bien"-les dije resoplando-"Mi sueño es… si convertirme en doctora, pero ustedes son las personas mas importantes para mi, y es por eso que que quisiera convertirme en una doctora de un equipo profesional"-les confesé al final, y me miraron con los ojos abiertos, yo solo sonreí nerviosa.

-"Bue-bueno eso es genial Amanda, de verdad eso es ¡Genial!"-me lo esperaba de Gibby pero fue Freddie el que reacciono, yo sonreí, y nuevamente esa sensación, ¡¿Rayos no había aprendido con lo que paso?!

-"Es buena idea, seria genial, que seas enfermera del equipo, para tenerte cerca al menos"-dijo Gibby algo sorprendido pero de buena manera.

-"¿Y desde cuando pensaste en eso?"-me pregunto Freddie.

-"Desde hace 6 meses cuando los vi jugar de titular en el equipo de Seattle y ustedes ganaron"-dije feliz recordando aquel día.

-"Vaya, fue el primer partido que empezamos a jugar juntos ¿no Freddie?"-le pregunto, el asintió sonriendo.

Y así pasaron las horas hablando y hablando entre nosotros 3, fue un gran día con chistes, secretos revelados entre otras cosas que pasamos hoy, la verdad pasar tiempo con estos dos es tiempo divertido y valioso y lo menos que quiero en estos momentos es separarme de ellos, y espero que eso no suceda.

_**Carly**_

Mi nombre es Carly Shay, soy una chica popular, por así decirlo, tampoco es mi orgullo hacerlo, pero aparento hacerlo, para no perder popularidad, ya que desde niña he intentado ser la una chica popular, y lo había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo, aunque la verdad sé que fue por ser amiga de Sam, mi mejor amiga, a ella la querían mas, por lo que era bonita y rubia y de grandes proporciones por así decirlo, pero aun así le tengo y mucho cariño a Sam.

Hoy día nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo con las chicas juntarnos en el aula de Literatura, el aula solo estaba habitada por nosotras, recalcando que estábamos en vacaciones de verano, pero pronto comenzarías las clases nuevamente, y es por esa razón que nos juntamos mas, para hablar del año de las populares.

El tema de hoy se trataba de los chicos mas populares y churros de este año, estuvimos delirando sobre eso por mucho tiempo, hasta que llego Melanie, la hermana gemela de Sam, ella estuvo entre las porristas y las populares desde que entro, hace mas 4 años, una leyenda viviente.

-"Hola chicas, les cuento que mi hermana no vendrá hoy, tenia otras cosas que hacer"-dijo Melanie con algo de disgusto.

-"¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer, en vez de elegir a los chicos mas churros de este año?"-pregunto con desesperación otra chica.

-"No tengo la menor idea, pero estoy segura que estos dos, tienen algo que ver"-dijo lanzando dos archivos, con foto incluido, parecía un historial escolar, pero sabiendo la verdad, era historial de popularidad, invento que hizo Pamela Murray nuestra ultima líder, Melanie sonrió, y las chicas se emocionaron, no sabia hasta que vi de que se trataba, el primer archivo era de Freddie Benson, un chico de decimo grado, jugador de Soccer, pero lo importante era que castaño y por las fotos del curso de natación, tenia un torso bien formado.

Luego revise el otro historial y era un chico, que a mi parecer era mas churro aun, se trataba de Gibson, o mayormente conocido como Gibby, era alto bien fornido y deportista, hace 2 años ese chico era un gordito nada mas, pero ahora, veo el gran paso de los tiempos, y no me queda duda, quiero conocerlo y quien sabe salir con el, y hacer otras cositas, será divertido, pensaba mientras sonría de lado.

-"Esos dos niños, se están haciendo populares, gracias a que Sam siempre va a verlos, es por eso que no vendrá hoy, porque irán a verlos entrenar en las divisiones menores de un equipo profesional de Soccer"-dijo Melanie con mucho interés, y lo dicho por ella, comenzaran a decir que iban a salir con ellos, porque ya se estaban convirtiendo en populares, gracias a la nueva líder Sam, y con el peligro de las otras chicas, seria mejor que reaccione rápido para conocer a Gibby.

Al otro día, me entere que Gibby vendrá un momento a visitar la escuela, y rápidamente moví mis piezas para conocerlo.

Lo vi llegar, cuando iba a comenzar a acercarme, un montón de chicas se le acercaron de inmediato, ¡Rayos!, había olvidado que los chismes corren súper rápido en esta escuela.

Mas tarde, tenia que intentar cualquier forma de acercarme a él, antes que un monton de aficionadas se entrometieran, llegue justo en la puerta de los vestidores del campo deportivo, lo espere y gracias a la suerte que llego solo.

-"Hola"-lo salude, el me vio.

-"Hola"-dijo tímidamente mientras se encaminaba a entrar a los vestidores.

-"Este, creo haberte conocido"-le dije en tono coqueto.

-"Si, lo se me trataste de gordo maniático, hace 3 años"-dijo sin mucha importancia, y rayos mi tonto pasado.

-"Pero eso quedo en el pasado ¿cierto?"-le dije mas melosa y acercándome mas a él, poniéndolo un poco nervioso, eso era un gran paso.

-"No lo se, yo creo q si"-dijo sonriendo en forma nerviosa.

-"¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?"-le propuse, ya muy cerca de él, no es por ser una perversa, pero las hormonas me hacen imaginar, besarlo, agarrarlo llevándolo a una cama y hacerle todas mis fantasías y las suyas realidad, tontas hormonas que me hacen imaginar cosas.

-"Eh, claro, este mi nombre es Orenthal Cornelius Gibson pero llámame Gibby"-su nombre era extraño, pero encantador.

-"Yo me llamo Carly Shay, gusto en conocerte"-pronto serás mio Gibson.

-"El gusto mio"-pronto… y así fue poco a poco nos empezamos a conocernos, me conto que entrenaba en el equipo Seattle Sounders de Soccer, pero la verdad eso ya lo sabia solo le seguí la charla para aparentar, mi único objetivo es tenerlo, mientras conservaba su popularidad y así subir mi nivel, esto será grandioso.

_**Freddie**_

Ayer luego de una semana, jugamos en Starfire Sports Complex, el equipo había ganado 3-0 contra la sub 18 de Colorado Rapids, aunque ganamos ni Gibby ni yo entramos a jugar, estuvimos de suplentes todo el partido, aunque los goles fueron 2 de Griffin y uno de Moor un chico de 17 años.

Hubiera querido jugar, pero ya habrá la oportunidad mas adelante, solo había que seguir intentando hasta ganar un puesto, eso estoy seguro que lo conseguiré mas adelante.

Luego de otro día de entrenamiento Gibby me había dicho mas temprano hoy que quería contarme algo importante, algo que no pudo contarme hoy, lo espere, para irme con él a nuestras casas, luego de unos 5 minutos apareció-"Hasta que al fin llegas"-le dije en forma divertida, estaba lloviendo, pero no mucho como para irnos caminando en plena lluvia-"Y bueno ¿que era lo que tenias que contarme?"-le pregunte finalmente.

-"Si, sobre eso espero que no te molestes, pero ¿Tú conoces a Carly Shay cierto?"-me pregunto de sorpresa, era una pregunta que no me lo esperaba pero la había hecho, yo solo mire hacia al frente del camino, no quería responder, no quería recordar lo que había pasado.

-"¿Por qué preguntas por ella?"-me gano la curiosidad.

-"Es que, Carly me pidió ser mi amiga, pero conociendo o por lo que me contaste sobre ella, estoy seguro que quiere algo mas"-me dijo, y ahí estaba Gibby el casanova, este chico no tenia limites, cuando se trataba de chicas, y estoy seguro que esa tal Carly Shay quiere eso, la conozco tan bien a esa mujer.

-"Estoy seguro que quiere eso, lo que piensas"-le digo a Gibby y sonríe maliciosamente.

-"Que bien, entonces la comenzare a conocer un poco mas"-dijo pícaramente, eso me dio un poco risa, estuvimos hablando durante todo el camino, sobre otros temas que no sean esa niña de Carly Shay, se dice que es mala pero la conozco no es tan mala como parece, lo único malo de ella, es que muy apegada a sus descerebradas amigas de las populares, guiadas por su anterior líder Pamela… Pamela Murray, la verdad no deseo recordar nada de esa chica.

_**Sam**_

Luego de dos semanas yendo seguido junto con Amanda a ver lo entrenamientos de Freddie y Gibby, era extraño, aun esos dos no me conocían y había escuchado que esos dos son las dos nueva revelaciones, eran los nuevos chicos populares, la verdad no se como fue que llegaron a eso, pero ahí estaban y al parecer aun no lo sabian, gran sorpresa se van a llevar cuando lo descubran

Gibby sigue siendo el arquero suplente del equipo, y Freddie también ninguno de los dos había tenido unos minutos de juego, vi sus dos primeros partidos contra Colorado Rapids y contra FC Dallas, los dos partidos lo jugaron en Starfire Sports Complex, ganándolos los dos, el primero lo ganaron 3-0 y el segundo 1-0, en condición de local, pero el anterior sábado jugaron contra New England Revolution en la ciudad de Foxborough en Massachusetts y eso esta a mas de mil kilómetros de Seattle, y no había forma de ver ese partido la única manera era estar suscripto al canal de Seattle Sounders TV, pero no lo estaba así que no supe nada de ese partido hasta que Amanda me había comentado que termino el partido 0-0.

Amanda había podido ir de acompañante de Freddie, y Gibby llevo a su mamá, pero yo de ninguna manera podía hacerlo, ya que ni siquiera soy su amiga, quería conocerlos, quería seguirlos y estas ultimas semanas lo que siento es que quiero seguir a Freddie su vida pareciera mas interesante, no se, pero quería seguir su carrera, como una periodista, Amanda me había dicho que siga mis sueño, y lo podre hacer si sigo al jugador de Soccer Freddie Benson.

Al otro día, estaba en la puerta de una casa, por la dirección que me dieron debía ser esta la casa, hice sonar el timbre de la casa y al minuto salio Amanda que era la dueña de la casa-"Hola"-la salude en gesto de sorpresa y con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Sam?"-dijo totalmente sorprendida.

-"Hola, vine antes, porque salí antes del club de periodismo y no quería encontrarme con las chicas populares"-le dije rápidamente.

-"Si ya lo note, y además son tus chicas"-decía en chiste-"Espérame un momento, ya estaba apunto de salir, para ir al entrenamiento de los chicos"-dijo notoriamente emocionada, de verdad Amanda se había convertido en una gran amiga en tan poco tiempo, me agradaba a decir verdad.

Salió casi de inmediato, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a donde siempre entrenaban-"¿Y dime a que se debe la sorpresa de encontrarte tan rápido en mi casa?"-me pregunto.

-"Si, era por quería hablarte de algo"-le dije algo nerviosa.

-"Claro dime, ¿Qué sucede?"-me pregunto, tomándome un poco mas de atención.

-"Este, quiero que me presentes a los chicos"-le dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-"¿En serio y Por qué?"-me pregunto, no sabia si decirle la verdad, pero mi amiga asi que creo que seria lo mejor por el momento.

"Por Freddie"-le conteste, y vi como su rostro cambio de ser una sonrisa a una mueca.

-"¿Por Freddie?"-me pregunto en tono extraño, yo note ¿celos?

-"No, no tranquila tampoco digo que me gusta"-le dije tan rápido que me di cuenta que lo que dije no era del todo cierto, ¿acaso era por que dije que no me gustaba Freddie? ¿Que rayos me pasa?

-"No, no, no me gusta Freddie, solo me sorprende"-le dijo tan nerviosa que no sabia si creerle o no-"Pero ¿Por qué por Freddie?"-me pregunto.

-"La verdad es porque me parece interesante seguir la carrera de Freddie como jugador, y quiero ser un reportaje a futuro sobre su vida y carrera ¿me entiendes?"-entonces note, un cambio de rostro relajado.

-"Ah, por eso"-dijo un poco mas relajada, eso me dejaba pensando un poco-"Esta bien te los presentare hoy ¿Esta bien?"-dijo, y eso me alegro, hoy al fin conocería mas de cerca a esos dos a Freddie y a Gibby, estaba emocionada, nunca me había sentido asi por conocer un chico, peor por Freddie…Esperen un momento ¿Qué me pasa con Freddie? Solo lo quiero conocer para seguir su carrera nada más… ¿Cierto?

_**Freddie**_

Luego del entrenamiento de hoy, el cual solo pude convertir un gol, y Gibby solo recibió 1 lo que significa que quedamos empatados hoy, contra los titulares, fue un gran día-"Amanda de seguro no estará esperando como siempre ¿no?"-dijo Gibby.

-"Escuche bien o preguntaste por Mandy"-le dije con una sonrisa picara.

-"No me malinterpretes, solo preguntaba"-dijo algo molesto.

-"Si lo se, solo estaba jugando"-le dije entre risas, salimos ya cambiados y aseados, y como de costumbre estaba ahí nuestra fan numero 1 Amanda, pero estaba acompañada de una chica.

-"Vaya ¿Quién es la chica que acompaña a Mandy?, esta que arde"-dijo Gibby, yo solo la mire mas detenidamente, y me di cuenta de quien se trataba.

-"¡Hola chicos!"-saludo Amanda acercándose con la chica hacia nosotros.

-"Hola Mandy, ¿Y dime quien es tu amiga?"-y como lo supuse Gibby ya le había echado un ojo a la chica, yo solo rodé los ojos, a lo igual que Amanda.

-"Ella es una amiga, su nombre es…"-

-"Sam, Sam Puckett"-termine por Amanda, pero con mi gesto serio.

-"¿Me conocías?"-pregunto Sam, algo así como emocionada.

-"Si te conozco, pero apuesto que tú no a mi ¿cierto?"-le dije retándola.

-"Te he visto por mas de un mes, así que creo que se algo de ti"-dijo en defensa, yo solo reí burlonamente.

-"Pero antes de eso era un completo desconocido para ti ¿cierto?"-le dije, Sam al parecer se había asustado por el tono de voz que usaba.

-"Freddie, basta"-se quejo Gibby-"Perdónalo, es raro que este él así"-dijo queriendo arreglar las cosas.

-"No, no importa, tendrá sus motivos para que me trate de esa manera"-dijo un poco mal al parecer.

-"Si, claro vámonos"-dije sin mas, Amanda me vio con su mirada desaprobadora-"No me mires así Amanda, sabes que odio a esas chicas, y tú sabes por que"-le dije en susurro, ella me vio.

-"Ella no es como ellas, es diferente, te lo aseguro"-dijo defendiendo a esa rubia.

-"Lo mismo me dijiste por Pamela ¿lo recuerdas?"-entonces se quedo muda, tenia mis razones para odiar a Sam Puckett, nada mas y nada menos que la sucesora de Pamela Murray.

-"Me caes bien Sam"-dijo Gibby regalándole una sonrisa a la rubia, y otra vez estaba ligando con una chica, hace unas días me preguntaba por Carly, y ahora estaba ligando con Sam Puckett, y viéndola bien es tan igual a su hermana gemela Melanie, otra chica que odio, pero por algo las llaman gemelas, por ser idénticas, bueno ese no es el punto, ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué Sam quiere conocernos? ¿Qué tendrán pensado esa chicas ahora?

**Septiembre del 2010**

_**Sam**_

Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué me odia?, hace una semana que nos presentaron, y ese castaño de pacotilla me odia a muerte, como si le hubiera echo algo, y no recuerdo haber hecho un mal, pero aun así, quiero ser su amiga, tengo esa tonta necesidad por mis sueños, y voy a perseguir mis sueños cueste lo que cueste, aun si Freddie no quiere tendré que ser un espía en su aburrida vida

Le pedí a Amanda que acompañe hoy a Gibby después del entrenamiento, para tener tiempo con Freddie, quiere arreglar cualquier problema que tengo con él, aun cuando no se le problema, pero no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, Amanda acepto gustosamente, no sé que trae con Gibby, pero veo algo, pero no estoy segura si habrá o no algo, pero lo siento, pero me estoy desviando a lo que realmente importa, esperar a Freddie.

Gibby salió mas antes, al parecer para conversar conmigo, pero no se como Amanda logro arrastro con ella, y al fin se fueron juntos mientras yo esperaba a Freddie, lo vi salir, tenia el cabello mojado, al parecer salió sin secarse su cabello, castaño, que tengo que admitir que se ve mucho mejor, oh no, no me quedare embobada como ese día-"Hola"-lo salude cuando llego hacia a mi.

-"Hola"-lo dijo tan secamente, que pareciera que no tenia sentimientos-"Oye no viste a Gibby, salió sin esperarme"-dijo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

-"Eh si, se fue con Amanda"-le respondí, señalando con el dedo hacia donde se habían ido.

-"¿Amanda?"-me pregunto con sorpresa.

-"Así es"-le respondí.

-"Eso es extraño, dado el punto que Gibby casi nunca esta solo con ella"-dijo incrédulamente, y eso fue hasta que me miro-"¿O tú le pediste a Amanda que se vaya con él?"-¿Cómo es que me pillo?

-"Eso no es cierto"-le dije riendo nerviosamente.

-"Vámonos"-dijo.

-"¿Eh?"-reaccione.

-"¿No era lo que querías? ¿Hablar conmigo?"-pregunto, yo asentí-"Entonces vamos"-me dijo empezó a caminar y yo lo seguí, fue una caminata lenta, había caído la lluvia como era de costumbre en Seattle, estuvimos caminando en silencio casi 10 minutos, no me salía las palabras para empezar a conversar ¿Acaso estoy nerviosa?, pero si así fuese el caso ¿Por qué lo estoy?-"Parece que el gato se te comió tu lengua"-me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-"Disculpa, estoy algo distraída"-le dije, y es lo primero que digo, soy una tarada.

-"Entonces ¿De que quieres hablar?"-me pregunto, yo lo pensé un momento, tal vez debería ir al tema lentamente.

-"¿Por qué me odias?"-vaya que lentitud.

-"No te odio, odio tu entorno"-no comprendí del todo.

-"¿Y por qué odias mi entorno?"-le pregunte.

-"Tengo mis motivos, y preferiría no decírtelo"-dijo sin sentimiento, cosa que yo lo veía común.

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunte, él se detuvo, se giro hacia a mi, eso me asusto un poco, y aun mas cuando se acercó.

-"Mira Sam, no sé que pretendes, pero veo que no lo haces de mala intención, ya que descubrí que tus amigas no saben que te juntas muy a menudo conmigo"-me dijo de sorpresa.

-"¿Co-como sabes eso? ¿Hablas con las chicas?"-le pregunte sorprendida.

-"Tal vez las conozco mas de lo que tu la conoces"-dijo dejándome confundida.

-"No entiendo"-le dije, él se giro dándome la espalda.

-"Y es algo que quisiera no entendieras, pero te daré una oportunidad"-me dijo, no entendía del todo lo que me decía-"Lo que trato de decir es que, si quieres conocerme lo harás, y yo intentare conocerte"-me dijo, yo abrí los ojos como platos, estaba escuchando lo que quería, me estaba dando la oportunidad de ser su amiga-"¿Amigos?"-me dijo levantando la mano, esperando una estrechada de manos, y yo sonreí y acepte, juntando mi mano con la de él y sentí algo, como una electricidad al tocarlo, era la primera vez que siento eso… ¿Qué es esa sensación de calidez?

-"Amigos"-le dije, aun con mi cabeza en otra parte.

_**Freddie**_

Hoy día nos tocaba jugar contra Portland Timbers en el estadio Jeld-Wen Field en la cuidad de Portland, Oregón esta ciudad esta a casi 2 horas de Seattle, como era el partido de reservas nuestro partido era 3 horas antes del partido de los equipos profesionales.

El primer tiempo había terminado 1-0 en contra para nosotros, nos fuimos a los vestidores.

Mientras los titulares descansaban, yo los miraba como jadeaban, se veía muy claramente que jugar un partido era mas difícil que jugar un partido de suplentes contra titulares, mientras los veía Gibby se me acerco-"Oye es ¿cierto que aceptaste a Sam como tu amiga?"-no me sorprendía que se enterara.

-"¿Amanda te lo dijo?"-le pregunte, el asintió, yo resople resignado-"Así es"-le dije con una mueca.

-"¿Y por qué?"-pregunta de una manera extraña.

-"La verdad no lo se, odio admitir esto, pero esa chica no le puedo sentir desconfianza"-le dije, Gibby me vio algo extraño,

-"¿Te gusta?"-me pregunto de la nada.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Es que me sorprende que seas su amigo, después de todo, odias esa chica por…"-

-"Pamela"-lo interrumpí-"No hace falta que la nombres"-le dije-"Quédate tranquilo, se que te gusta Sam, así que esa no me interpondré en su cuentos de hadas"-le decía sarcásticamente.

-"Gracias"-típico en él.

-"Benson"-me llamo el Técnico.

-"Si ¿señor?"-le pregunte.

-"Cámbiate, entraras"-me informo, yo abrí los ojos, al fin jugare un partido, al fin lo hare, de inmediato me retire la camisa sin mangas de suplentes y rápidamente me puse la camiseta de Seattle Sounders que era la alternativa color negro con líneas verdes fosforescentes, gran modelo de camiseta, y tenia sellada en la espalda el numero 17, el numero que me habían cedido.

-"Suerte Freddie"-dijo Gibby sonriendo.

-"Gracias"-le dije, y el DT mando a salir, para la cancha, y no a la banca como estaba acostumbrado últimamente.

Salí a la cancha estaba en el césped del gran estadio aun cuando no estaba lleno, aun se podía ver gran cantidad de gente esperando el partido principal, tome mi posición y empezamos a rodar el balón…

_**Carly**_

Era sábado, había ido a la escuela para recoger una cosa que había dejado, ayer, aun la escuela se veía desierta, y seguirá asi hasta este lunes para el regreso de clases, otro año escolar, otra etapa de la vida, donde me dirigía era el aula de Literatura el aula que habíamos elegidos nosotras las populares.

Pero al pasar por la aula de Historia escuche un sonido, me estremecí un poco del susto y decidí investigar de que se trataba, a través de la ventana del aula empecé a divisar dentro del aula, hasta que encontré lo que causo los sonidos, y la verdad me lleve una sorpresa

Era Sam y otra chica, era rubia, bien podría parecer una popular, pero no la conocía ¿Quién era esa chica? Y además ¿Por qué esta con Sam?

Aun sin saber la razón, divise que miraban a través de una laptop un partido de Soccer, pareciera que lo estaban viendo en un Stream directo del partido por internet.

-"Mira Freddie entro"-dijo con emoción Sam ¿Por qué se emocionaría?

-"Si, al fin jugara"-dijo con mas emoción la otra rubia, al parecer se veía como su novia, por como se alegró.

-"Un nuevo capitulo en la interesante vida de Freddie"-dijo con suspiro, demasiado extraño.

-"¿Suspiraste por Freddie?"-le pregunta la otra chica.

-"Eh, no"-Sam a veces no sabe mentir tan bien-"Bueno si, es que Freddie me parece interesante"-soltó, vaya hablando así del novio de la chica esa, es un error garrafal, pero en ves de molestarse la otra chica estallo en risas ¿Qué clase chica es esta, al no sentir celos?-"¿De que te ríes?"-lo mismo me pregunto.

-"No nada, lo que sucede imagínate como reaccionara Gibby si se entera lo que piensas de Fredie"-eh ¿Esa chica menciono a Gibby? ¿A mi Gibby? Eso no es posible.

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunto.

-"Tú bien sabes que les gustas a Gibby"-y esa respuesta me cayo como balde de agua fría, tanto esfuerzo hice por acercarme a Gibby y ahora tenia que competir contra Sam, eso no era posible, pero si tenia que hacerlo, ojala Sam me perdone.

Pero aun no entiendo ¿Qué tiene Sam que yo no tenga? Algo debe ser, para que mi Gibbito este interesado en Sam, mi mejor amiga Sam, y tengo que descubrirlo.

Enojada me fui de la escuela, y cuando llegue a mi casa, me enoje más, porque había vuelto olvidar lo que había olvidado ayer.

_**Sam**_

Hoy día comenzaban las clases del ciclo escolar año 2010-11, estaba caminado por el pasillo, claro con la atención de todos por ser la nueva líder, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto si me miraban o no, lo único que tenia en mi cabeza es que Freddie el sábado pasado convirtió un gol, en su primer partido en las divisiones menores, y convirtió nada menos el gol de la victoria casi a los 87 minutos a falta 3 del final, cuando lo hizo el gol, por poco rompo el laptop de la emoción, mi amigo Freddie causaba esto en mi, ¿Qué clase de amistad es la que tengo por Freddie?

Quería verlo, lo estaba buscando, por la escuela, pero entonces se me interpuso mi mejor amiga Carly, pero con una cara de pocos amigos-"Hola Sam"-me saludo pero molesta, lo cual es extraño en ella.

-"Hola Carly, ¿Te sucede algo?"-le pregunte.

-"¿Qué hacías el sábado en el aula de Historia?"-me respondió con otra pregunta, pero ese día en historia estábamos viendo el partido de Freddie.

-"Estaba viendo algo en vivo"-le respondí.

-"Si lo se, pero dime ¿Quién es la chica con la que estuviste?"-me pregunto, ahora podía entender a donde se dirigía, parecía que le molestara que este con ella.

-"La chica se llama Amanda es una amiga mía"-le dije sonriente.

-"¿Es la novia de Freddie?"-pregunto de repente.

-"¡NO!"-respondí rápido sin darme cuenta-"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"-le pregunte sorprendida.

-"Entonces eso significa que te gusta Freddie"-me dijo, otra vez me quede perpleja por las cosas que decía Carly.

-"eh no"-responde con desconfianza pero ¿Por qué respondí de esa manera? ¿Sera que…

-"Entonces es cierto, te gusta Gibby"-dijo escandalosamente triste-"¡Pensé que eras mi amiga, las amigas no se hacen esas cosas!, ¿Por qué…

-"¡Cállate!"-la mande fastidiada-"No se de donde sacaste que Amanda es novia de Freddie y si me gusta, pero te aseguro que Gibby no me gusta, así que no me molestes ¡mas!"-le dije rotundamente, alejándome a zancadas de ella, estaba furiosa, ¿Por qué pensó esas tonterías?

Bueno ya paso, ahora tengo que buscar a Freddie.

_**Amanda**_

Estaba junto con Gibby conversando en la hora del almuerzo, obviamente en el comedor de la escuela.

-"… Y fue excelente, Freddie convirtió y todos salimos del banco corriendo hacia él para felicitarlo"-me estaba relatando los hechos de mas cerca Gibby-"Lastima que esta vez no pudiste ir"-me dijo.

-"No te preocupes, lo entiendo Freddie llevo a su mamá y tu la tuya y solo pueden llevar un persona con ustedes"-le dije para que no se sintiera mal.

-"Mas bien que no lo tomaste tan mal"-me dijo sonriendo.

-"Si, no importa además lo vimos en vivo por internet con Sam"-le informe.

-"¿Con Sam?"-yo asentí-"Veo que las cosas con ella va bien"-me dijo.

-"Así es, se puede decir que soy amiga ya de ella"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Entonces prepárate para ser popular Valdes"-decía cómicamente.

-"No te preocupes Gibson, siempre ando preparada"-le seguí el juego y comenzamos a reír, desde hace mucho tiempo un cariño especial a Gibby, y ese cariño se hizo mas grande cuando nos fuimos solo el dia que Sam y Freddie se convirtieron en "amigos" vaya eso sonó extraño, pero siempre que paso tiempo con Gibby siempre es divertido.

-"Oye y ya que estas convirtiendo la amiga de Sam, me podrías ayudar con ella-dijo, y ¡auch! ¿Qué es esta punzada que siento?

-"Eh-eh cla-claro por que-que no"-le dije con una sonrisa forzada, ¿Y ahora que me pasa? ¿Por qué reacciono así?

-"Gracias"-me dijo sonriendo.

-"¿Te gusta cierto?"-no se de donde salió esa pregunta, Gibby me vio y sonrió y luego vio en la mesa de los populares, mas exactamente a Sam que estaba sentada ahí.

-"Si creo que si"-y eso dolió.

-"Eh tengo que irme"-le dije rápidamente, mientras me ponía de pie.

-"¿Qué a donde?"-me pregunto confundido.

-"Recordé que el profesor de Música me necesitaba, adiós"-lo deje con la palabra en la boca, pero ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió? ¿Por qué me porte así como… ¿Acaso siento lo mismo por Gibby como lo que sentía por… Freddie?

_**Sam**_

Luego de una intensa búsqueda en la entrada, y en las horas de clases, al fin lo encuentro, bueno en realidad pasa por la mesa, donde estaba almorzando-"Chicos vuelvo luego"-les dije, y ellos solo me vieron, esto de ser líder de un tonto grupo no es de mi gusto, pero ni modo este es el mundo que vivo ahora.

Lo seguí con mi bandeja de comida, y lo vi sentarse, en una mesa ocupada por Gibby, aunque antes que llegue se alejó de la mesa.

-"Hola Freddie"-el castaño noto mi presencia.

-"Ah, hola Sam"-me saludo.

-"¿Dónde se fue Gibby?"-le pregunte.

-"No lo se, me dijo que algo raro le sucede a Mandy"-respondió, uhm ¿Qué sucederá entre esos dos ahora?, pero decidí no darle mucha importancia por ahora.

-"Bueno Fredde te estuve buscando, desde la entrada"-le dije sonriendo.

-"¿A si? ¿Y para que?"-pregunto mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa que se había pedido.

-"Bueno queria felicitarte, por el gol que convertiste el sábado"-le dije mas sonriente, ofreciendo mi mejor sonrisa ¿Por qué hago esto ahora?

-"Gracias, sinceramente fue un gol increíble"-dijo con algo de emoción en sus ojos.

-"Si sobre eso, como festejo, quería saber ¿Si quisieras ir conmigo a ver Seattle Sounders vs Los Angeles Galaxy?"-propuse, mientras ponía sobre la mesa dos entradas de ese partido, Freddie abrió los ojos.

-"¿Cómo conseguiste esas entradas? Escuche que estaban agotadas hace dos semanas"-dijo con sorpresa tomando una entrada y la empezó a apreciar.

-"Si lo se, mi hermana gemela, estaba saliendo con un chico que la iba a llevar a ese partido, pero terminaron y me las regalo, y pensé si podríamos ir los dos"-le propuse con cierto nervio a decir verdad.

-"¡Claro! Quisiera ver ese partido, ya que al otro día jugamos contra la sub 18 y quiero llegar inspirado"-me dijo con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, y que bonitos dientes tenia, y esos labios que sin querer me estaban llamando-"¡Gracias Sam!"-dijo sacándome de mis fantasías.

-"Oh, si claro entonces el partido es el sábado por tu casa a las…"-

-"No seas tonta, paso por tu casa"-se ofreció, yo sonreí.

-"De acuerdo"-le dije.

-"Entonces es una cita"-me dijo sonriendo de medio lado, y eso lo hacia ver mas encantador ¿Pero que rayos me sucede?

-"No, no lo consideres una cita si no quieres…"-

-"Es una cita, y punto"-dijo dándole otro mordisco a su hamburguesa, entonces era oficial tengo una cita con Freddie, pero ¿Por qué me emociono? Eh salido con muchos chicos en mi vida pero ahora es algo diferente… muy diferente.

_**Freddie**_

Legue a la casa de Sam, era grande a decir verdad, toque el timbre de su casa y me dispuse a esperar, tenia una cita con Sam, pero es una cita de amigos, no otra cosa, ojala que Sam no me hubiera malinterpretado, a decir verdad no es que Sam no se atractiva al contrario, solo es que no me gustaría a volver a entrar en es mundo luego lo que me paso con Pamela.

Abrieron la puerta y salió ella, pero no era ella, en realidad era su hermana gemela-"Hola Melanie"-la salude sin ganas.

-"¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"-pregunto algo asombrada.

-"Te conozco tan bien"-le dije con algo de asco.

-"Si, y yo a ti Freddie, deberíamos volver a conocernos mas"-dijo con su mirada perversa.

-"Escúchame, ese chico que conociste, ya no existe"-le dije en susurro cerca de ella.

-"¿Qué pasa aquí?"-pregunto Sam saliendo.

-"Hola Sam, estaba hablando con tu hermana"-le dije dirigiendo mi vista en ella, y odio admitirlo pero estaba muy linda hoy, estaba mas linda que otros días-"Estas linda"-le dije sin darme cuenta que se me había salido.

-"Gracias"-note un leve rubor en sus mejillas blanca.

-"¿Nos vamos?"-le propuse, ella acepto.

-"Adiós Melanie"-se despidió, yo solo le dedique una mirada de desprecio a su hermana gemela, que tenia una historia con ella, una historia que no quisiera recordar.

Nos subimos a un taxi y tomamos el camino hacia CenturyLink Field un estadio con una capacidad de mas 67.000 personas, al entrar al majestuoso estadio, nos sentamos en nuestros puestos-"¿Qué te parece?"-le pregunte.

-"Increíble, hay mucha gente"-dijo con asombro, esa gesto que le hacia ver graciosa.

Luego de 10 minutos, yo ya traía cargado gaseosas y papas fritas para presenciar el partido, y los equipos entraron, luego de cantar el himno americano y de Seattle, empezó el partido.

Habían pasado 13 minutos de la primera parte, hasta que Sam intento decir una cosa-"Freddie, ten-tengo algo que de-decirte"-dijo nerviosamente.

-"¿Claro que sucede?"-le pregunte.

-"Es que qui-quiero decirte la ra-razón de por que te invite a ver es-este partido"-dijo esta vez mas nerviosa.

-"Dime"-le dije poniéndome incomodo con esto, ¿no será lo que pienso?

-"Quiero seguirte"-dijo rápidamente, lo que dijo no le entendí del todo.

-"No entiendo Sam"-

-"Que quiero seguirte, en toda tu carrera"-dijo sonrojada y apenada.

-"¿Y como lo harás?"-le pregunte aun confundido.

-"Mi sueño es convertirme en una gran periodista, y lo hare realidad si te sigo en tu carrera y hago un reportaje de tu vida y carrera profesional"-me dijo dejándome en silencio, nadie me había pedido tal cosa, centre mi mirada en el tablero digital del estadio Marcador (SSO 0 – LAG 0) el partido estaba empatado jugado 19 minutos del primer tiempo.

-"Sabes Sam, para hacer realidad tu sueño no necesitas seguirme, hazlo por ti misma"-le dije, ella bajo la mirada al suelo seguramente decepcionada-"Pero si quieres seguirme tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta, y no pidiéndomelo"-le dije, ella levanto la mirada y se giro hacia mi, le dedique una sonrisa-"Sígueme si tu lo deseas"-le dije y sin darme cuenta se me abalanzo hacia regalándome un gran pero afectuoso abraso.

-"Gracias, gracias, gracias"-decía abrazada a mi, yo me estaba sofocando, pero no me quejaba, se sentía bien de todos modos.

-"Aww que linda pareja"-dijo una mujer mayor al pasar por nuestros puestos, yo me sonroje de sobremanera, y me había dado cuenta, que todos nos estaban mirada con una mirada enternecedora, y eso causo que me sonroje mas, pero nunca me la aparte, y se quedó abrazada a mi durante TODO el partido, partido ganado increíblemente por Seattle Soundes 2-0 contra Los Angeles Galaxy, aun así todo fue extraño y nuevo para mi.

_**Gibby**_

Estaba viendo el resumen del partido de Seattle Sounders 2-0 Los Angeles Galaxy, Seattle estaba ubicado en el segundo puesto de la conferencia Oeste, estaba viendo atentamente, hasta que llego un mensaje a mi celular, lo revise y era de Amanda, a decir verdad esta chica me esta empezando a agradar mucho mejor que antes, aun así no entendí porque reacciono así el Lunes pasado, pero al otro día me hablo como si nada, y bueno no quería darle mucha importancia.

_Amanda: "Estas viendo el resumen del partido de Seattle?"_

Me mando y le respondí: _"Si, lo estoy viendo el resumen, que gran victoria, ¿Cómo no fui?"_

A los pocos segundos respondió: _Amanda: "Si hubiera valido la pena ir, quería ir con Sam, pero ya había ido con Freddie a una cita"_

¿Cita? ¿Qué cita? ¿Y con Sam? Pero ¿Cómo puede ser? Eso no es cierto, Freddie no puede salir con ella a una cita, porque él sabe que Sam me gusta y no podría traicionarme, le mande un mensaje a Amanda: _"Eso es imposible Sam y Freddie no pudieron ir a una cita, eso es ridículo, además Freddie no le agrada Sam, así q no te creo :P" _le mande.

Casi enseguida me respondió: _Amanda: "Si no me crees ni modo, es tu problema, adiós Gibby tengo cosas que hacer, Adiós" _respondió y otra vez sucedió, cada vez que hablo de Sam, Amanda se pone así de extraña, pero bueno ese no es el problema ahora, ¿Sera cierto lo de Sam y Freddie? Y se es así, tengo que hablar seriamente con Fredward Benson.

_**Freddie**_

Luego de dos días volvimos al día lunes, pasamos clases, era la segunda semana, y ahora estábamos entrenando como siempre, pero lo mas extraño de todo es que Gibby no me hablo o ni siquiera hizo el intento de comunicarse conmigo, a Gibby le sucedía algo, pero no sabia que por ahora.

Luego del entrenamiento y del partido practica el cual al fin ganamos 1-0, yo no hice el gol, pero tuve muchas posibilidades a decir verdad, es mas el gol que convertimos fue gracias a un rebote que cedió el arquero titular después de un tiro que hice.

El entrenador nos llamo a mi y a el extraño de Gibby-"Buenos muchachos, quiero verlo motivados el próximo partido a ambos"-dijo dejándonos confundidos a ambos-"Jugaran de titular el próximo partido contra Los Angeles Galaxy si ganamos ese partido clasificamos a la Postemporada categoría sub 18, y ustedes serán titulares"-nos dijo, abrimos los ojos de la sorpresa, al fin, seriamos titulares ambos, ¡que alegría al fin, de mucho tiempo, era otro gran paso a nuestros sueños! Tengo que contárselo a Sam-"Bueno chicos espero que no me decepcionen suerte, adiós"-se despidió y yo alce las manos de victoria.

-"¡Si! ¡Lo estamos logrando Gibby!"-le dije, pero Gibby sonreía pero sin festejar-"¿Te sucede algo?"-le pregunte empezándome a preocupar.

-"No nada, solo si estoy feliz, pero mi duda hace que no lo demuestre"-dijo extraño por cierto.

-"¿Y cual es tu duda?"-le pregunte, el me miro.

-"¿Te gusta Sam?"-y de nuevo esa pregunta.

-"Te he dicho que… No"-lo dije casi en susurro.

-"Sabes, en otro momento me molestaría mucho, porque sabes que me gusta Sam"-dijo-"Pero no somos nosotros lo que deciden así que… ¿Guerra?"-dijo, la verdad no me entendía a mi mismo, fácilmente podría haber dicho que no me gusta, pero no pude, en estos últimos 3 meses mi vida cambio tanto, con lo de mi sueño, mi entorno, y mi… sentimientos ¿Acaso me gusta Sam? No eso es imposible, pero…

-"Guerra"-le dije dando por hecho la guerra que íbamos a tener Gibby y yo por Sam, aunque no se lo que me sucede con Sam, quiero averiguarlo, y haciéndole guerra a Gibby tal vez lo descubra, solo tal vez.

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado, bueno es un poco confuso el fic en general, pero de acuerdo vaya actualizando los capitulos le entenderan, asi que no se preocupen.**

**Freddie: ¿Que misterio tiene Freddie por esa Pamela? ¿Que es lo que siente por Sam?  
**

**Sam: ¿Lograra hacer realidad sus sueños seguiendo a Freddie? ¿Que siente por Freddie?  
**

**Gibby: ¿Podra conquistar a Sam, luego de haber hecho oficial la guerra por Sam?  
**

**Amanda: ¿Que paso antes con Freddie? ¿Por que reacciona extraño cuando Gibby habla de Sam?  
**

**Carly: ¿Lograra que Gibby se fije en ella?  
**

**Estas preguntas y mas seran respondidas muy pronto :D  
**

**Este cualquier duda por el fic, u otras cosas, dejenmelo saber por un review, y yo gustosamente respondere en la proxima actualizacion!  
**

**Dejenme reviews acepto criticas, felicitaciones, consejos, abucheos, amenazas de muerte... ok no, pero quisiera que me dejen sus apreciados reviews  
**

**y bueno me despido hasta una pronto actualizacion!  
**

**Tocino Boliviano 94  
**


	2. Una oportunidad aprovechada

**Hola como estan? jejeje FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! por cierto jejeje antes que me olvide!  
**

**Bueno, este es otro capitulo, el segundo y debo decir que muchisimas gracias por ssu reviews, me ayudaron mucho a decir verdad, bueno y espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen mas reviews!  
**

**Ustedes saben que el tema principal de este fic es el FUTBOL, asi que por esa razon, hay mucho de ese tema en este capitulo, espero que les guste.  
**

**Y sin mas, les dejo con la lectura.  
**

**iCarly y sus personajes, y los equipos, campeonatos, y demas no me pertenecen, pero el Fic si...  
**

_**¡Persiguiendo tus sueños!**_

**Capitulo 2: Una oportunidad aprovechada (octubre 2010- noviembre 2010)**

**Octubre 2010**

_**Freddie**_

Faltaba unos cuantos minutos, para el penúltimo partido de las divisiones menores de la MLS, jugábamos contra Los Angeles Galaxy sub 17, si ganábamos este partido, estaríamos ya clasificados a los cuartos de final, de la competencia, sería un gran salto de nuestra carrera y sueños, que tengo con mi mejor amigo Gibby.

Pero últimamente las cosas con Gibby no andan de lo mejor, por una simple cosa, nuestra "rivalidad" que tenemos por Sam, aunque la verdad no sé lo que me pasa con Sam, pero de igual manera, casi sin querer me metí en este enrollo, pero que más daba, aun así quería intentarlo, solo estaba de medio mi pasado, si solamente Sam, no hubiera sido popular, si no fuera la hermana gemela de Melanie y sobre todo, si no tuviera nada que ver con Pamela, todo hubiera sido muy diferente.

Pero bueno en este momento no quería pensar en aquello que me hacía mal, tan solo recordarlo, tenía que concentrarme nada más que el partido.

Estábamos en los vestidores, del pequeño estadio, veía mi indumentaria con los colores típico del equipo, la camiseta de color verde claro, con sus líneas en las hombreras típicas de la marca que nos patrocinaba en la indumentaria de colores azules, el short del mismo color, también con las mismas líneas característicos, más las medias largas de color azul oscuro, y los botines de la marca ADIDAS, muy bonito el conjunto.

Sin darme cuenta mi amigo se me acerco.

-"Estas listo"-me dijo un entusiasmado Gibby con su indumentaria listo, aunque los colores del portero, tenía su camiseta de portero, de color rojo, con las líneas en las hombreras de color verde, e igualmente el pantalón y medias del mismo color, con sus botines de su propiedad de color amarillo, de la marca Nike, todo listo para el partido.

-"Claro, solo falta atarme los botines"-le dije sonriendo, me ate los botines de inmediato y el Director Técnico entro a los vestidores.

-"Bueno muchachos, quiero que salgan y den su mejor partido si es posible, quiero compañerismo, quiero a un equipo unido, bien saben cada uno de ustedes, si ganamos este partido clasificamos, pero no quiero que le entre la ansiedad, entienden, vamos muchachos salgamos y hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer, jugar Soccer"-dio sus veredicto de ánimos, y salimos a la cancha, que por cierto, estaba casi repleta, el estadio Starfire Sports Complex estaba casi completo, siendo que es un partido de divisiones menores, el clima estaba perfecto para jugar, era de noche, la luz artificial funcionaban muy bien, solo faltaba nuestra victoria, para este gran espectáculo, y teníamos que cumplir.

_**Sam**_

Estábamos Amanda y yo, en el estadio Starfire Sports Complex, para ver el primer partido de titulares de Freddie y Gibby, aunque la verdad la sorprendí a Amanda, a decirle que vayamos, siendo que siempre es ella la que me invita, pero ahora lo hice yo, la razón de porque vine, es porque Gibby me invito, es extraño Gibby se ha portado conmigo de lo más amable y tierno, no encuentro la verdadera razón de porque se porta así conmigo, pero la verdad tampoco no le doy mucha importancia, pero sinceramente me gustaría que Freddie, haría por lo menos el intento de cómo se porta Gibby, la verdad no sé porque deseo eso, ¡hay, estoy tan confundida!.

-"¿En qué piensas?"-esa pregunta me saco de golpe de mis pensamientos.

-"En nada Amanda"-le dije con una sonrisa fingida.

-"Bueno, no te distraigas, por si no te has dado cuenta ya han entrados los equipos"-y de hecho era así, ya estaban alineados para cantar el himno, vaya a veces mis pensamientos, ocupan mucho tiempo.

Luego del himno de Seattle y de Estados Unidos, como era de costumbre, los equipos tomaron sus posiciones, para el partido, y lo vi a Freddie, se veía muy bien con su indumentaria, hasta podía decir que se veía _Sexy _¿Sam en que estás pensando?

Gibby también se veía muy bien con su vestimenta, aunque de diferente colores y modelo, lo cual es obvio porque es el portero, pero se veía muy bien, sino miren la cara de Amanda, se veía embobada viendo a Gibby, es una lástima que ella no acepte que le gusta Gibby.

-"¿Te diviertes?"-le pregunte, divertidamente obvio, ella reacciono y note un leve sonrojo, seguramente porque la descubrí.

-"Eh, no, no solo veía… el césped, si el césped, te has dado cuenta que bien cuidado lo tienen"-decía nerviosa, yo sonreí, a tal reacción tan tierna.

-"Si claro, y casualidad que la zona que está más cuidad es donde se encuentra Gibby"-le dije en tono pícaro, ella se dio cuenta y resoplo resignada.

-"Bueno si me descubriste, es que Freddie me conto la verdadera razón de por qué Gibby es titular hoy"-Bueno eso si no me lo esperaba.

-"¿En Serio?"-ella asintió afirmativamente-"Bueno cuenta"-le ordene.

-"La razón, es porque el anterior portero titular del equipo ascendió al equipo de primera y bueno dejo el puesto vacante y Gibby está tapando ese hueco"-me informo, una noticia que no lo sabía en verdad.

-"Bueno, yo creo que ahora él, tendría que aprovechar esta oportunidad ¿cierto?"-le dije.

-"Lo mismo me dijo Freddie"-dijo, miro hacia la cancha más precisamente viendo a Freddie, y note nuevamente un sonrojo al verlo, esta chica a veces me confunde, pareciera que le gusta Gibby, pero hay momentos que observa a Freddie y bueno pareciera…

Y sonó el silbato inicial.

Vaya eso me despertó, pero había comenzado el partido entre Seattle Sounders FC sub 17 vs Los Angeles Galaxy sub 17, el penúltimo partido de la temporada regular.

Freddie había tenido dos oportunidades de convertir, la primera a los 18, luego de una combinación de pases, Freddie llego solo a la portería, pero la buena reacción del portero contrario, detuvo el balón, y luego vino la otra oportunidad ahora de tiro libre, que a mi parecer era más de 26 metros, Freddie lanzo, pero nuevamente el portero reacciono muy bien, llevándose aplausos.

Gibby tuvo un primer tiempo tranquilo, con solo una llegada de peligro, que se había ido desviado muy lejos de su portería, nada de qué preocuparse.

El gol llego a través Napper, un jugador muy atractivo a mí parecer, que más parecía modelo que un jugador de futbol, pero bueno, el gol vino de un centro lanzado por Smith un jugador de Seattle Sounders, el gol fue marcado a los 39 minutos.

Terminado el primer tiempo, Lo jugadores se dirigieron a los vestidores.

-"Vaya que buen partido"-decía una muy animada Amanda.

-"Si lo sé, si el partido acaba así, Seattle clasifica a la próxima fase"-le dije tan emocionada como Amanda, se podía escuchar las emociones en el pequeño estadio.

Volvieron 15 minutos después para el segundo tiempo, con los mismos jugadores.

Aunque ahora se nota muy claramente que el equipo rival iba en busca del empate, en 3 oportunidades seguidas, Gibby se lució como héroe, primero un zendo disparo de más de 36 metros de distancia, con una lanzada increíble por parte de Gibby para detener el balon, todos aplaudieron y Amanda, se puso de pie aplaudiendo emocionada.

Luego, otra, un tiro de esquina del lado derecho, cuando se lanzó el centro un jugador rival cabeceó, y Gibby se lanzó a lado izquierdo, manoteando el balón, para que salga de la cancha, otra vez se ganó aplausos, y la última, luego de que un jugador sobrepasara a 3 defensas seguidos, entro un mano a mano que gano Gibby, increíble pero cierto, con el balón ganado, pateo el balón más adentro en la cancha y de una contra, Freddie, llego solo al arco y con un fuerte disparo, marco el segundo gol, todos gritaron eufóricos por el segundo gol, incluyéndome ciertamente, el gol se marcó en el minuto 85, cuando más parecía que iba a llegar el empate, Freddie se encarga de convertir el segundo del partido, y así termino el partido, se escuchó el silbato final y todos los jugadores, se abrazaron emocionados, y se acercaron a Gibby, quien se llevó la ovación de todos los presentes, un partido inolvidable pero Gibby y para todo el equipo.

_**Freddie**_

Sin muchas ganas, invite a una cita a Sam, no es que no quiera hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que me implique en la "guerra" con Gibby, y me había enterado, en el día del partido, contra Los Angeles Galaxy sub 17, que Gibby había invitado a la rubia, y bueno si no hacía algo, nunca descubriría lo que me pasa con ella, así que la invite, primero a comer algo, y luego, claro si ella lo deseaba a mirar la nada menos que la Final de Lamar Hunt U.S. Open Cup 2010 entre Seattle Sounders vs Columbus Crew, equipos de primera, que se enfrentarían en esta competencia histórica del Soccer norteamericano, cuando creía que Sam lo iba rechazar la propuesta de ver ese partido, me sorprendió diciéndome que si le gustaría ir, y por eso estamos aquí en CenturyLink Field con Sam, ya sentados en nuestros puestos.

-"¿Te diviertes?"-la pregunta de Sam me saco de mis pensamientos.

-"Oh sí, claro, y ¿tu?"-le pregunte.

-"Me divierto"-confeso, y la vi sonreír, es tan parecida, ¡rayos!

-"Sabes, me sorprende que hubieras aceptado venir"-le dije, para alejar mis pensamientos, de ella.

-"¿Por qué?"-me pregunto algo confundida.

-"Bueno, pensé que no te gustaba mucho el Soccer"-le dije.

-"Si, yo pensaba lo mismo, pero note la dedicación y la pasión en este deporte, lo cual me intereso, y sé que el mejor equipo del mundo por el momento es Inter de Milan de Italia"-me sorprendí, al ver que una chica sabia eso, y ahora que lo noto, ella es diferente a… no quiero recordarla.

-"Vaya, me sorprende, y dime, si tanto sabes de futbol, ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito del mundo?"-me anime a preguntarle.

-"Barcelona de España"-y bueno, que más daba, esta chica igual es interesante, aunque compartamos, diferentes gustos sobre el equipo favorito-"¿Y el tuyo?"-me pregunto.

-"Su clásico rival"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Ouu, entonces somos rivales en ese aspecto"-me dijo sonriendo, poco a poco me doy cuenta de muchas cosas sobre ella, pero no había tiempo para analizarla, por que salieron los equipos a la cancha.

Seattle Sounders salió con la indumentaria de titular, color amarillo, con las líneas y algunas formas verdes, y el equipo rival Columbus Crew de color negro, con líneas amarillas, luego de cantar el himno, comenzó el partido.

El partido comenzó con ataques de Seattle primero al primer minuto, un cabezazo que retuvo el arquero rival, y luego, un disparo con la misma reacción del mismo portero, pero esta vez a los 15 minutos, luego llego un susto, del equipo rival, una gran combinación entre los jugadores rivales, y por suerte, fue afuera de la portería, se podía escuchar el suspiro de alivio en el estadio, eso fue en el minuto 19, y nuevamente llego una nueva llegada del equipo rival y GOL, de Kevin Burns, al minuto 25, el estadio quedo enmudecido, mire a Sam, y estaba congelada, al igual que todo el estadio, Seattle Sounders FC 0 Columbus Crew 1.

El partido se reanudó y nueva llegada ahora de Seattle sin mucha suerte en el minuto 33, unos minutos después, lanzaron un centro los de Seattle, el arquero salió y despejo el balón con los puños, un jugador de Seattle contuvo el rebote, disparo, pero reboto y otro jugador de Seattle tomo el rebote y disparo, y GOOOOOOL, todo el estadio, saltaron eufóricos celebrando el gol, cuando menos me di cuenta Sam, me abrazo, fuertemente celebrando el gol marcado por Sanna Nyassi al minuto 38, Seattle Sounders FC 1 Columbus Crew 1.

Termino el primer tiempo empatado, en 1 gol por lado, un gran partido.

-"Vaya, a esto le llaman el partido Final"-dijo una muy emocionada Sam.

-"Así es"-le sonreí.

-"Invítame cuando haya otra, no importa de equipos sean"-sonreí a tal sugerencia.

-"Tenlo por segura que lo haré"-le dije, y así esperamos los 15 minutos, hasta que vuelva los equipos.

Comenzó el partido, con más dinámica del equipo rival, y nuevamente una llegada, que casi nos deja sin aliento, del nerviosismo, por suerte el balón salió desviado al minuto 49, ahora le toco a Seattle, llegando por la banda derecha, disparo y por fortuna del equipo rival, un defensa despejo, antes de que llegue a la portería sucedió al minuto 53, Minuto 59, gran centro, para un jugador de Seattle, llego solo, tenía que empujar solamente el balón para convertir, pero justamente el arquero rival apareció, para el lamento del público, Ahora en el minuto 63, un acercamiento del equipo rival, disparo, y contuvo perfectamente el portero, ganándose los aplausos, incluyendo los míos, minuto 65, un centro, casi perfecto, un jugador de Seattle cabeceo, al lado incomodo del portero, el balón por desgracia cayo en el travesaño, y el rebote lo tuvo un jugador de Seattle y GOOOOOOOOOOOOL, nuevamente todos se abrazaron eufóricos, Sam, se me abalanzo en mi espalda, no me importaba, solo celebraba el gol lo convirtió nuevamente Sanna Nyassi, Seattle Sounders FC 2 Columbus Crew 1.

Minuto 73, una nueva llegada de Seattle, pero bueno no termino del todo bien, Minuto 85, un lateral, por el lado derecho, del equipo rival, se adentra en el área, lanza un centro rasante por abajo, y un jugador disparo cuando el balón llego a su pies, y todos se le paralizo el corazón, cuando el balón muy violentamente reboto en el poste de la portería, luego despejaron y todos respiraron aliviados, pero sentí una cálida mano, Sam, estaba tan nerviosa que tomo mi mano, como seguro, yo no me queje es más me agrado, minuto 94, todos gritábamos que acabara el partido, y así fue el árbitro pito el final del partido, de ahí en adelante todo fue fiesta, Sam me abrazo nuevamente, juro que casi me ahorca, pero como toda la noche no me queje, el partido acabo Seattle Sounders FC 2 Columbus Crew 1, Seattle campeón por segunda vez del Lamar Hunt U.S. Open Cup 2010. **(N/A: Si quieren ver el partido, busquen en Youtube, y pongan Seattle Sounders vs Columbus 5 de octubre 2010, y aparecera!)**

Luego de todos los festejos, lleve a Sam a casa.

-"¿Qué te pareció?"-le pregunte.

-"Fue una cita, fuera de lo común, pero fue la mejor cita que tuve"-me confeso con una gran sonrisa, llegamos a su casa.

-"Bueno, es bueno saber que fui tu mejor cita Sam"-dijo divertidamente-"Bueno, ya llegamos"-

-"Si lo sé, gracias Freddie, en serio la pase genial contigo"-ya solamente sonreí, y entonces me di cuenta de algo, Sam se me estaba acercando, para…-"No Sam… no ahora"-le dije alejándome un poco de ella.

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?"-me pregunto algo, molesta.

-"Yo sé por qué, adiós Sam"-me despedí y la deje allí, tal vez me odiaría después de esto, pero tengo mis motivos, y bueno, ahora no quiero revivir esos motivos, no ahora.

_**Gibby**_

A los días de mi primer partido como titular en el equipo, T-Bo, vino a visitarme, y diciéndome que en ese partido varios ojeadores, de fama nacional, y algunos internacional, se fijaron en mí, fue una gran noticia, mi sueño, poco a poco, se cumplía, solo tenía que seguir luchando por ese sueño.

Luego de que se fuera, me fui a mi habitación y justo cuando entre recibí un mensaje, antes de leerlo, encendí la TV para ver la final de Seattle Sounders FC contra Columbus Crew, de la Lamar Hunt U.S. Open Cup 2010, Seattle había llegado a la final, quería ir al partido, pero me sorprendí que se habían agotados las entradas, y no me quedo otra que mirarlo en casa, el partido transcurría por el minuto 12, seguía sin goles, entonces me dispuse a leer el mensaje.

_Amanda: Oye, Ola como estas? Q haces? _Vaya típico en ella en escribir asi.

_Respuesta: Nada viendo, el partido de Seattle y tú?_

_Amanda: En Serio? Yo igual xD, sabes Freddie está ahí mismo en el estadio._

_Respuesta: En serio que suertudo, yo intente conseguir entradas, pero se agotaron._

_Amanda: Pues lo consiguió en septiembre, que esperabas?_

_Respuesta: Vaya, hace tiempo, porque no me lo habrá dicho?_

_Amanda: Yo q sepa te lo iba a decir, pero fue con Sam._ Al leer ese mensaje, me senté en mi cama, como reacción de lo que había leído.

_Respuesta: que? Me estás diciendo que Sam y Freddie, fueron juntos al partido?_

_Amanda: Asi es, Sam me lo confirmo hace un momento :D _Así que Freddie reacciono, bueno estamos en "guerra" cierto, bien Freddie logro una cita con ella, pero aun así no significa que gano, solo tengo que poner más entusiasmo, en el instante me llego otro mensaje de Amanda.

_Amanda: Sam me dice, que la está pasando excelente :D _O puede que me gane, oh no, Freddie sabe más de esas cosas que esas, ¿Qué hare? Y para males, Columbus Crew convierte el primer gol del partido, ¿Qué cosa peor podría suceder hoy?

_Reespuesta: Gracias Amanda, pero olvidémonos de ellos dos, y tú que cuentas? _Me acosté nuevamente en la cama, y le cambie de tema no quería hablar más de ellos, dos, luego pensaría en eso.

_**Sam**_

Y aquí estaba yo, ya en la escuela, por desgracia, siendo la popular de la escuela, todos pasan por mi lado y me saludan con sus intenciones hipócritas y fingidas, decidí no afligirme por tonterías, solo estaba esperando a cierto castaño, que ayer, me sorprendió, al rechazarme, sé que Freddie no es esa clase de chicos, pero igual me sorprendió y quería saber la razón de ¿Por qué?

Lo vi entrar en la escuela, y bueno la popularidad le está haciendo factura, por que entro y lo saludaron un mar de personas, más precisamente chicas oxigenadas y falsas, rápidamente me acerque a él, como reclamando lo mío.

-"Freddie"-lo salude.

-"Hola Sam"-me saludo simplemente, cuando nos vieron conversando, nadie más se animó a acercarse, a veces ser popular tenía sus ventajas.

-"Necesito hablar contigo"-le dije.

-"¿De qué?"-me pregunto confundido.

-"¿Cómo que de qué? De ayer, de lo que paso en mi casa"-le dije como si fuera lo más obvio, Freddie rodo los ojos.

-"No Sam, no quiero hablar de eso"-me dijo, y comenzó a caminar, yo lo detuve imponiéndome delante de él.

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunte, empezando a molestarme.

-"Tengo mis razones Sam"-me dijo.

-"Dímelas"-le ordene, él se rio en tono burlón.

-"Si claro, ahora apártate"-me ordeno.

-"No, hasta que me digas porque"-le dije firmemente cruzándome de brazos, el resoplo solamente, y entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba, ¡me beso!, si me beso de improviso, no me esperaba tal acción, su beso, fue terco, pero se sentía bien, y poco a poco le correspondía, pero justo cuando empezaba el beso a tomarse más profundo, Freddie se separó.

-"¿Feliz?"-me dijo, y entonces paso sobre mí, y se alejó de mí, yo quedo más o menos sin reacción, ¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?, mis supuestas amigas se me acercaron, y me preguntaron cosas si salíamos o teníamos algo en especial, pero yo obviamente no respondí en nada a sus bobas preguntas, mi cabeza se había quedado paralizado en su beso, terco, pero me gusto, y ahora sabia una cosa, quería otro, y voy hacer todo por conseguirlo, a veces me parecía a Carly.

_**Freddie**_

Bueno, es oficial, besar a Sam Puckett fue un error garrafal, no lo digo por ella, para que ella besa excelente, lo digo, por las consecuencias de haber besado a la líder de las Populares, tal vez debí medir eso, pero qué más da, pero si digo que fue un error lo fue, y ahora, por ese estúpido beso, mi popularidad subió tanto, que ahora volví a ser ese chico que nadie podía ignorar, y odio de sobremanera la popularidad, y solo la bese para callarla, no quería que me llenara de preguntas, solamente porque no quiero recordar mi estúpido pasado.

Para olvidar el estrés de ese día en la escuela, me dirigí al entrenamiento del equipo, hoy darían nuevamente la lista para jugar el último partido de la temporada Regular, antes de que comiencen los Play Offs, el próximo partido era contra Houston Dynamo, por suerte seria en Seattle, ya clasificados jugaríamos solo para cumplir.

Cuando llegue de inmediato me aliste, y me encamine a la cancha, donde hace unos días, habíamos ganado el partido, todos estaban sentados sobre el césped, que suerte que no había comenzado el entrenamiento, nos dio unas palabras de aliento, lo importante en jugar en conjunto, y muchos consejos más, y así nos retiró a la cancha el DT del equipo, hicimos unas cuantas sesiones de ejercicios, y luego empezamos a jugar un partido de preparación, aun cuando ya había jugado de titular, hoy jugué para los suplentes, y empatamos de 3 goles por lado, pude convertir uno por suerte, por causa del destino, el portero contrario era Gibby y bueno, está un buen momento y me detuvo varios disparos, fue un gran entrenamiento de todos modos.

Luego del entrenamiento, el DT me llamo.

-"Freddie, tú serás titular"-me informo, como si fuera lo más común, pero para mí, fue una inyección de alegría y felicidad.

-"¿En serio?"-le pregunte.

-"Obviamente, tú y tu amigo Gibson, fueron los que más rápido se adaptaron al equipo, por eso Gibson, también jugara titular, este fin de semana"-me alegre más, al escuchar que mi amigo también, estamos cumpliendo nuestros sueños, paso a paso, pero lo estamos haciendo.

Luego ya en los vestidores me decidí a acercarme a Gibby.

-"¿Lo sabes cierto?"-le pregunte a Gibby.

-"Eh ¿Qué se?"-me pregunto confundido.

-"Eres titular, para el próximo encuentro"-le dije con énfasis.

-"¿En serio?"-yo asentí-"Siii, que alegría, Sam se pondrá feliz, cuando escuche eso"-soltó, y yo bueno, deje de sonreir.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Oh, discúlpame, es de la emoción"-yo lo mire no muy convencido-"Bueno el punto es que ambos somos titulares"-dijo con emoción-"¿Eres titular cierto?"-

-"Pero claro"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Bien Freddie, estamos más cerca de nuestros sueños"-dijo con un cierto brillo en los ojos.

-"Lo sé, lo se amigó lo sé"-dije sonriendo, ya me imaginaba en los estadios más famosos del mundo, jugando la final de las Champions League, o representando a Estados Unidos, en la copa del mundo, vaya tantos sueños por lograr, y poco a poco lo estamos logrando junto mi amigo Gibby, ojala todo salga bien de aquí en adelante.

_**Carly**_

He escuchado, raro por cierto, que Sam y Freddie se besaron, no sé si será verdad, pero no me importaba mucho, seguramente fue Freddie que la beso, por lo que es mi gran amiga Sam, pero bueno ese no es el punto, lo que realmente importa es Gibby, para mi desgracia, siendo el mejor amigo de Freddie, quien ha subido escandalosamente su popularidad, también subió el de Gibby, y bueno es obvio que se le van acercar muchas chicas, y eso no lo soportaría, por el simple hecho, de que yo ya le había echado el ojo desde hace más 2 meses, y nadie me arrebataría lo que creo ya debe ser mío.

Aunque la verdad no tuve muchas oportunidades de acercarme a él, porque para mí desgracia siempre está siguiendo a Sam, no la culpo, debe ser normal, ya que ella es la líder, pero debo hacerle notar que hay otras chicas más que solamente Sam y de eso me encargare, no sé por qué hago tanto por este chico, no sé porque, aunque no se lo he dicho a nadie pero se me hace muy conocido, pero no importa, lo que importa es que lo quiero tener a ese bombón y ahora.

Estaba en la escuela, caminaba buscando una cosa, y lo encontré, en su casillero, debía aprovechar, estaba solo sin que nadie lo molestase, me acerque sigilosamente, me acomode un poco el cabello, y sacudí mi linda falda, y me acerque.

-"Hola Gibby"-lo salude, note que se sobresaltó.

-"Oh, Carly, hola"-me saludo, al parecer nervioso eso es buena señal, para mí.

-"¿Cómo has estado?"-dije lo más sexy posible, apoyándome de espaldas con los casilleros cercanos.

-"Eh, bien, este, tengo algo de prisa, nos vemos luego Carly"-y otra vez lo mismo, se me escapo, ¿Por qué se pone así conmigo? Es el primer chico que me ignora de esa manera, seguramente por eso me gusta, no lo sé, pero duele, es raro que me duela, pero duele un sentido que nunca había sentido, y bueno tendré que investigar qué es lo que le gusta a él.

_**Freddie**_

Y estábamos a punto de jugar el último partido de la temporada regular, ya estábamos clasificados, pero solo jugábamos para cumplir, jugábamos contra Houston Dynamo, jugábamos de local, a decir verdad, había menos público, que el anterior partido, pero aun así se podía sentir el apoyo, y entre todas esas personas estaban Amanda, Sam y ¿Carly?, bueno me sorprende el hecho, de que ella este ahí, pero seguramente era por Gibby, bueno eso no tenía importancia ahora.

Nuestra indumentaria estaba compuesta, en esta ocasión, el color de la camiseta y el pantalón de negro y medias negras, con líneas verdes, y el de los rivales, era de naranja en la camiseta, con líneas blancas y el pantalón de color blanco con líneas naranjas y medias naranjas, por la similitud de colores en la camiseta, se decidió jugar con vestimenta alternativa.

Y comenzó, dando el pitazo inicial del árbitro, los primeros 10 minutos fue relativamente tranquilo, retuvimos el balón, en puros pases, sin peligro, la primera opción llego a los 18, entre por la banda derecha, y lance un centro, cabeceo Shane, pero encima de la portería, luego a los 24, llegue de nuevo con el balón, esta vez por el centro, por lado derecho venia Smith, pase el balón a él, y lanzo un nuevo centro, pero contuvo el portero rival, más tarde a los 29, los rivales, llegaron de contra, pero Gibby se lució, despejando aunque con los pies, antes que llegue el rival al balón, después a los 33 de nuevo los rivales llegaron ahora por el lado izquierdo, entro más al área e hizo el famoso "pase de la muerte" a la área chica, pero Gibby, manoteo el balón, justo en el momento en que un rival pateo, y nuevamente se ganó el aplauso, y después de eso, no hubo más proximidades a las porterías, y el primer tiempo termino, Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 0 Houston Dynamo (sub 17) 0.

Ya para el segundo tiempo, fue un poco más fuerte, ganándome a los 51, un golpe en el tobillo, al intentar detenerme luego de haber pasado sobre dos defensa y el tercero se barrió, pero su pie me dio justo en el tobillo, haciendome caer al suelo, por suerte no fue nada grave, aunque el jugador que me golpeo recibió una tarjeta amarilla y además teníamos una oportunidad de convertir a través de este tiro libre que tenía al menos 23 metros de distancia hasta la portería.

-"Freddie, patea"-me ordeno el capitán del equipo, Orlando Gomes, un venezolano, que vino a probar suerte en Estados Unidos, era el mejor por así decirlo, había convertido en todo el campeonato 6 goles, además que es un gran conductor del equipo, y ahora tenía la posibilidad de convertir, por el medio que estuve practicando por meses, acomode el balón y me posicione para patear, el portero había acomodado la barrera, y cuando el árbitro dio la orden, patee, mi disparo paso rozando encima de la barrera, aun con el intento de sacarla el portero no lo consiguió y entro.

-"GOOOOOOOOOOOOL"-se escuchó, en el pequeño, estadio, yo corrí hacia la gente, donde más se encontraba reunida, celebrando mi gol, y era obvio que yo también lo estaba festejando, divise a Sam y ve que sonreía muy feliz, esa sonrisa, era tan diferente a la sonrisa… no hace falta que la nombre, porque justo en el momento que pensaba en eso, un compañero salto encima mío, celebrando mi gol.

-"Ves te lo dije"-dijo Orlando, ahora el partido iba a los 53 minutos, Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 1 Houston Dynamo (sub 17) 0.

Reanudando el partido, fue un partido más controlado por nosotros, hasta el minuto 78, que un descuido de la defensa, un jugador rival, entro solo en un mano a mano con Gibby, pero esta vez Gibby no tuvo mucha suerte, porque el rival con inteligencia, sobrepaso a Gibby y sin protección la portería, empujo el balón y GOL de Houston Dynamo, pude notar, como maldecía Gibby no lo culpo, Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 1 Houston Dynamo (sub 17) 1.

Y por desgracia, no pudimos hacer más, es por eso que el partido, termino empatado a un gol por lado, un empate, que al final no sirve de nada, aunque pareciera que por el otro lado, le sirvió, por los festejos que tenían, ajenos a eso, nos fuimos a los vestidores, no fue un partido malo, pero ahora, se venían los partidos en serio, y todavía no sabíamos el rival, ojala, sea un partido, que pueda jugar de titular.

_**Gibby**_

Luego del partido, estaba algo enojado, sabía que habíamos jugado un partido bueno, pero habíamos empatado, y eso me ponía enfadado, pero aunque recibí varias felicitaciones de casi todo el equipo, quería ganar, y así al final del partido, dedicárselo a Sam, que había ido a ver con Amanda, y sorprendentemente Carly, también había ido, y no es que me moleste, pero esa chica desde hace tiempo que no me deja de seguir, tampoco soy tan tonto para no darme cuenta que le gusto, pero no sabía que luego me iba a gustar Sam, bueno es mi culpa por haberle dado alas al principio y ahora tenía que vivir con eso, hasta que ella se cansara, o en lo peor de los casos, que yo me canse.

Freddie se había ido más temprano hoy, lo recogió su mamá, me ofreció que me lleve, pero negué su oferta, porque mi idea, sin que Freddie lo supiera era irme con Sam, ya listo, salí, y en la salida, esperaba encontrarme con Sam, pero no, me encontré nada menos que…

-"Gibby"-

-"Carly"-si era Carly quien estaba ahí parada en la puerta de salida, del estadio-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-le pregunte.

-"Estaba esperándote"-me respondió.

-"¿Tan tarde?"-eran las 11:30 de la noche, y era un poco peligroso a esta hora, claro eso no me importaba si era Sam.

-"No te preocupes, pensaba irme contigo, para que no me pasara nada"-dijo nuevamente en ese tono coqueto.

-"Carly, yo en realidad, pensaba irme en taxi, y como Sam vive cerca mío, pensaba también…"-

-"Sam se fue"-me dijo rápidamente, pero su sonrisa se había desaparecido.

-"¿Se fue?"-le pregunte, algo decepcionado.

-"Si, la mama de Freddie la ofreció llevarla, y ella acepto, y se fue junto con Amanda"-eso explicaba, otra vez se hizo con la suya.

-"Oh, entonces me tendré que ir solo"-le dije.

-"La quieres ¿cierto?"-me dijo de la nada, la mire confundida-"Sam, a ella la quieres ¿cierto?"-me dijo con una expresión difícil de expresar.

-"Eh, Carly yo…"-

-"La quieres porque es la chica más popular de la escuela ¿cierto?"-me dijo.

-"¡No!"-le respondí rápidamente.

-"Entonces la quieres porque… ella tiene sueños ¿cierto?"-me dijo sorprendiéndome en verdad.

-"Mira, Freddie me conto que Sam, tiene un sueño, pero nunca me dijo que sueño es"-le dije, ella desvió la mirada.

-"Perdón, pensé que…"-

-"¿Por qué pensaste eso?"-le pregunte.

-"Es, que me di cuenta de que a Sam, no la ves como todos los chicas de la escuela, me di cuenta que tú eres de los pocos que vio a Sam de una manera diferente, y pensé que sería por su sueño que está siguiendo"-me dijo con cierta sinceridad.

-"Quisiera decirte que es por eso, pero no sé cuál es su sueño"-ella me miro extrañada.

-"¿Realmente no lo sabes?"-me pregunto, yo negué con un movimiento de mi cabeza-"Bueno, eso no tiene importancia ahora"-dijo con una sonrisa, pero por primera vez veía una sonrisa sincera en ella, y aseguraba que le quedaba mejor que esas sonrisas falsas y exageradas.

-"¿Y tú tienes un sueño que quieres cumplir?"-le pregunte, ella se ruborizo levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que se note en la luz de la noche.

-"No te rías, pero mi sueño es… prométeme que no lo vas a decir a nadie"-me dijo.

-"Te lo prometo"-dije sonriendo, a decir verdad, esta Carly que se estaba presenciando ante mis ojos me estaba agradando.

-"Serás el primero que le digo esto, pero mi sueño es convertirme en actriz"-dijo escondiendo su cabeza, como avergonzada, yo sonreí y me acerque y tome con ambas manos sus mejillas, y delicadamente moví su cabeza, suficiente para que me mirara.

-"Y sé que lo vas a cumplir"-le dije sonriendo, ella sonrió y me abrazo, casi de inmediato, un poco sorprendido, pero correspondí al abrazo, vaya esta Carly es muy diferente, como me gustaría que fuese así, todas las veces, pero también me di cuenta, que fingía ser esa Carly, seguramente por el entorno que estaba, eso sería lo más razonable, en esta ocasión, pero no me importaba eso ahora, solo sé que descubrí a esa niña, que bueno no sé, creo que me está empezando a gustar.

_**Freddie**_

Luego del entrenamiento del dia siguiente, recibí un mensaje por parte de Sam, que me estaría esperando, después del entrenamiento, aunque se me hizo extraño, por lo que se, ella estaría en el club de periodismo de la escuela, ella me lo había dicho, luego que la descubrí salir, de ese salón, no tenía intenciones de preguntarle nada, pero se me adelanto y me dijo que estaba en ese club, yo no iba a decir nada al respecto, pero me hizo prometerle que no le diga a nadie, y no me quedo otro remedio que hacer prometerle que no lo iba a decir a nadie, pero que extraño, como dije, hoy día se reunían, ¿Cómo es que me está esperando afuera?

Al salir, la encontré, esperando en la salida del estadio, sonreía de una manera tan extraña que en vez de ser Sam, podría ser…

-"Freddie"-me llamó.

-"Melanie"-le dije desganado, descubriendo de quien se trataba.

-"¿Melanie, donde esta Melanie?"-fingió buscar a su hermana.

-"Melanie, no hace falta que finjas"-le dije.

-"No estoy fingiendo, soy Sam"-me dijo.

-"¿En Serio?"-

-"Si, Freddie, soy yo Sam"-me dijo, sinceramente se veía que decía la verdad pero…

-"A mí no me engañas, Melanie"-le dije, ella resoplo.

-"Vaya es difícil engañarte, ¿cierto?"-dijo ya en su tono habitual.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué tienes el celular de Sam?"-le pregunte.

-"Estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo y por qué la tonta de Sam, se olvidó su celular en mi casa"-Respondió a mis preguntas.

-"¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?"-le dije con el ceño fruncido, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

-"De Sam"-me respondió simplemente, yo me cruce de brazos.

-"¿Qué pasa con Sam?"-le pregunte.

-"Me entere, que últimamente tú y ella, están más juntos, hasta se dice que se besaron"-dijo Melanie.

-"Lo del beso si es cierto, pero de que estamos juntos no"-le dije secamente.

-"¿Entonces, estas empezando a…"-

-"No"-le dije soltando mis brazos, y con los puños apretados.

-"¿En serio?"-me pregunto sonriendo.

-"Mira Melanie, luego de lo que paso con Pamela, no quiero volver a esa estúpida vida"-le dije lo más claro posible.

-"Bueno, por lo que veo y escucho, está volviendo Fred B. y no sabes como a muchos no está agradando que vuelva"-me nombro ese nombre, que por un año entero deje de escuchar, me acerque a ella lo más intimidante posible.

-"Mira Melanie, no nombres ese nombre, ese alias, ya no existe para mi"-le advertí.

-"Al parecer Sam no lo sabe ¿cierto?"-me dijo sonriendo con maldad, yo me aleje dos pasos de ella.

-"No se lo dirías ¿cierto?"-le dije.

-"Sabes Sam, conoce a la leyenda de Fred B. pero ella no sabe quién es, ella cree que se transfirió a otra escuela, no sabes cómo se va a decepcionar cuando se entere que eres tú"-dijo haciendo un puchero tan falso como ella.

-"No metas a Sam, en mi pasado"-le advertí, furioso a decir verdad.

-"Imagínate, cuando se entere a cuanto has llevado a la cama, a Pamela, a mí, y casi a todas las chicas de la escuela, incluyendo a…"-se me acerco a mi oído-"Amanda"-me susurro, como instinto, me aleje más de ella ¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo rayos lo sabía?

-"Solo pido que no metas a Sam, ella no tiene nada que ver"-le dije.

-"Oh vamos, Fred, cuando llego el momento, a Sam la llevaras a la cama, tendras sexo con ella y luego buscaras a otra ilusa que…"-

-"¡Melanie!"-le grite furioso, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más de sus tonterías-"Mira, sé que aun debes estar enojada conmigo, pero…"-sentí mis mejillas encenderse-"Yo si estuve enamorado de ti"-solté, ella quedo cabizbajo.

-"Lo sé, pero aun así decidiste estar con ella"-me dijo.

-"Lo sé, porque pensé que no te importaba"-

-"Yo cambie por ti"-me dijo con tono apagado.

-"Y yo por ti, lo siento… Mel"-le dije por su antiguo apodo, así le decía, cuando teníamos, nada menos que 10 años.

-"Me tengo que ir"-dijo rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha.

-"¡Espera!"-la detuve de un brazo-"No le dirás ¿cierto?"-le pregunte.

-"No… no por ahora"-y sin más salió corriendo, la vi tomar el bus, y se alejó sin más, de mí, en 5 años, mi vida fue un asco, y cuando por fin pude salir de esa vida, quería un cambio quería seguir un sueño sano, y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo de a pasos, pequeños, pero efectivos, y no quería por nada en el mundo, destruir ese sueño, y mi sueño está unido con el de Sam, y no puedo fallarle, solo espero que Melanie, no diga nada por ahora, que será de la vida de mi amiguita 'Mel'… porque Melanie, no es la conocí por 4 años…

**Noviembre 2010**

_**Gibby**_

Un nuevo mes, un nuevo entrenamiento fue el que tuvimos, Freddie y yo, hablando de Freddie, hable con él, y le dije que me retiraba por la lucha por Sam, se sorprendió y me pregunto ¿Por qué? Y bueno decidí no decirle por ahora, creo que pronto se enteraría, de una manera u otra, pero eso es otra historia.

Hoy luego del entrenamiento, daban los nombres para los cuartos de final, nosotros pertenecemos a la conferencia oeste, así que podría tocarnos con los siguientes 3 equipos, en los cuartos de final contra Los Angeles Galaxy (Sub 17), Houston Dynamo(sub 17) o Chicas USA (sub 17) y a diferencia del campeonato de primera división, las semifinales no podría tocar con cualquier equipo del país, y bueno los otros equipos clasificados son D.C. United (sub 17) New York Red Bulls (sub 17), Toronto FC (sub 17) y Columbus Crew (sub 17), con cualquiera de estos equipos podríamos enfrentarnos.

Luego de haber acabado el entrenamiento, el DT nos reunió en el medio de la cancha y nos hizo sentarnos en el césped.

-"Bueno muchachos, ya tenemos rival para este sábado, se trata de Chivas USA, y el partido de ida lo jugaremos en Carson, California, siendo una suerte con el equipo de primera de Seattle también jugara contra Los Angeles Galaxy, ese mismo día, el partido de ida, de las semifinales de conferencia"-dijo muy seriamente el entrenador-"Bueno los convocados al partido están en esa lista, que esta ubicado en la vitrina de informaciones, pueden ir a revisarlos, los que desean"-dijo por último, nos levantamos, y me encamine a ver la lista.

-"¿Chivas USA, no?"-pregunto Freddie, quien ya estaba a mi lado.

-"Al parecer, si"-le dije.

-"Sabes bien que cuando jugamos de visitante, tenemos el derecho de llevar a una persona con nosotros, me toca llevar a Mandy, pero tú ¿A quién llevaras?"-me pregunto-"Seguramente a Sam ¿cierto?"-me pregunto nuevamente.

-"Eh, no en realidad no, pienso llevar a otra persona"-note que frunció el ceño cuando le respondí.

-"¿En serio y a quién?"-me pregunto sorprendido.

-"Por ahora no te lo diré"-le dije simplemente.

-"Vaya, ahora todos andan con secretos"-dijo Freddie fastidiado, yo solo reí levemente, cuando llegamos a ver las listas, busque en porteros y le i lo siguiente

_Convocados (Porteros): Primer Portero: Orenthal Gibson, Segundo Portero: Pedro Ortiz_

Y eso daba a entender que nuevamente soy titular, sonreí al saber eso, y Freddie bueno, era obvio que era titular, pero como una costumbre le pregunte.

-"¿Y?"-

-"Titular"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y bueno ahora quedaba ir a Carson, California, y jugar el partido de ida, que se avecinaba, y también tenía que invitar a alguien, y se bien a quien invitar.

_**Carly**_

Teníamos una reunión de las populares, querían organizar una fiesta en celebración del Día Internacional del Hombre que se celebraba el 19 de noviembre y darle una sorpresa, de una manera, que bueno, se muchos disfrutaran, pero bueno no quiero hablar de eso ahora, más bien últimamente, estaba más alejada de esas reuniones, veía a Sam, con su cara de fastidio y ya me había dado cuenta lo suficiente que no le gustaba estar ahí parada como la líder de las populares, y ahora que lo pienso, tuve mucha suerte de que no me hubieran elegido como la líder, o estaría como Sam, pero bueno no iba a saberlo, no después de que Gibby me abriera los ojos, ese día en la salida del estadio, estuve con él toda la noche y me acompaño hasta el edificio Bushwell , fue una noche, que me hizo ver, que no es necesario ser falsa, para conseguir tus sueños.

Luego de la reunión, me fui rápidamente de la escuela, fui a mi casillero, saque lo necesario, y me fui, pero al salir, encontré en la salida de la escuela una agradable sorpresa.

-"Gibby"-él estaba de espalda viendo los edificios cercanos, se giró, al escucharme.

-"Carly"-me sonrió.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-le pregunte, aunque intentando disimular mi emoción.

-"Este, te estaba esperando"-me dijo.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?"-le pregunte, creo que más emocionada.

-"Quería invitarte a un lugar"-me dijo sonriendo.

-"¿A dónde?"-le pregunte rápidamente.

-"¿Alguna vez, has ido a Carson, California?"-me pregunto.

-"Eh, no ¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque este fin de semana, jugamos ahí, y quería llevarte, claro si tú quieres"-me dijo sonriendo, aunque notaba cierto nerviosismo en él, y se veía tan tierno.

-"Claro"-le respondí.

-"¿En serio?"-me pregunto, sin creerse, lo que acabo de responder.

-"Claro, me gustaría ir contigo"-le sonreí, y él me sonrió.

-"Entonces es un hecho, iras conmigo, este sábado a Carson, California"-dijo aun sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-"Sera grandioso"-le dije.

-"¿Quieres tomar un helado?"-me pregunto de repente, me agrado la sugerencia.

-"Si, claro"-le dije.

-"Vamos, entonces"-me dijo, entonces no encamínanos a una heladería cercana, fue una tarde de lo más tierno, no sé si sería una cita, pero si lo fuera, estoy segura que fue una de las mejores que tuve, junto a Gibby.

_**Sam**_

¡Al fin! Al fin, termino esa estúpida reunión sobre, los festejos para el 19 de noviembre, no quiero saber, de tomar decisiones a mi parecer estúpidas, sobre que vestir, que bebidas llevar, y que chicos 'sexys' había que llevar, fue una eternidad, y para colmo, Carly, nunca se ofreció para ayudarme, tuve que valerme por mi misma, al fin de hora y media, termino esa infernal reunión.

Salí de la escuela, con mi típica cara de fastidio, ya estaba por la calle…

-"Al fin saliste de la escuela"-me sobresalte, al escuchar esa voz, tan familiar para mí, me gire al instante, para encontrarme nada menos que con Freddie, quien estaba apoyado, con los brazos cruzados, tenía puesto un conjunto deportivo, con su mochila en la espalda de la marca 'adidas' que tenía incrustado en ella el escudo de Seattle Sounders, el equipo que juega Freddie.

-"¿Freddie?"-dije sorprendida, Freddie se me acerco-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-le pregunte.

-"No es obvio, te estaba esperando"-me dijo con algo de obviedad, yo me sonroje a su atenta mirada, y desvié mi vista con las mejillas encendidas.

-"¿Y para que me estarías esperando?"-le pregunte, el empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, yo lo alcance y me puse a caminar a su lado.

-"Para pasar el tiempo"-me dijo, viendo atentamente al frente-"Mi entrenamiento de hoy es un poco más tarde, así que se me ocurrió esperarte y acompañarte hasta tu casa"-me dijo, desviando su vista hacia mi, y sonriendo, yo de inmediato, como una niña, mire al suelo y sentí mis mejillas tener más calor.

-"Bueno, tampoco es tu obligación que me esperes"-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

-"Lo sé, solo te espere por que quise, ¿Estabas en una reunión de las populares?"-me pregunto.

-"Hay no me lo recuerdes"-solté irritada.

-"Perdón, solo fue curiosidad"-

-"Tranquilo, tú no tienes la culpa, después de todo, estoy más molesta con Carly"-solté algo fastidiada.

-"¿Con Carly? Bueno, acabo de verla, yéndose junto con Gibby"-me sorprendió, lo que escuche.

-"¿Junto con Gibby?"-le pregunte sorprendida.

-"Así es, la vi yéndose hace unos instantes"-me dijo.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y desde cuándo, se llevan mejor esos dos?"-le pregunte a Freddie, algo incrédula.

-"No lo sé, recién hoy lo descubrí, pero te aseguro que ambos sonreían, como si estuvieran felices"-me dijo.

-"Si, últimamente vi a Carly algo distraída"-le dije a Freddie-"¿No crees que ellos dos…"-

-"Eh, no lo sé, pero ¿quieres averiguarlo?"-me propuso.

-"Pues claro"-le dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-"De acuerdo, Gibby, me dijo que invitaría a alguien para ir a Carson a jugar el partido de ida contra Chivas USA, si es Carly, al toque te lo hago saber"-me dijo sonriendo, que lo hacía ver… no pienses en eso ahora.

-"Y se descubro algo, yo también te lo hare saber"-le dije sonriendo.

-"De acuerdo"-me dijo, luego de eso, el recorrido, fue de diferentes temas, cosas interesantes, cosas ridículas y chistosas, pero fue un recorrido entretenido de todos modos, últimamente, mi relación con Freddie anda mucho mejor, que el principio y espero que siga mejorando, él me es útil para mis sueños, sin que él lo sepa, yo estoy escribiendo algo así como un artículo, sobre su vida, pero profesional, y espero tenerlo oculto un buen rato más.

Y ahora lo de Carly, me sorprende de verdad, espero sinceramente que Carly, no lo use como su entretenimiento sexual, seré muy cruel con ella, pero la conozco, tengo que hablar un día de estos con ella, sobre el tema del mejor amigo de Freddie y Amanda, Gibby.

_**Freddie**_

Al final nuestras suposiciones fueron ciertas, Gibby la había traído a Carly, a Carson para el partido de ida contra Chivas USA (sub 17), a los pocos minutos, en el bus del equipo le mande, un mensaje a Sam, diciéndole la noticia, y rápidamente empezamos a textear, sobre esos dos.

Le pregunte a Gibby, ¿por qué la trajo?, y me respondió, 'porque quería que viniera' lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, fue comiquísimo molestarlo, con eso toda la noche en el hotel, viéndolo sonrojar, fue bueno mientras duro, porque luego, vino la hora de textear, con la chica que estaba dos pisos más abajo en el hotel, pero bueno yo también me puse textear con Sam y también con Amanda, que extrañamente, estaba mas arisca de lo común, principalmente con Gibby y su invitada, le pregunte que sucedía y me respondió con un tajante 'nada', por cierto esa respuesta no fue nada convincente.

Al otro día, ya estábamos en el estadio llamado The Home Depot Center, el que hacia los dos equipos de la MLS, es decir Los Angeles Galaxy y Chivas USA, hoy jugaríamos con el ultimo, pero con la división sub 17, nuestro partido estaba pactado a las 17:00 para dar lugar al evento central que era Los Angeles Galaxy vs Seattle Sounders FC, equipo que estaban jugando las semifinales de conferencia de la MLS, de la primera división, ese partido era a las 20:00.

Al salir a la cancha, se sentía el calor que existía en esta zona del país, siendo que estábamos en Otoño, acercándonos a Invierno, se podía ver, los afiches, y personas apoyando a Los Angeles Galaxy, obviamente por el encuentro que se iba a presentar más tarde hoy, curiosamente, la sub 17 y la primera de Seattle jugaba el mismo día hoy, en el mismo estadio, eso podía ver muy pocas veces, pero nuestra atención que tenía que ser total en el partido de hoy.

Extrañamente cuando salió la escuadra de Chivas USA, fueron abucheados, seguramente porque había más presencia del equipo rival de casa, así que sin pensarlo dos veces era obvio que todo el estadio, o la gente que ya había llegado, estarían apoyándonos como si fuéramos locales, y eso era un plus para nosotros, a decir verdad, hoy jugábamos con la indumentaria de local, es decir de color amarillo con líneas verdes, mientras que Chivas jugaba con su habitual Camiseta roja con rayas blancas, pantalón azul y medias blancas.

Y se escuchó el pitazo inicial del árbitro escuche los aplausos y nos concentramos nada más que en el partido, todo tranquilo hasta el minuto 9, una jugada por el centro, entre dos jugadores rivales, y luego de un pase milimétrico, llego solo contra Gibby un jugador rival y toco sutilmente el balón y cuando parecía que iba a entrar, reboto con el palo derecho de la portería, rápidamente un defensa del equipo Conrad, despejo el balón, alejando el peligro, luego a los 16, otra vez llegaron, por el centro, pero el rival se apresuró y pateo de una distancia de al menos 30 metros, y Gibby monumentalmente, retuvo el balón para tranquilizarnos a todos, y ahora era nuestro turno, a los 29, una serie de pases entre Shane y Griffin, hicieron que los defensores, del equipo rival estuvieran marcándolos, dejándome libre a mí, y entonces Shane lo noto, y dio un pase largo, me adentre con el balón por el lado, derecho, de la cancha, y llegue solo contra el portero, patee, y bueno, esta vez no me salió tan bien, se podría decir que la mande a las nubes, luego a los 37, llego Griffin, solo por el centro, luego de que Smith inteligentemente, entrego el balón entre medio de dos defensas, y llegando solo contra el portero, solo hice una maravilla al 'pincharla' con la punta de los pies, haciendo que el balón pase por encima del portero, que estaba vencido, y GOOOOOOOOOOL, se pudo escuchar, en todo el estadio, que se estaba llenando, corrí a celebrar el gol, con mis compañeros, como era habitual en este deporte, Chivas USA (sub 17) 0 Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 1.

Después hubo dos llegadas más del equipo rival, pero, sin peligro, con el marcador ganando por un gol, termino el primer tiempo.

Para el segundo tiempo, entremos más decididos a buscar el segundo gol, pero a decir verdad Chivas USA, había mejorado más en el segundo tiempo, y así lo demostraron a los 68, luego de un centro por el lado izquierdo, un jugador rival el más alto se podía decir, cabeceo tan violentamente, que el intento de GIbby de sacarla, fue en vano, GOL, Chivas USA (sub 17) 1 Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 1.

Luego intentamos llegar a los 79, Shane me paso el balón, y yo corrí, hacia la portería, pero un rival, se barrió por el balón, quitándome justamente el balón de mis pies, yo en cambio caí contra el césped, mis compañeros de equipo pidieron falta, cosa que no otorgo el árbitro, luego a los 83, otra llegada de Chivas USA, y el mismo jugador que había convertido el empate, había pateado desde una distancia más o menos de 35 a 38 metros, y aun con el intento de Gibby, el balón justo en el ángulo izquierdo de la portería, y GOL, Chivas USA (sub 17) 2 Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 1.

Luego a los 87, hubo un cambio vi el tablero electrónico que marcaba de color rojo el '17' y de verde '14', me cambiaban, era la primera vez que desde que soy titular, que me cambiaban, con un fastidio salí de la cancha, y me senté maldiciendo por dentro en el banco, y así termino el partido, Chivas USA (sub 17) 2 Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 1.

Ojala para el partido de vuelta en Seattle saquemos un mejor resultado, y ojala juegue y marque un gol.

_**Sam**_

Freddie llega hoy de Carson, habían perdido el primer partido, se notaba la decepción de no haber marcado un gol al menos, pero bueno Freddie se animó así mismo que el próximo partido seria su partido, y que haría hasta lo imposible para marcar, y yo lo apoyo en ese sentido.

Antes de ir a la parada de buses del equipo de Seattle, fui a la escuela, hacer unas cosas que me faltaban hacer, al llegar, a la escuela me encontré con Melanie, que estaba apoyada sobre mi casillero.

-"Hola Melanie"-la salude.

-"Hola Sam"-me saludo, viendo a otro lado, menos mi rostro, yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

-"¿Podrías quitarte de mí casillero? Estas estorbando"-le dije.

-"Esa es la idea"-me recalco.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Eres Feliz?"-esa pregunta, me dejo más confundida, en mucho tiempo-"Digo ¿Eres feliz siendo la líder de las populares?"-se corrigió, y ahora entendida su pregunta.

-"¿Quieres que sea sincera?"-le pregunte, ella asintió-"No, no soy feliz, pero no me queda otra que aceptar"-le dije apoyándome sobre los casilleros-"¿Por qué la pregunta?"-le pregunte, viéndola, pero aun estando apoyada.

-"Quería saber"-respondió tranquilamente-"¿Y dime, aun te gustaría dejar el puesto?"-me pregunto de vuelta.

-"Seria un sueño, pero se bien que si hago eso, se armara un problema, como la famosa disputa del 2003"-Una leyenda que implicaba que una líder había renunciado a ser las líder, y surgió que 3 chicas peleaban ese puesto, tanto que convirtieron en unos de los conflictos más nombrados de la escuela, las populares desaparecieron, hasta el 2005, cuando la famosa Pamela Murray revivió al grupo.

-"Si lo sé"-me dijo, pero entonces Melanie se apoyó a los casilleros como estaba claro, pero de costado-"Sé que te va sonar extraño lo que te digo, pero podemos hacer algo"-me dijo.

-"¿Cómo qué?"-le pregunte.

-"Yo puedo pasarme por ti"-me dijo, yo fruncí el ceño-"Si, Sam, sabes que soy una buena actriz, y fácilmente y sin problemas puedo pasarme por ser ti"-y era verdad Melanie, cuando quería se pasaba por mí para su conveniencia claro, pero ahora sería diferente.

-"Es una gran idea Melanie, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Si nosotros últimamente…"-

-"Lo se Sam, pero sabes es estúpido andar diciendo que nosotras dos no somos hermanas, siendo que somos gemelas"-y era cierto, últimamente yo iba diciendo que soy hija única, hasta yo me lo había creído-"Y sé que no te gusta el papel que tienes ahora, y puedes pasármelo a mí, para que tengas más tiempo para ti"-me sorprendía la ayuda que me estaba brindando Melanie.

-"Si es lo que tú quieres por mí no hay problema"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Entonces ¿trato?"-me ofreció estrechar su mano.

-"Trato"-le dije estrechando su mano con la de ella, al soltar nuestras manos, ella se apartó de mi casillero, para mi libre circulación a mi propiedad.

-"Bueno, nos vemos luego en la casa Sam"-se despidió.

-"De acuerdo, nos vemos Melanie"-me despedí, luego centre mi atención a mi casillero, pero no antes de haber escuchado lo que me dijo Melanie.

-"Además quiero que pases más tiempo con Fred, Freddie Benson"-soltó, y luego salió de la escuela, por la puerta era obvio, ¿Y ahora como sabia de Freddie? Algo se está tramando Melanie, pero por primera vez no sé lo que es lo que trama, ni modo tendré que prepararme para lo que viene, espero que no sea nada malo, espero…

_**Freddie**_

Me perdí el primer día de clases de la semana, pero no pienso que sea algo malo, para mi suerte no tengo muchas clases de importancia ese día, pero bueno, luego de haber vuelto de Carson, nada me importaba, ahora tenía que pensar en el partido de vuelta, donde teníamos que ganar por dos goles y no recibir ninguno, para clasificar.

Al llegar a la escuela, fue bien hasta que me reconocieron, y personas que en mi vida había conocido y hablado, se me acercaban para conversar e incluso darme los buenos días, aunque me agradase estar con Sam, lo único que me afecta es su popularidad, eso influyo en mí y me convierte nuevamente en uno de los estúpidos populares, tal como sucedió con Pamela, no quiero recordar esos días.

Me sofoca a decir verdad, mucha gente alrededor mío, no me gusto ser el centro de atención, luego de que hice desaparecer a Fred B. ese nombre que con obviedad tenía una historia en la escuela Ridgway, aunque nadie en la escuela sabe que sucedió con él, claro tampoco voy a estar diciendo que ese tipo, soy yo, solo Melanie lo sabe, solo ella y espero que no abra su extensa boca.

Popularidad, ¿Por qué me estoy metiendo de nuevo en esto? Si ya se las estúpidas consecuencias, esto es una mierda que sé que no voy a tener que aguantar nuevamente, tanto que me costó salirme la última vez, renovarme para que no me reconozcan, rayos, no quiero volver a esa vida de mierda, pero por otra parte no quería, porque sabía que si lo hacía, no tendría la oportunidad de estar más cerca de Sam, y yo quiero ayudarla en su sueños, presiento que soy el único que la puedo ayudar, ya que ni su mejor amiga Carly sabe sobre su sueños, ¿Valdrá la pena, volver a esta vida por ella? No lo sé, creo que me adelante en el tiempo se verá.

_**Gibby**_

Una semana larga en verdad, aunque el tiempo que pude pasar con Carly no me quejo para nada, había descubierto a una Carly, más centrada, y más original, y no falsa, como se me había presentado la primera vez que la conocí, y en verdad ahora tenía un nuevo concepto de ella, uno mejor, uno que me estaba empezando a gustar.

-"¡Vamos equipo!"-grito Gomes, el capitán, hoy jugábamos el partido de vuelta entre Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) vs Chivas USA (sub 17), teníamos que ganar por dos goles para clasificar, y teníamos que cumplir esa meta hoy.

Hoy jugábamos por primera vez en el Century Link Field, teníamos ese halago de jugar aquí, por el simple hecho, que hoy también jugaba el equipo de primera contra Los Angeles Galaxy, su partido de ida había terminado perdiendo Seattle por un gol, a lo igual que nosotros ellos, tenían que ganar por dos goles para clasificar.

Al salir a la cancha, se escuchaba los aplausos del público, que por ahora estaba presente, esperando el partido central, jugábamos con la misma vestimenta que el primer partido, con los mismos colores, y no había la necesidad de nombrar los colores.

Ya estando en la portería, comenzó el partido con el pitazo del árbitro y aplausos del público por ahora presente, así fue transcurriendo, con llegadas leves en mi portería y el del rival, hasta los 16, tiro de esquina derecho del equipo rival, tuve que gritar, para que no perdieran sus marcas, y disparo el centro, y esta vez la vi fácil de contener y así fue, saltando, levantando las manos, alcance el balón y la retuve, luego a los 23 una llegada del equipo rival, por la banda izquierda de la cancha, y bueno mientras yo esperaba un centro, en realidad se convirtió en un disparo directo, rendido, por haberme lanzado, el disparo paso por arriba mío, por suerte reboto directo al travesaño, y un defensa gano el rebote y despejo, tuve mucha suerte esta vez, pero se notaba claramente, que Chivas USA estaba mejor que nosotros, teníamos que mejorar, recién a los 31 una llegada por la derecha, Griffin amago patear un centro, y paso el balón a Freddie que estaba en el centro cerca de la media luna del área, con el balón en su dominio, pateo con la pierna menos hábil, el izquierdo, la dirección del balón era perfecto para que entre por el ángulo derecho de la portería, pero una manoteada perfecta del portero rival, impidió el gol, todos nos tomamos de la cabeza de lamento, necesitábamos marcar, para clasificar, pero a los 39, en el medio de la cancha, un rival, contenía el balón tranquilamente, y de la nada un rival comenzó a correr por la banda izquierda, solo sin marca, un pase largo, el jugador que llegaba lanzo un centro, yo no salí a despejar al notar, que venía rápidamente un jugador rival, pero con marca supuse que lo iba a detener, pero no, cabeceo tan violentamente, que me quede sin reacción y GOL, Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 0 Chivas USA (sub 17) 1, en el global, 1 a 3, ahora teníamos que marcar 3 goles.

Así nos fuimos, todos cabizbajos a los vestidores al término del primer tiempo.

Para el segundo tiempo, ya más animado, gracias a la palabra del DT, entramos más decidido, y se reflejó a los 48, una combinación de pases por el lado derecho del campo rival, entre Griffin y Smith, Griffin inteligentemente corrió más adentro del campo, Smith paso el balón a Griffin, lanzo un centro, cabeceo un defensa del equipo rival, dejando un rebote muerto, entro Freddie y con violencia pateo, pero dio en el travesaño dejando otro rebote, que tomo Smith y empujo el balón y GOOOOOOOOOOOOL, ya había suficiente gente como se grite la euforia, Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 1 Chivas USA (sub 17) 1, en el global 2 a 3.

A los 53, un pase milimétrico para Freddie, en el centro del área rival, Freddie aun con el poco espacio que le daban, pateo nuevamente con la pierna menos hábil, aunque fue un disparo bien esquinado abajo en el lado izquierdo de la portería, el portero rival, rasguño el balón lo suficiente como para desviarlo, y paso muy cerca de la portería, a los 54 en el tiro de esquina que había provocado Freddie, Gomes, pateo, despejo peinándola para atrás un defensa, Shane que llego al rebote, lanzo un violento disparo rasante, un 'buscapié' y lo encontró en Griffin que le dio dirección al balón hacia la portería y GOOOOOOOOOOL, nuevamente se escuchó en todo el estadio, Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 2 Chivas USA (sub 17) 1, en el global 3 a 3.

Con este resultado iríamos a los penales, pero bueno no tengo la experiencia de atajar penales, y el equipo lo sabía y así lo buscaron a los 67, un tiro libre que provoco Griffin, Freddie frente el balón, pateo sutilmente, y nuevamente el travesaño le decía que no, a los 74, un nuevo tiro libre, pero estaba más como para centro, así que se encargó Gomes de encargarse del tiro libre, pateo, y nadie logro conectar con la cabeza, pero el balón paso tan cerca del poste izquierdo, que creo que si ese disparo iba más con comba entraba sin problemas, por la floja reacción del portero rival, a los 79, una llegada por el lado derecho pero de nuestro campo, entro más y más por mi área, y cuando salí a cerrar el espacio, se lanzó inexplicablemente, luego de que Mitchell un defensa del equipo, le cerrara el espacio para patear, y lo peor de todo, cobro ¡penal!, todo el equipo fue a reclamarle al árbitro, ya que claramente, no era penal, solo una actuación del delantero rival, sonriendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura, pero no había vuelta atrás, el penal estaba cobrado, me posicione, el delantero, que había fingido la falta, se posiciono para patear, levante las manos, y observe sus ojos, miraban fijamente al balón, el árbitro dio la orden, y pateo, arriba al lado izquierdo, a donde yo igual me había lanzado y ¡SI!, había tapado el penal, todos me abrazaron y me felicitaron, era el nuevo héroe, pero el partido no estaba terminado aún, y luego patearon el tiro de esquina, lo contuve sin problemas, y vi que Griffin corría solo, patee el balón hacia él, y provocamos una contra, Griffin, corrió tan rápidamente que el ultimo defensa que cubrió lo paso sin problemas, y ahora solo le quedaba el portero, que se adelantó exageradamente y lo bajo de una patada, pero muy violento, el árbitro cobro falta, y saco nada menos que la tarjeta roja para el portero, el equipo rival se lamentó, ya habían ocupado los 3 cambios, y a nosotros nos quedaba a uno, y lo utilizaron con Griffin, porque luego del choque, no podía seguir más, como no tenía cambio el equipo rival, no lo quedo otra que poner al delantero que pateo el penal, de portero, Gomes se encargó del balón, todo esto pasaba a los 85, Gomes pateo, pero engaño a todos al tirar un centro al mar de jugadores que se encontraba en el área, y nadie podría imaginar que un tipo de 1.65 cm, cabeceo y como el equipo estaba literalmente 'sin portero', el balón entro sin problemas y GOOOOOOOOOOOOL, y el que convirtió era nada menos que Freddie que enloquecido fue a celebrar el gol, con la banca de suplentes, Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 3 Chivas USA (sub 17) 1, en el global 4 a 3.

Y así termino el partido, con la victoria y clasificación de Seattle, todos, nos abrazamos y empezamos a saltar, para festejar, la clasificación, entre todos nos felicitamos, pero entonces busque entre el público y la encontré a Carly, quien me saludaba, con emoción, y vi en ella algo que me gusto, su ropa, ya no usaba el habitual ropa de las populares, sino usaba algo más casual, con sus jean gastados, y su camisa, con una manga larga puesta, y entonces empezó a caer lluvia a la lluviosa Seattle, y así termino el partido. Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 3 Chivas USA (sub 17) 1.

_**Sam**_

Estaba de lo más tranquila desde hace días, ya no soy la líder, bueno si lo soy, pero no soy las que las dirige, lo hacía Melanie, y ahora me había sacado un gran peso de encima, y también Freddie, su equipo había clasificado de ronda, con su gol, obviamente, y bueno, lo escribí en mis notas secretas, sobre la vida de Freddie, como jugador, mi sueño y el de él, poco a poco se cumplían, aunque el de Freddie va mucho mejor que el mío.

Sentí un dedo, en mi hombro derecho, me voltee para ese lado.

-"Que fácil caes"-y era fácil reconocer esa voz, solo que para el otro lado.

-"Yo no caigo tan fácil, como tú crees"-me reí.

-"Bueno si tú lo dices"-dijo un sonriente Freddie.

-"Veo que estas de buen humor ¿se puede saber por qué?"-le pregunte.

-"Vaya, sí que eres muy observatiba"-me dijo con cierto sarcasmo, pero con su buen humor incluido-"Lo que sucede, es que me dieron un premio, por haber marcado el gol de la victoria en el partido contra Chivas"-me dijo sonriendo.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?"-le pregunte.

-"Un monto de 200 dólares"-me respondió, yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-"¿En serio?"-le pregunte sorprendida.

-"Si, pero lo rechacé"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"-le pregunte, ahora más sorprendida.

-"Porque lo cambie por otra cosa"-me dijo muy tranquilo.

-"¿Y por qué cosa lo cambiaste?"-le pregunte.

-"Sabes que Gibby y Carly andan más juntos que antes ¿cierto?"-

-"Cierto, y ahora Carly usa ropa diferente a lo que acostumbraba usar"-le dije.

-"Si lo sé, y bueno me pidió el favor, que él podía llevar a Carly, como su acompañante, y yo de nuevo lleve a Amanda"-me explicaba, y se veía sumamente lindo cuando… No de nuevo.

-"¿Y?"-

-"Y bueno, acepte"-me dijo, y yo había confundido más que antes.

-"No entiendo"-le dije.

-"Lo que me refiero es que quería usar mi turno de invitar a alguien para que vaya conmigo, pero no puedo, porque llevare a Amanda"-me dijo.

-"Si pero no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, con lo de tu premio?"-le pregunte.

-"Lo que sucede es que pedi otro, cupo de acompañante, en vez de ese monto"-me dijo sonriendo.

-"¿En serio? Y bueno ¿y a quien llevaras?"-le pregunte con una punzada en mi corazón, tal vez de celos.

-"A ti"-apenas escuche eso, lo mire directo a sus ojos chocolates, él me sonrió-"¿Quieres ir conmigo?"-me pregunto.

-"¿A don-donde?"-tartamudeé.

-"A Nueva York"-me respondió.

-"¡¿Nueva York?!"-le pregunte sorprendida.

-"Así es, jugamos contra New York Red Bulls (sub 17) en Nueva York, bueno en realidad en Nueva Jersey, pero pasaremos por Nueva York"-me dijo sonriendo, yo abrí los ojos aún más.

-"¿Lo cambiaste para invitarme?"-le pregunte, algo emocionada.

-"Si, y además que me sale más barato"-

-"¿Me ibas a invitar igual?"-le pregunte.

-"Si, no sé por qué te sorprende"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Bueno, como yo creía que no te agradaba, pensé que…"-

-"Sam, no hables, y solo di que sí"-me dijo.

-"Si"-le dije sonriendo, que emoción iría a Nueva York, y con Freddie, no pienses nada malo, no significa que estaré en la misma habitación que él, aunque suena tentador ¿Sam que son esos pensamientos?, tontas hormonas.

Luego de la charla con Freddie, el día transcurrió normal, solo que no podía a sacar la imagen de mi cabeza, de cómo sería Freddie sin camisa, a veces, odio mi imaginación.

_**Freddie**_

Llegamos a Nueva York, luego de un largo viaje de Seattle a Nueva York, llegamos en avión, debido a la larga distancia que existe entre Nueva York y Seattle, aterrizamos en el Aeropuerto La Guardia, de la ciudad de Nueva York, llegamos exactamente a los 9:00 de la mañana, recogimos el equipaje luego del aterrizaje, y había dos buses, para nosotros, uno solamente para el equipo, y el otro para los turistas y acompañantes, que venían con nosotros, en ese se fueron Sam, Amanda y Carly.

-"¿Quieres que vaya esa chica contigo?"-me sobresalte al escuchar al DT del equipo.

-"Entrenador, no, no creo que se pueda"-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"¿Quieres o no?"-me pregunto nuevamente.

-"Yo creo que si"-le dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-"Bien, ¡hey Adam!"-lo llamo y se acercó a él, ignorando eso, subí al bus que tenía el logo de la famosa marca Red Bulls, me idea era sentarme con Gibby, pero escuche nuevamente al DT hablarme.

-"Freddie, te cumplí tu deseo"-me gire para verlo y de hecho, si lo había hecho, Sam entro sonriendo, y muchos del equipo no tardaron en acercarse a ella, eso me molesto y mucho y me acerque a ella.

-"Lo siento, muchachos ella viene conmigo"-todos abuchearon y otros se lamentaron, y otros simplemente me felicitaron, pero orgullosamente, le agarre del brazo y la traje conmigo a unos asientos disponibles, nos sentamos.

-"¿Cómo es que llegue a este bus?"-me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-"Pregúntale al DT, supuso que querías que vinieras conmigo"-le dije, ella nuevamente se sonrojo, se veía tan tierna haciendo eso, y luego de eso partimos, ya luego de 20 minutos de salir, Sam no tardo en sacar fotografías.

-"¿No quieres venir a la ventana?"- le ofrecí.

-"¿Me lo darías?"-me pregunto, con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-"Claro, ya he venido a Nueva York, varias veces"-y era cierto, siempre venía con mi madre, a visitar unos tíos que vivían por aquí.

-"Gracias"-me dijo, y de inmediato cambiamos de lugar y empezó a tomar más y más fotografías.

Por el momento, por lo que se, estábamos recorriendo el Condado de Queens, Nueva York, llegamos al Cementerio de Manhattan, Sam no paro de tomar fotos, con esa sonrisa, que bueno, me hace sentir más liviano, no lo se, se siente extraño, al pasar un rio, se podía observar el majestuoso Manhattan desde aquí, Sam se le abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, al ver tal paisaje, lo malo, aunque al parecer a Sam no le importaba, era que estaba nublado, era muy diferente cuando Nueva York, estaba despejada, luego se escuchó, un sonido desde el alto parlante.

-"Muchachos, ¿Quieren pasar por el puente de Brooklyn?, ¿o nos pasamos directo al hotel, por un camino alternativo?"-pregunto, la voz del alto parlante, vi a Sam, como preocupada, seguramente, creyendo que no iba a poder verla, levante la mano.

-"La chica que está conmigo quiere pasar por el Puente"-dije y por arte de magia, todos me apoyaron.

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pasaremos para ver la Puente, es tu día de suerte, señorita"-dijo refiriéndose a Sam, ella me sonrió.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-le pregunte.

-"Gracias"-me dijo, y se giró luego, hacia la ventana, para seguir disfrutando del viaje, yo sonreí aún más, unos 50 minutos, habíamos llegado al condado de Brooklyn, y llegamos nada menos que el puente de Brooklyn, Sam en menos de un minuto, tomo como 100 fotos, fue divertido verla, desesperada por sacar una buena foto, y que creen, ya se podía ver La Estatua de la Libertad, Sam abrió más los ojos, y me doy cuenta que valió la pena invitar a Sam, al salir ya del puente, Sam, aun así no dejaba de tomar fotos, ¿Cuántas espacio de memoria tiene esa cámara? Y bueno luego de una hora y 20 minutos, estábamos en medio de Nueva York, Sam tomaba fotos, a los grandes edificios, no podía dejar de verla con esa sonrisa, esa era una sonrisa verdadera, y no una falsa, que acostumbraba ver, en Pamela, recorrimos más y más, y de nuevo ese sonido del altoparlante.

-"Por lo que no saben, a nuestra derecha, se encuentra la zona cero, donde se encontraba Las Torres Gemelas"-informo, y acto seguido, todos miramos para el lado derecho, era triste pensar que antes existían dos edificios majestuosos, que representaban a esta gran ciudad, Sam, no tomo fotos esta vez, solo por respeto no lo hizo, solo miraba atentamente, el lugar, ahora nuestro próximo destino era Nueva Jersey

Así fue que después de 2 horas, llegamos a Harrison, Nueva Jersey, primero al hotel, que nos hospedamos, y luego nos dirigimos al Red bull Arena, a hacer un reconocimiento del estadio que jugaríamos mañana a las 18:00, ahora solo quedaba pensar en el partido de mañana y nada más, pero es difícil sacar de la cabeza, la imagen de Sam, sonriendo, sorprendiéndose, por las infraestructura, por la historia, por todo, lo que más me gusto fue su sonrisa, y nada más que eso, me doy cuenta, aunque no del todo, que tal vez, solo tal vez me esté empezando a gustar Sam.** (N/A: Gracias Google Earth xD)**

_**Gibby**_

Y al otro día ya estábamos en los vestidores, pero los vestidores originales, del estadio, ya que era solamente, nuestro partido que se jugaría hoy, era la semifinal del torneo sub 17, y jugábamos en la casa de New York Red Bulls, solo teníamos una oportunidad para ganar, si perdíamos, quedábamos fuera, y si ganamos, clasificamos a la final y jugaríamos en Toronto, Canadá, la sede de la final de este año, y quería lograr ese sueño, solo teníamos que ganar hoy.

Y salimos a la cancha, sinceramente para ser una semifinal, había muy poca gente, al menos 1000 personas o menos, siendo un estadio majestuoso de 21.000 espectadores, pero bueno, éramos divisiones menores, teníamos que aceptar esto.

Los locales vestían el Uniforme titular: Camiseta blanca con líneas rojas, pantalón y medias rojas, y nosotros el habitual camiseta, pantalón y medias amarillas con líneas verdes.

Cantaron los locales su himno, y luego cantamos el himno nacional, para luego posicionarnos en nuestros puestos, yo obviamente en la portería, teníamos que ganar hoy si o si, solo había que tener confianza, y decisión.

Y comenzó, el partido, como siempre todo bien hasta los 8 minutos, llegada por la banda izquierda de un rival, dispara un centro, me quedo en mi arco, sería muy peligroso salir, y un rival cabeceo con dirección y GOL, increíble, ya habían marcado, no pude hacer nada, la jugada fue muy rápida, y ahora ya íbamos perdiendo, New York Red Bulls (sub 17) 1 Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 0.

Reanudamos las acciones, llegamos al minuto 17, un tiro de esquina para los rivales, pateo, y yo fui a despejar, pero me gano un sujeto alto y conecto el cabezazo para suerte del equipo y mío, reboto en el travesaño, yéndose para afuera el balón, minuto 28, un delantero rival, paso sin problemas por dos defensas por el centro de la cancha, yo fui a cerrar como cualquier portero, pero antes de que reaccione pateo fuerte y violentamente el balón entro a la portería, GOL, otro gol, no podía ser, New York Red Bulls (sub 17) 2 Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 0.

Nuevamente intentamos acércanos, pero no podíamos pasar, de la última línea de defensores del equipo rival, ni Freddie podía, y minuto 34, un jugador, pateo un centro profundo, y un jugador rápido por cierto, llegaba a mi portería solo, luego de salir en línea entre tres defensores, fui a cerrar, y por suerte con éxito esta vez, despeje el balón, pero increíblemente, le llego cabalmente al jugador que hace instante había lanzado el balón y en vez de repetir la acción, pateo directo a mi portería y yo bueno estaba muy lejos de mi portería e impotente, el balón entro a la portería, GOL, New York Red Bulls (sub 17) 3 Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 0.

Y sin ninguna llegada de nuestra parte, termino el primer tiempo, estábamos sumamente con la moral baja, ir perdiendo 3 a 0, ya era muy malo, para nuestras aspiraciones.

Aunque salimos perdiendo para el segundo tiempo, el entrenador nos puso algo más, de honor, si perdíamos, tendríamos que salir perdiendo pero con dignidad, entonces a los 50 Freddie entro por el lado izquierdo del campo rival y lanzo un centro al área, y Shane, aprovecho su altura y corpulencia y gano al cabezazo, y GOOOOOL, rápidamente Shane recogió el balón y lo puso en el medio de la cancha, achicamos nuestra diferencia, había tiempo aun para remontar. New York Red Bulls (sub 17) 3 Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 1.

Y luego a los 58, llegada por la derecha del equipo rival, amago lanzar un centro, y dio pase profundo atrás, para el rival que venía corriendo, pateo, y yo me lancé, pero por desgracia, reboto en la espalda de unos de los defensores del equipo, y yo no tenía cómo reaccionar, ya estaba en el suelo, GOL, New York Red Bulls (sub 17) 4 Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 1.

Ir perdiendo de esta manera, era humillante, y más que empezó a llover, y bueno tuvieron que prender las luces artificiales, aun cuando no cayó por completo la noche, era triste, llego el minuto 76, Smith, por querer pasar la pelota, resbalo por el estado de la cancha, y regalo el balón y en la contra, yo quise cerrar, pero fue en vano, disparo bien esquinado a mi izquierda, GOL, New York Red Bulls (sub 17) 5 Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 1.

Minuto 84, un tiro libre para Freddie, luego de una fuerte falta a Griffin, que salió lesionado al parecer, Freddie pateo bien encima de la barrera y GOOOOL, pero de nada servía, New York Red Bulls (sub 17) 5 Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 2.

Y la última jugada del partido, minuto 89, venia un rival viendo espacios para entrar, pero repentinamente pateo directo, y yo ya no tenía reacción, y me quede viendo como entro el balón a mi portería, GOL, New York Red Bulls (sub 17) 6 Seattle Sounders FC (sub 17) 2, y luego de eso termino el partido en un doloroso 6 a 2, quedando eliminados.

No sé cómo, pero Sam entro a la cancha, nadie la detuvo, bueno no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo llego hasta Freddie que estaba tirado en el suelo, con ambas manos en el rostro, lo entiendo, habíamos perdidos y de la peor manera, pero se me hizo muy tierno, cuando vi a Sam correr hacia él, hincándose junto a él, Freddie se asentó sobre sus codos, pero se notaba la mirada de tristeza que tenía, y Sam le regalo un abrazo de consuelo, ahí entendí que Sam entro a consolarlo, como me gustaría que a mi también me…

-"¿Estas bien?"-me gire para ver de quien era esa voz.

-"Carly"-la reconocí al mirarla a los ojos-"Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes"-le dije.

-"Que bien"-acto seguido me abrazo, yo me sorprendí al acto-"No finjas ser fuerte, te hace daño, y te lo digo por experiencia"-me dijo, y tenía razón, entonces hundí mi rostro en su cuello y tenía el cálido aroma de fresas y su suave piel que me electrizaba con tan solo tocarlo, tal vez perdimos, pero es una caída, solo hay que saber levantarse y seguir adelante, con nuestro sueños…

_**Amanda**_

Habían perdido, los chicos habían perdido, y de la peor manera nada menos que 6 a 2, una goleada, como se le dice mundialmente, sentí pena, por Freddie, pero más aún, por Gibby, quien fue el que sufrió los 6 goles en contra, Sam y la dichosa Carly estaban a mi lado, cuando termino el partido Freddie se desplomo al césped, mientras Gibby, se quedó estático, sin moverse, pero aun de pie, Sam reacciono rápidamente, y entro a la cancha, no era un partido oficial así que nadie impidió eso, entonces quise hacer lo mismo que Sam, pero tras de Gibby, pero Carly me gano, y corrió tras de Gibby, resignada me senté en mi banco, y sin perder la vista en Gibby, note que Carly abrazo a Gibby, al principio Gibby no hacía nada para corresponder al abrazo, pero todo cambio cuando hundió su rostro en su cuello, no resistí mas, y corrí hacia lo más lejos posible de esa vista, fue entonces que me di cuenta que me… Gustaba Gibby, pero no podía hacer nada, porque sé que no sería correspondida, por él, como lo fue también con… Freddie.

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado en serio y gracias por sus reviews a:**

**dandelion138: **Gracias aprecio mucho tu opinion, y si lo de Freddie y Pamela, es algo muy misterioso jeje y Tambien lo de Melanie y Freddie jejeje espero que te siga gustando aun mas el fic, Gracias nuevamente.

**Nigth 314: **Jajaja Gracias, y bueno ahora Sam es del Barça, espero que te agrada esa idea jeje.

**Lonegirl: **Gracias, y que suerte que tengo una gran seguidora!

**JennMcFanSamy: **See esta un poco largo, quisieras que lo haga mas corto? jaja la opinion de ustedes valen mucho para mi, y bueno espero que te guste este capitulo :D

**green aura: **Gracias por tu GRAN review me ayudo mucho a decir verdad, y te respondere a tus dudas.

See se lo dificil que va ser para Gibby triunfar, porque a decir verdad, yo tambien soy portero, e intentare que los sueños de Freddie sean lo mas creibles posibles.

Me gustaria hacer sobre los meses y divisiones, pero me conozco, y se que tardare mas si lo dejo por meses, en realidad, escribo hasta cierto limites de palabras, y por eso a veces me salga 2, 3 o mas meses, dependiendo, de cuantas palabras halla en el capitulo jeje.

Jejej gracias, gran sugerencia, intento mejorar en eso :D

Jajaja si sobre los errores, se me metio la costumbre de donde vivo, pido disculpas por eso! :/

Deberia, pero hay una razon, de porque ya no es popular, espero que lo descubras pronto jeje y no hay "aun" entre Carly y Freddie.

Eso lo descubriras pronto, del el porque Carly no sabe sobre los sueños de Sam, y sobre el puesto, es otro misterio que existe, yo creo que en 2 capitulos mas sabras la verdad de porque Sam tiene el puesto y no Melanie, que seria como la segunda despues de Sam.

Si sobre lo de 'Hija Unica' fue un gran descuido mio, ya vere como arreglar eso, y se vea como parte del fic jeje gracias por hacermelo ver, eso feu de gran ayuda.

Y bueno en este capitulo, revele el sueño de Carly jeje y sobre las porristas, tambien hay un misterio, pero seria de parte de Carly, ya veras por que...

Jajajajaj si lo se, es dificil, pero habra razones creibles, jejej y ademas que juegan aun en las divisiones menores, asi que no hay confusiones respecto a eso jajaja

Gracias de verdad con tu review, y bueno espero que te guste aun mas el fic! :D**  
**

**SEDDIEnto: **Gracias tambien por tu GRAN review :D

Respondiendo a algunas de tus dudas, sobre el tiempo, no te preocupes, aprovecho mis vacaciones xD jaja

Jajajaja see conozco esa historia, pero seria con Gibby no crees? y dime te gustaria esa idea? jajaja

Seee sobre la final, la verdad habia vuelto ese mismo dia, de un retiro catolico y bueeno me quede DORMIDO en todo el partido, pero bueno, al menos dormi bien en dias xD

Jajajaja see y tranquilo, nunca pense en llevarlos directos a los equipos mas exitosos, se lo dificil que es llegar, y creeme va ser largo, debido a eso jajaja

Jajajaj gracias por la palabra "indumentaria" es que le puse, instrumentaria por la razon que en mi pais se le dice asi: "instrumento deportivo" loco no? jajaja pero seguire tu sugerencia :D

Y gracias de verdad por tu review, fue unos de los mejores que tuve :D**  
**

**Cold Princesszzz: **Gracias por tu review, de verdad me agrada que pienses eso de mi, espero que te guste este capitulo tambien jejeje

Y bueno, espero mas reviews de su parte, en serio y yo respondere sin falta, en el proximo capitulo jejejeje**  
**

**Ahora las preguntas:  
**

**Freddie: ¿Que sucedera entre él y Sam?  
**

**Sam: Lo mismo de Freddie xD  
**

**Carly: ¿A que se debe ese cambio en ella?  
**

**Gibby: ¿Podra salir adelante, luego de esa gran caida?  
**

**Amanda: ¿Que quiso decir que su amor no sera correspondido, como sucedio con... Freddie?  
**

**Melanie: ¿Que esta tramando Melanie?  
**

**Vaya tantas preguntas por personajes, que muy pronto, se sabra jajaja  
**

**Bueno gracias de verdad y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013! y nos vemos el proximo año jajajaja  
**

**se depide:  
**

**Tocino Boliviano 94  
**


	3. Decisones

_****_**Hola Como estan? jeje Bueno perdon el retraso, pero existen varios motivos que explicare abajo, espero que entiendan.  
**

**Graciaaas por sus reviews y lo prometido, lo respondere abajo como siempre jajaja  
**

**En este capitulo, no hay mucho Futbol, perooo les aviso que el proximo, el tema central volvera a ser FUTBOL.  
**

**Bueno espero sus mas apreciados reviews y nos vemos abajo y sin mas los dejo con la lectura.  
**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como tambien no me pertenecen las marcas, las culturas y demas... pero el fic es de mi propiedad.  
**

_**¡Persiguiendo tus sueños!**_

**Capítulo 3: Decisiones (diciembre 2010 – enero 2011)**

**Diciembre de 2010**

_**Sam**_

Al volver de Nueva York, los chicos no estaban muy animados que digamos, bueno era obvio, venían de perder por 6 a 2, un resultado muy doloroso, y de esa manera terminaban su temporada este año, triste pero cierto.

Aunque sinceramente, luego de ese gran viaje, me entere, que ahí en Nueva York existían los mejores noticieros y periódicos de Estados Unidos, incluso internacionales, y de verdad ir a Nueva York, despertó un interés de cumplir mi sueño, estoy segura, que cuando tenga una oportunidad, mostrare el reportaje de la vida de Freddie, porque aunque lo conozco poco, es muy misterioso, y eso lo hacía muy interesante y atrac… no de nuevo.

Bueno el punto, es que la verdad estoy más deseosa de cumplir mi gran sueño, creo que tengo que conseguir una cámara, bueno mi presupuesto no alcanza en estos momentos para comprarme uno, pero en unos cuantos meses lo conseguiré y así comenzare a grabar los partidos de Freddie, esto es un gran proyecto.

Otra cosa que me preocupa es Melanie, ¿Cómo le andara usurpando mi lugar? Según por lo que veo bien, hasta escuche, que planean celebrar el decimosegundo aniversario de las populares, el 21 de diciembre, la verdad poco me interesa, pero estoy segura que por desgracia voy a tener que ir, bueno que más da, tendré que hacerlo de todos modos.

Otras fechas que se acercan es navidad, mi navidades son comunes, todos los años, estoy en el apartamento de Carly, hasta las 11 de la noche, y regreso a mi casa para la cena de navidad con mi hermana gemela y con mi mama y unos de sus tan cambiantes novios, ya me acostumbre a hacer esa rutina cada año, pero no sé porque presiento que este año va ser diferente a los demás, uhmm bueno son presentimientos, casi nunca les hago caso, lo hallo tonto de mi parte, preocuparme por eso.

Más bien debería, alistarme, Carly me pidió que saliéramos un rato a distraernos y conversar, hace un buen rato que no converso con ella, será lindo salir hoy con ella y distraerse de nuestras agitadas vidas, y también quisiera preguntarles algunas que otras cosas, respecto a su extraño cambio, teníamos mucho que hablar hoy con ella.

_**Carly**_

Le pedí a Sam que salgamos hoy, y así lo hicimos fue un lindo día, que pase con mi amiga, yendo a visitar como la aguja espacial de Seattle, lugares divertidos de Seattle, a veces me siento muy orgullosa de vivir un lugar como este.

Todo el día estuvimos caminando por la ciudad, ya se empezaba a vivir el ambiente navideño, por los montones de adornos que cubría la ciudad, eso me hacía recuerdo, que tenía que arreglar el árbol de navidad para este año, con mi hermano Spencer.

También con mi súper ocupados padres, claro por suerte ellos cada año dejan espacio para la cena de Navidad, mi papa Steven Shay, es jefe de un sucursal de distribución de Peraphone de Seattle, es por eso que siempre tengo el ultimo peraphone que sale a la venta, incluso antes que salga la venta, y bueno mi mamá Alice Shay es su asistente personal, de ese modo se conocieron, y su historia de amor es muy linda, siempre cuando tengo la oportunidad de estar un buen tiempo con ellos, les pido a cualquiera de los dos, ¿como se conocieron?, y me lo sé de memoria, pero cada vez que lo escucho es más lindo aun.

Como quisiera conocer a alguien que me tenga bien mal por él, como lo hace mi papá con mi mamá, y la verdad nunca un chico me hizo sentir tan especial como lo está haciendo últimamente, Gibby, un chico que al principio me gusto por el simple hecho que es sexy, y ganas no me faltaron de llevarlo a la cama, pero él se mostró diferente hacia a mí, y fue el único chico que le dije sobre mis sueños, y agradezco que aun siga estando ahí conmigo siendo un amigo, pero pensándolo mejor estos últimos días, no quiero que siga siendo mi amigo, quería más de él.

Ahora la razón de porque le pedí a Sam salir hoy, era porque necesitaba hablar con ella, no sobre Gibby sino sobre otra cosa que ahora tenía para mi más importancia.

Estábamos ya en mi apartamento, donde vivo con mi hermano, mis padres viven en su casa que queda un poco más alejado de este apartamento, vivo con Spencer porque el lugar es más céntrico y además me divierto más aquí acompañada de mi hermano que mis ocupados padres, estábamos sentadas viendo la TV, y entonces comencé a entablar una conversación.

-"Y dime Sam ¿Cómo has estado?"-le pregunte.

-"Bien, ¿Y tú?"-me pregunto de vuelta.

-"No me quejo"-le dije, sabía que así no iba a llegar a ningún lado-"Sam, fue un lindo dia ¿cierto?"-le dije.

-"Si, hace rato que nos salíamos juntas como antes"-dijo un poco nostálgico.

-"Si esto de ser popular, tiene sus desventajas"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Si, pero tampoco es para decir que me arrepienta"-dijo Sam tranquilamente, y tenía que ser así, ella es la nueva líder, ¿Quién diría que mi mejor amiga se convertiría en la líder?, si ni siquiera quería entrar al grupo, lo que es la vida en estos días.

-"Si pero olvidemos eso ahora"-le dije, quería directo al tema sin desviaciones-"¿Y dime ya has pensado en tu futuro?"-le pregunte, note que se tensó un poco.

-"¿Futuro? ¿Qué hay con el futuro?"-me pregunto.

-"No sé, ¿ya has pensado que vas a estudiar para cuando llegues a la Universidad?"-le pregunte.

-"Eh no, en realidad no mucho, ya que recuerda que falta un año y medio para que terminemos la escuela y lleguemos a la Universidad"-se justificó.

-"Si pero, ya algo has pensado ¿no es así?"-le seguí insistiendo.

-"Carly ¿A que va el tema?"-me pregunto directamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia a mí, suspire resignada, quería que ella me lo diga, pero bueno no funciona con Sam Puckett.

-"Quería que hablemos de nuestros sueños"-le dije tranquilamente, ella se sorprendió levemente.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?"-me pregunto.

-"Bueno, pensé que…"-pero fui interrumpida.

-"¿Carly te puedo hacer una pregunta?"-me dijo, yo asentí-"¿Has cambiado?"-me pregunto de repente.

-"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"-

-"¡Mírate!, hablas diferente, tratas diferente a los demás, estas más rara de lo común y lo más sorprendente es tu cambio de look"-me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio de todas las cosas del mundo.

-"Bueno, puedas que así sea ¿Te molesta?"-le pregunta.

-"NO, no para nada, al contrario, me agrada, me hace recuerdo a la Carly que conocí, antes de que nos uniéramos a las populares"-y era cierto, había cambiado tanto desde entonces.

-"Si, bueno ahora me toca a mí hacerte una pregunta"-le dije.

-"De acuerdo lo hallo lo más justo"-dijo sonriente.

-"¿Cuál es tu sueño o meta?"-fui directo al tema, ella se sorprendió, pero luego suspiro.

-"¿En serio quieres saberlo?"-me pregunto, yo asentí energéticamente-"Pues de acuerdo, mi sueño, es convertirme en una periodista, y mi meta es convertirme conductora de un programa de noticias"-soltó, y yo sonreí al escuchar esa gran sueño y meta.

-"Pues lo supuse"-le confesé, ella frunció el ceño confundida.

-"¿Cómo que lo supusiste?"-me pregunto.

-"Bueno una vez, te seguí, porque se me hacía extraño, que los lunes y jueves siempre sales apresurada de nuestro grupo, y bueno descubrí la verdad de que entraste al club de periodismo"-le confesé, ella abrió los ojos como platos, una mueca muy graciosa en ella.

-"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"-pregunto muy sorprendida, por su tono de voz.

-"Desde hace 3 meses"-le respondí simplemente.

-"¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"-pregunto.

-"Bueno, al principio pensé que era por un chico lindo y harías cualquier cosa para acercarte, pero luego me di cuenta que era tu sueño, y entonces no quería afligirte con que lo sabía"-le confesé, y ella se tranquilizó un poco.

-"Oh bueno, agradezco de verdad, que no hubieras dicho nada"-dijo con sinceridad.

-"Si además, con tu sueños, despertó el mío"-solté sonriente.

-"Oh, ¿Y cuál es tu sueño?"-me pregunto.

-"Convertirme en actriz"-le confesé, y vaya que se siente muy bien confesar algo así a tu mejor amiga.

-"¿En serio?"-dijo sorprendida pero sin dejar de sonreír-"Que bien Carly, espero que lo cumplas"-me deseo.

-"Y yo lo mismo digo por ti amiga"-le dije sonriendo, y luego de eso, nos abrazamos un abrazo confraternizado de ambas, vaya sabiendo sus sueños y ella los míos, tal vez nos podríamos ayudar mutuamente, pero yo creo que todo a su tiempo, pronto empezaríamos a luchar en serio por ellos, pronto…

_**Sam**_

Era sábado por la tarde, no tenía mucho que hacer hoy, normalmente, desde que conozco a Freddie, Gibby y Amanda los sábados eran los días, que iba a ver los partidos de la sub 17 de Seattle el equipo de Freddie y Gibby, pero como ya había terminado la temporada de Futbol del 2010, no había más que hacer, a veces iba a la casa de Carly, y a veces salía con Freddie o Gibby, claro cuando salía con Gibby, siempre venía con nosotros Carly a pedido de Gibby obviamente, no sé qué se traen esos dos, pero ya es demasiado sospechoso lo que veo.

Pero hoy quería visitar a una amiga, entonces mediante Freddie conseguí la dirección y al llegar al punto marcado, observe que era una pequeña pero bonita y acogedora casa, en un vecindario de lo más agradable, entre hasta llegar hasta la puerta, dos timbrazos y unos minutos salió un rostro muy familiar para mí.

-"¿Sam?"-se sorprendió al verme.

-"Amanda ¿Cómo estás?"-si había venido a visitar a Amanda, que últimamente, luego del partido de los chicos en Nueva Jersey, estaba distante a todos nosotros, no es que quiera interponerme en sus problemas, pero ya se me hacía muy extraño, ese comportamiento de ella, ya que ella me demostró que era la más alegre de todos, pero no lo demostraba estos últimos días.

-"Bien ¿Tú que haces aquí?"-me pregunto notoriamente sorprendida.

-"Da el caso, que quise visitarte ¿Te molesta?"-le dije divertidamente.

-"No, no me molesta, es más, pasa por favor"-dijo dándome el pase libre hacia adentro de su casa, al entrar me di cuenta de lo bonito que era su hogar, con su sala de estar, muy acogedora, con su sofá con cojines bien acomodados, una mesita pequeña y su gran televisor a decir verdad.

-"Bonita casa"-le dije.

-"Gracias, Dime Sam ¿Cómo sabias mi dirección?"-me pregunto.

-"Freddie"-le dije solamente, y por su gesto, capto la respuesta-"¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? Siéntate por favor"-me dijo, yo obedecí y me senté en el sofá, que era sorprendentemente cómodo.

-"Bueno quise visitarte, porque últimamente has estado un poco alejada de nosotros Amanda, ¿Por qué?"-le pregunte.

-"Eso no es cierto"-mintió.

-"Si es cierto, casi no nos hablas en la escuela, no sales con nosotros, es más claro que el agua, que te estas alejando"-le dije muy obviamente.

-"Ni tanto así, Sam, además ya se acabó esta temporada y así que me preocupo por mis cosas y…"-

-"En serio que no sabes mentir, Amanda"-la interrumpí, ella agacho la cabeza.

-"Me descubriste"-confeso.

-"Si, pero aun no sé por qué te comportas así, y quisiera una explicación"-le dije tranquilamente.

-"No quisiera hablar de eso"-dijo.

-"¿Y por qué no?"-insistí.

-"Porque no me entenderías"-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-"Pues dilo, y veremos si entiendo o no"-le seguí insistiendo.

-"¿Por qué quieres saber lo que me pasa?"-me pregunto.

-"No lo sé, solo quiero hacerlo"-le confesé.

-"No es un buen punto"-me dijo-"Pero entiendo tus intenciones"-dijo después.

-"Bueno, dime ¿Por qué estas así?"-le pregunte al fin, ella acto seguido se desplomo en el sofá.

-"Es por un chico"-me dijo solamente.

-"Te ayudaría más, si me dices de quien se trata"-dije.

-"Es… es Gibby"-me confeso y yo bueno, eso si no me lo esperaba ¿Gibby? ¿Desde cuándo?

-"¡¿Gibby?!"-le pregunte muy sorprendida de hecho.

-"Si, y no lo grites, falta poco para que todo Seattle lo sepa"-dijo molesta por mi reacción.

-"¿Desde cuándo?"-le pregunte, aun sin salir de mi asombro.

-"Bueno, sentía ya cosas por él, pero recién me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, el día que los chicos perdieron contra New York"-me respondió, esperen, ese día Carly y Gibby estuvieron más unidos que nunca.

-"¿Me estás diciendo que te di cuenta de tus sentimiento al ver a Carly y Gibby?"-le pregunte.

-"Así es"-me respondió con una mueca, que intentaba convertirse en una sonrisa.

-"Amanda, no sé qué decirte"-le dije.

-"Ves, te dije que no lo entenderías"-me dijo.

-"No es eso, te entiendo perfectamente, pero al parecer Carly y…"-

-"¡Lo sé! es por eso que me empecé a distanciar de ustedes"-y ahí estaba la respuesta a mis dudas.

-"¿Y dime porque no haces algo?"-le pregunte, ella me miro confundida-"Carly es mi amiga, pero, yo creo que deberías declararle la guerra, al menos deberías intentarlo"-le dije con mucha sinceridad.

-"Es que no quiero que me paso lo mismo con…"-pero se detuvo, fruncí el ceño ¿Qué iba a decir?

-"¿Con quién?"-le pregunte.

-"No tiene importancia"-dijo rápidamente.

-"Dime, Amanda, ¿Por qué no quieres intentarlo?"-le pregunte.

-"Ya te lo dije Sam, tengo mis motivos"-me dijo, en ese mismo instante me llego un mensaje de Freddie, sonreí a eso, y leí el mensaje que decía: _"¿Qué crees que es mejor; el fuego o el aire?" _que mensaje más extraño-"¿Freddie cierto?"-me pregunto, yo asentí.

-"¿Cómo lo sabias?"-le pregunte.

-"Freddie, tiene tanto crédito**(N/A: "Crédito" es como saldo que tiene en su celular, así se dice en mi país)** en su celular, que siempre manda mensajes a todos, los que conoce"-dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Eso explica lo mucho, que le gusta mandar mensajes"-le dije en sonriendo mientras respondía el mensaje, listo, presione enviar, y de nuevo mi concentración se fijó en Amanda, quien ya estaba recostada en su sofá-"Ahora dime, ¿Por qué no puedes intentar luchar por Gibby?"-le pregunte.

-"Ya te lo dije, motivos y Sam, por favor hablemos de otra cosa ¿sí?"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Sam por favor"-rogo, yo suspire resignada.

-"De acuerdo"-le dije y luego conversamos de muchos temas, tonterías, cosas interesantes y uno que otro chisme, pero fue una conversación agradable a decir verdad, aunque me hubiera gustado sacarle la verdad sobre Gibby, pero igualmente pase un buen tiempo con Amanda, y ojala se junte nuevamente con nosotros.

_**Freddie**_

Y llego la respuesta de Sam diciendo: _"No sé qué tipo de pregunta es esa, pero es mejor el agua, obviamente"_

-"¡Ja!"-dijo en tono de victoria-"Te lo dije, agua es mejor que cualquier cosa"-dijo con los brazos levantados.

-"Bien, bien ganaste Gibby"-dije rodando los ojos, estábamos en mi habitación conversando, de cualquier cosa, estábamos discutiendo, sobre que elemento de la naturaleza es mucho mejor, descartamos aire, aunque es importante en nuestras vidas, y tierra, Gibby estaba recostado sobre mi cama, mientras yo sentado dando vueltas sobre mi silla giratoria, que daba con el escritorio donde se encuentra mi computadora y cosas de más.

-"¿Cómo puedes elegir el fuego, antes que el agua?"-me pregunto divirtiéndose, con la victoria.

-"Porque el fuego es tan hermoso"-

-"Pero peligroso"-complemento.

-"Exacto"-le dije con mi media sonrisa.

-"Buen punto, pero aun así, tu Sam, dice que el agua es mejor"-dijo.

-"¿Mi Sam?"-le pregunte.

-"Oh, vamos Freddie me vas a decir que no te gusta"-

-"Pues no, no me gusta"-le dije, aunque me sentía como un mentiroso diciendo eso.

-"¿En serio?"-me pregunto, con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-"¿Estas siendo sarcástico?"-le pregunte, y molestándome un poco.

-"Freddie, te conozco, ¿te gusta cierto?"-me pregunto, yo trague pesado.

-"Como a ti te gusta Carly ¿cierto?"-contrataque.

-"Si, me gusta"-me sorprendí, tanto que deje de dar vueltas.

-"¿En serio?"-le pregunte, él asintió-"¿Y por qué no se lo dices?"-le pregunte, él se acomodó en mi cama, sentándose en ella.

-"Freddie, no me cambies de tema, luego hablamos sobre lo de Carly y yo"-me sentencio-"Ahora respóndeme ¿Te gusta Sam?"-me pregunto firmemente, yo empecé a dar vueltas en mi silla.

-"Pues sí, me gusta"-dije al fin.

-"¿Y? ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?"-y ahí estaba el problema de todo.

-"Porque no quiero hacerle daño a Sam"-respondí, simplemente, Gibby al parecer no entendió.

-"¿Cómo podrías hacerle daño Freddie?, si no eres un mal tipo, bueno serás un frio en cierto modo, pero no eres capaz de hacer daño"-me dijo, pero yo sabía que si era capaz de hacerle daño a Sam y yo no quería eso.

-"Gibby tu sabes porque"-le dije.

-"Freddie, has cambiado mucho, no te pareces a… Ese"-Gibby sabía que no me gustaba que nombren ese antiguo nombre.

-"Pero, sabes, no ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde entonces"-le confesé.

-"Si, pero apuesto que ella va entender, es más deberías decirle"-me sugirió, lo he pensado a decir verdad, pero…

-"¿Y hablar de ella?"-pregunte con asco.

-"No te amargues, nunca más la vas a ver"-me dijo.

-"No lo sé Gibby, lo mejor que no intente nada con Sam"-le confesé, a decir verdad, no me gustaba la idea, pero no quería por parte hacerle daño a Sam, por mi pasado.

-"Es tu decisión amigo"-me dijo, para luego recostarse en mi cama, luego de eso, no tocamos el tema más, pero dentro de mí, sinceramente, tenía unas ganas inmensa de tener a Sam, no de la manera que muchos piensan, bueno si, pero no quiero solamente por diversión, pero la última vez que tuve algo serio, quede muy lastimado y también lastime a mucha gente y no quería que Sam, salga lastimada por ese pasado.

_**Sam**_

Faltaban dos días, para Navidad, es sorprendente como el tiempo pasa tan rápido que no te das cuenta que ya estamos en Navidad, siendo que hace unos meses estábamos festejando Halloween, en fin, estaba con Carly haciendo la anual compra navideña, comprábamos regalos a cada uno de nuestros conocidos.

Yo por mi parte siempre le compraban regalos, son a mis padres, Mi padre Adam Puckett vivía en Nueva York, se divorció de mi mamá cuando tenía 6 años, desde entonces lo único que se de él que vive allí desde que se divorció de mi mamá, pero también sabia su dirección postal, y siempre le mando regalos, y él me devuelve con otro regalo, después mi Mamá, bueno ella no será santa de su devoción, pero supo cuidarnos a ambas en momentos difíciles, y siempre lo recompensaba ese sacrificio con un regalo navideño, y luego mi hermana, aunque estuve un tiempo diciendo y fingiendo que no era mi hermana, siendo algo ridículo, ya que es mi hermana gemela, pero en fin, le regalaba algo y ella igual, se puede decir que desde Melanie se convirtió en una oxigenada popular, los recibimientos de los regalos era más frios, casi sin sentimiento, pero en fin, ya me había acostumbrado a eso.

A veces son varios a quienes les mando regalos, a veces les mando un pequeño regalo una que otra de las populares, pero siempre Carly le regalaba algo al menos, pero este año, tenía tres personitas más que agregar a la lista, hablo de Gibby, Amanda y sobre todo Freddie.

Pero ¿Qué le podía regalar a Freddie?

-"¿Qué le puedo regalar a Gibby?"-esa voz me saco de golpe de mis pensamientos, era Carly, que sufría igual que yo, sobre que regalar a los chicos-"Dime Sam ¿Qué le puedo regalar?"-me pregunto.

-"No lo sé"-le respondí.

-"Eres de gran ayuda ¿Lo sabes?"-yo rodé los ojos, por el comentario-"Y hablando de regalos, como veo en tus bolsas, ya tienes regalos casi para todos, menos una personita"-dijo sonriendo pícaramente, pero tenía razón, ya tenía los regalos de todos, menos de cierto castaño.

-"Si, estoy igual que cierta chica, que también solo le falta a una persona comprarle un regalo"-le dije con el mismo tono que uso ella en mi contra.

-"Bueno, bueno, entonces ambas estamos en un aprieto"-dijo, algo preocupada.

-"Te entiendo"-le dije.

-"Veamos, ¿Qué le puede gustar a dos chicos adolescentes, pero que le guste jugar al Soccer?"-pregunto, yo me dispuse a pensar en una respuesta, cuando mi vista se chocó con una tienda en particular, una tienda deportiva.

-"¡Una camiseta del Real Madrid!"-grite, ya sabía que regalarle a Freddie, en cambio Carly bufo-"¿Qué sucede?"-le pregunte.

-"Es una gran idea, pero Gibby es de ese equipo español, ¿Cómo es que se llama?"-se preguntaba.

-"Barcelona"-respondí por ella.

-"¡Ese! Vaya, debo saber más de Soccer"-se dijo.

-"Al menos sabes que es un equipo español"-la anime.

-"Si es cierto"-me dijo sonriendo-"Pero el problema está que Gibby ya tiene la camiseta del Barcelona"-dijo bufando nuevamente.

-"Vamos, y mientras yo compro la camiseta para Freddie, tú ves que le puede gustar a Gibby"-le dije, y sin esperar que responda-"Bueno vamos"-dije y Carly no le quedó otra que seguirme, hasta la tienda.

Entramos a esa tienda, que por cierto era muy grande y visitada al parecer por muchos chicos, por la cantidad de chicos que había dentro.

-"Voy a ir a la sección de porteros, tal vez encuentre algo para Gibby"-dijo Carly dirigiéndose automáticamente hacia allá, le reste importancia, y me dirigía a la sección de camisetas y halle rápidamente la camiseta que estaba encontrando, la del Real Madrid, no era mi equipo favorito, pero era el de Freddie, tome una, y luego me dirigí hacia la caja de la tienda**(N/A: Caja registradora, en otras palabras xD) **

-"Me llevo esta"-le dije, sin importar el precio, no es por farsear pero no sé cómo mi padre, me envía una suma de dinero muy alta, tengo el miedo que esté involucrado en negocios peligrosos, pero tal vez sea mi imaginación, aun así, me sorprende la cantidad que envía a mí y a Melanie y obviamente la pensión que le paga a mi mama, es por ese motivo que todas nosotras teníamos una vida para no quejarnos.

-"Claro"-me respondió el muchacho que atendía la tienda-"Son 79.99$"-Me informo, pague en efectivo, no uso mucho la tarjeta de crédito que me regalo hace unos meses mi padre-"Aquí tiene gracias por la compra"-me dijo, yo asentí gentilmente, y ahora me quedaba esperar a Carly, y como arte de magia apareció.

-"Me llevo estos"-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho.

-"Claro"-dijo el muchacho, sonriéndole a Carly, pero me sorprendió que Carly no le hizo mucho caso, la Carly que conocía hace unos meses atrás, le hubiera seguido el juego, vaya sí que ha cambiado.

-"¿Ya encontraste que le regalarle a Gibby?"-le pregunte.

-"Si, mira"-me mostro unos guantes de portero, de la marca Umbro, por lo que se, no estoy muy segura.

-"Eh, ¿Carly, porque guantes de portero?, de seguro Gibby tiene de a montones"-le dije, algo confundida.

-"Lo sé, pero estos son diferentes por esto"-dijo mostrándome, la parte donde había un escrito que decía "Gibson" me sorprendió ver eso.

-"Vaya, ¿Cómo conseguiste que pongan el apellido de Gibby?"-le pregunte.

-"No lo hicieron, hay varios guantes de portero, con una variedad de apellidos y por suerte encontré este"-me dijo sonriendo muy animada-"¿Y tú, pudiste conseguir que pongan el apellido de Freddie en la camiseta?"-me pregunte, yo fruncí el ceño.

-"¿Se puede hacer eso?"-le pregunte.

-"Son 33.99$"-dijo el muchacho que atendía, Carly le dio su tarjeta de Crédito, y luego dirigió su vista hacia a mí-"Claro que se puede ¿No lo sabias?"-me pregunto.

-"Si lo supiera, no te lo hubiera preguntado"-le dije sarcásticamente.

-"Aquí tiene, y gracias por su compra"-dijo el muchacho.

-"Oye, ¿se puede poner el apellido de un amigo en las camisetas?"-le pregunte.

-"Por supuesto, incluyendo el número, cuesta 15$ el apellido de un jugador original y una personalizado cuesta 10$ más"-me informo, saque la camiseta y se lo entregue.

-"¿Original o personalizado?"-me pregunto.

-"Personalizado"-le respondí, entonces me entrego de inmediato una pequeña libreta, más un bolígrafo.

-"Ponga el apellido o nombre de la persona y el número de camiseta"-me informo y así lo hice, ya terminado, se lo entregue la libreta-"Espere un momento por favor"-me dijo, mientras se perdía.

-"Buena idea"-me dijo Carly sonriendo y asintiendo.

-"Gracias"-le dije, luego de unos cuantos minutos llego, con la camiseta lista.

-"Aquí tiene"-me lo entrego y ahí estaba la camiseta con al número '17' y el apellido Benson arriba del número, el sueño de Freddie era este, llegar al Real Madrid, espero que le guste y mucho.

_**Freddie**_

Hoy día era noche buena en todo el mundo, y bueno eso significa que mañana era navidad, no soy de festejar mucho esas fechas, pero si, paso el tiempo en familia como tiene que ser, ya tenía listos los regalos para dar esta navidad, pero esta vez incluía a Sam y por supuesto Carly también, bueno en realidad a pedido de mi mejor amigo Gibby.

Pero ahora estaba justamente con él, en las oficinas de Seattle Sounders, era temprano en la mañana y T-Bo nos llamó ayer diciendo que tenían darnos una noticia a ambos, y que teníamos que estar presente hoy, en las oficinas de la institución, estábamos sentados en los sofás de la sala de espera de la institución deportiva, T-Bo, nuestro representante estaba con nosotros acompañándonos.

-"Chicos, sea lo que sea que les digan tómenlo bueno para su futuro"-nos dijo T-Bo, Gibby y yo nos miramos confundidos ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Bueno tendremos que descubrirlo, pronto.

A los minutos, un hombre de traje salió de la oficina y la secretaria nos llamó.

-"Chicos, ya pueden entrar, el presidente, ya lo está esperando"-y si teníamos que hablar nada menos con el presidente del equipo profesional de Seattle, al entrar a la lujosa oficina, un hombre nos recibió y yo sabía muy bien quien era ese hombre.

-"Buenos días muchachos"-nos saludó Adrian Hanauer, el inversionista mayoritario del equipo y presidente del mismo, era un hombre poderoso, sus ganancias son increíbles, gracias a otras empresas suyas y uno tiene contactos nada menos con Microsoft, en fin era un hombre que vivía su vida de lujos, era un hombre delgado de pelo negro, con gafas, y tenía aproximadamente 40 años, era muy conocido por Seattle Sounders.

-"Buenos días señor Hanauer"-saludamos al insomnio, Gibby y yo.

-"¿Se estarán preguntando para que lo llamamos?"-nos dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-"Así es"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Bueno la razón, es simple, no es nada malo, no tienen que preocuparse"-nos dijo, esas palabras no tranquilizaron levemente, pero aún quedaba la intriga, de ¿Por qué nos llamaron a mí y a Gibby?-"Bueno creo que es hora de decirles la razón"-dijo sonriendo, saco unos papeles de su escritorio, lujoso por cierto, entonces divise en ambas manos unos documentos, nos entregó los documentos, y al tenerlo, abrí los ojos de una manera que sentía que se podían salirse, mire a Gibby que tenía la misma expresión-"Son sus contratos, queremos contratarlo en el equipo de Seattle Sounders"-nos informó, sinceramente, si no fuera por el presidente del equipo, estuviera saltando y gritando de alegría, era nuestro contratos para jugar ya con un sueldo de jugador en el equipo-"Gibson"-llamo a Gibby-"Te hicimos un contrato, por 10.000$ anuales, pero se te fijas bien, atrás de los documentos de contratación, hay otro documento"-le informo, me acerque a Gibby para mirar que documento se trataba, y era nada menos un contrato para D.C. United de Washington, Distrito de Columbia.

-"Gibby como veras ese contrato es de 17.000$ anuales, es mejor que el que te ofrece el Seattle Sounders"-le informo T-Bo.

-"Chicos, tómense su tiempo para leer bien esos contratos, y entre el 27 de diciembre y 4 de enero nos reuniremos para conversar sobre sus contratos, ¿De acuerdo?"-nos ofreció, ambos asentimos-"Pueden retirarse"-nos dijo.

-"Muchísimas gracias, señor"-le dije, mientras me retiraba al igual que Gibby y T-Bo.

Fuimos a conversar mejor en una cafetería, sobre nuestros contratos, yo ya había leído el mío, aun seguiría jugando en la sub 17, por mi edad, pero ya perteneciendo al equipo, y no de prueba, como estaba estos últimos meses, mi paga seria de 21.000$ anuales que por mes me pagarían 1750 dólares mensuales, pero con descuentos legales a mi nombre me pagaría 1600 máximo, y vaya que eso era mucho, y sería mi propio dinero, lo que lo hacía mejor.

Pero Gibby su caso era contrario el mío, tenía dos contratos uno era mejor que el otro, el de Seattle era un contrato de 3 años con un paga anual de 10.000$, pero seguirá jugando en la misma división que yo, pero el otro era de D.C. United de Washington, Distrito de Columbia y eso quedaba a miles de kilómetros de Seattle, pero bueno su contrato era de 4 años por 17.000$ anuales y jugaría en la reserva del equipo y no en la categoría sub 17.

-"Bueno muchachos, ¿Qué piensan?"-nos preguntó T-Bo, nuestro representante.

-"A mí me agrada, al menos ya tengo un contrato"-le dije radiantemente animado, pero Gibby no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

-"¿Gibby que sucede?"-le pregunto T-Bo.

-"No nada, solo que es una decisión muy importante para mí y no sé qué decidir aun"-dijo.

-"Tómate tu tiempo"-le dije.

-"Si lo sé, tengo hasta el 4 de enero para pensar mejor"-dijo sonriendo forzadamente, pero se veía preocupado, era claro que si tomaba el equipo de D.C United, era obvio que tendría que vivir allá y dejar muchos amigos y seres queridos, pero también era una gran oportunidad que se le presentaba, pero era su decisión.

Pero yo ya tenía mi decisión sin preocupaciones.

-"Pero tu Freddie ¿Estás de acuerdo con el contrato no?"-me pregunto T-Bo.

-"Claro"-le respondí.

-"Bien, entonces el 27 de enero iremos nuevamente a las oficinas de Seattle Sounders ¿De acuerdo?"-me informo.

-"De acuerdo"-vaya, esto si era un gran regalo de navidad, dudo mucho que alguien me dé un regalo mejor que este, estaba cumpliendo mi sueños, y seguiría persiguiendo este sueño, mucho más desde ahora.

_**Sam**_

Hoy era navidad, ayer en noche buena tuve una cena, muy familiar a decir verdad, mi mama y yo e incluso mi hermana gemela, cenamos en familia, no sé porque pero Melanie, está comenzando a portarse extraño, no conmigo, sino con ella misma, pero era otro caso, que no le daba mucha importancia, pero lo bueno es que ya nos estamos llevando mucho mejor que antes.

En fin, hoy me tocaba hacer la tradición de siempre de dar los regalos de navidad, a todos mis conocidos más cercanos, primero fue mi mamá, que le regale un nuevo secador de cabello para su trabajo, ella es peluquera en unos de los salones de bellezas más famosos de Seattle "_Seattle Beauty_", es un salón de belleza que fundo mi mama con su mejor amiga Marie Jackson, son amigas inseparables desde hace tiempo, se podía comparar esa amista con la tengo con Carly.

Después mi hermana gemela, le regale, una crema para su cabello, tan rubio como el mío, pero con la diferencia de que ella lo usa en una cola de caballo, mientras que yo suelto, pero últimamente lo usa suelto, para seguir usurpando mi puesto de líder de las populares, e igualmente ella me regalo una crema, pero para el cuerpo, lindo detalle de todos modos.

Luego era turno de Carly, a ella le regale un reproductor Mp3, que tanto ansia, y no conseguía uno que le gustara, pero aunque no estaba muy segura si el Mp3 que le regale le gustaría, ella me afirmo que si, y era perfecto justo lo que quería, una gran peso encima, retirado y estaba feliz por eso.

Todos los años, son las mismas personas que les regalo algo, pero este año, tenía que agregar a 3 personas más, primero Amanda, le regale, un lindo y pequeño osito, que decía "Gran amiga", le gusto y mucho, y se disculpó casi enseguida por no tener que regalarme, le dije que no había problema con eso y que no importaba si no me regalaba nada, lo entendía perfectamente, pero bueno no funciono, Amanda me insistió, que unos de estos días me iba a regalar algo sí o sí.

Después fue Gibby, a él le regale una suscripción a "Mega Gel" donde podía conseguir gratis la cantidad de Gel que quisiera para el cabello durante un mes, me di cuenta que Gibby usa y mucho el Gel para el cabello, y bueno que mejor idea que regalarle algo así, casi se desmaya cuando vio el pequeño regalo, y dijo algo que no entendí mucho, "Sino fuera por Freddie, te hubiera besado" ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Bueno no lo sé, pero tampoco insistí en saberlo, porque la ansiedad me mataba y era por el simple hecho, que ya era turno de Freddie, no sé por qué tanta ansiedad, pero antes que me vuelva más paranoica, me dirigí para su casa.

Al llegar me sorprende su mamá la señora Benson, una mujer muy linda, diciéndome que Freddie fue a buscar un nuevo apartamento donde vivir, me sorprendí aún más, cuando me dio la dirección del apartamento donde él estaba empeñado en conseguir y vivir su nueva vida de soltero.

Llegue nada menos que al edificio Bushwell, donde también vive mi mejor amiga Carly, y lo más sorprendente de todo, que su apartamento estaba al ¡Frente! Del apartamento de Carly, a veces son tan sorprendente las casualidades que hay en la vida, pero bueno llegue al piso 8 del edificio y ya me encontraba justo en la puerta del apartamento 8-D, supuestamente el apartamento donde Freddie pronto vivirá, toque con el puño cerrado la puerta y espere, escucha unos sonidos retumbar desde adentro, como unos pasos, y abrió, y me abrió justamente el castaño que quería ver.

-"¡Feliz Navidad!"-fue lo primero que le dije.

-"¡Sam! ¿Cómo es que…"-

-"Tu mama"-me adelante, a la cara sorprendida de Freddie.

-"Oh ya veo, vaya, no te esperaba verte aquí, así Feliz Navidad igualmente"-me felicito, sonriendo se veía lindo en él.

-"Bueno si, te busque en tu casa y tu mama me dio la dirección de este apartamento ¿Piensas vivir aquí?"-le pregunte sorprendí.

-"Pues si"-dijo viendo dentro de su apartamento, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mí-"Viviré aquí"-confirmo.

-"¿Quién te va a pagar la renta?"-le pregunte.

-"Pues yo"-me sorprendí por su respuesta.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo?"-le pregunte notoriamente sorprendida.

-"Bueno mi mama me va ayudar, pero yo pagare el 70%, por petición de mi madre, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, fácil, me dieron la noticia más importante ayer"-me lleno de intriga su frase.

-"¿Cuál noticia?"-le pregunte.

-"¡Me contrataran en Seattle Sounders!"-yo abrí los ojos de la sorpresa.

-"¡¿En serio?!"-le pregunte feliz por él.

-"Si"-y casi de inmediato lo abrase.

-"Felicidades"-le dije abrazada en él, se sentía muy bien el aroma que desprendía de él y la colonia no quedaba nada mal en él.

-"Gracias"-nos separamos, me sentí vacía por un momento, ¿Exagerado cierto? Pero era así, hay tontas hormonas.

-"De premio, ten"-le dije dándole el regalo que era para él.

-"¿Y esto?"-me pregunto, mientras lo tomaba.

-"Es tu premio, y tu regalo de navidad"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Gracias Sam ¿Y qué es?"-me pregunto.

-"Ábrelo y lo sabrás"-le dije.

-"¿No te importa?"-me pregunto, yo negué con un ligero movimiento de mi cabeza, y entonces procedió tranquilamente a abrir su regalo, y abrió los ojos al ver la camiseta del Real Madrid-"Gracias Sam, es muy bonito"-me dijo.

-"Mira detrás de la camiseta"-le ordene, y el así lo hizo y abrió más los ojos cuando vio el "Benson" encima del numero '17' en la espalda de la camiseta-"Te lo personalice ¿Te gusta?"-le pregunte.

-"Esa es una pregunta tonta, es obvio que me gusta"-dijo sonriendo y de inmediato hizo algo que no me esperaba, era invierno y la mayoría de las personas andaban abrigadas por el frio, peor a Freddie no le importo mucho, cuando se retiró su camisa a rayas, dejando al descubierto su torso fortificado, casi quede totalmente en trance, si no fuera que rápidamente se puso la camiseta-"Me queda perfecta"-y sí que le queda perfecta, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-"Si te queda bien"-le dije disimulando mi estado actual.

-"Toma"-dijo dándome una pequeña caja rectangular-"Perdona que no le envuelto"-se disculpó.

-"No hay problema ¿Y qué es?"-le pregunte.

-"Creí que lo sabrías tan solo mirar la caja, pero ábrelo"-me dijo sonriendo, y así lo hice y pude ver un lindo collar, que tenia de pendiente una letra la "S" precioso a decir verdad.

-"Me gusta"-le dije, él procedió a ponérmelo, así que me puse de espalda a él y me lo coloco, acomodando mi cabello.

-"Listo"-me dijo sonriendo-"Te queda muy bien"-me dijo, yo me sonroje por el comentario.

-"Gracias Freddie"-le sonreí.

-"Feliz Navidad, Sam"-

-"Feliz Navidad, Freddie"-

_**Carly**_

Habían pasado dos días después de navidad, fue una navidad muy tranquila y acogedor, como me agrada, no sé porque mis padres estaban más encantados conmigo, decían que habían cambiado y mucho, bueno a decir verdad no me di cuenta de eso, pero en fin, viéndome un poco mejor, si he cambiado levemente, ya no uso mucho esa ropa, que mostraba y daba mucho que desear a los muchachos, no me junto muchos con las populares, aunque siempre estoy ahí cuando hay una reunión o algo, a decir verdad últimamente muchos chicos se me acercaron y uno que otros me propusieron, una inolvidable noche según ellos, pero las rechazabas, no como antes, que el primer chico que me lo pedía enseguida ya estaba en su cama disfrutando según yo, pero nunca me hacía feliz a decir verdad, pero ese es otro tema, el problema está que si he rechazado chicos es por algo no es así, y bueno ese algo tiene un motivo y es Gibby, ese chico que me cambio, al ver que puedes lograr lo que sea sin tener que usar minifaldas o actuar como una falsa, el me demostró todo eso, con su sueño, que estoy segura que pronto lograra.

-"¿Carly?"-me saco de mis pensamientos-"Estabas como perdida"-me explico del chico que les tuve comentando, Gibby estaba junto a él disgustando una pizza, obviamente en una pizzería.

-"Si perdona"-me disculpe.

-"Últimamente andas muy distraída"-me dijo sonriendo, se le veía encantador.

-"Si es que, esto lo de navidad, siempre me pone así"-le dije.

-"Ou, eso incluye el regalo que te di"-me dijo con su sonrisa pícara.

-"Sobre todo esto"-dijo mostrando mi muñeca con orgullo, Gibby me había regalado un lindo brazalete, donde tenía incrustado una pequeña lamina que decía "Persigue tus sueños", muy lindo a decir verdad.

-"Pues, también tu regalo me gustó mucho"-dijo sonriéndome, juro que si no deja de sonreírme, comenzare a babear-"Lo usare el próximo partido que juegue"-dijo, pero inmediato su gesto se volvió sombrío, eso no era una buena señal.

-"¿Qué te sucede Gibby?"-le pregunte, el me miro directo a los ojos.

-"Seguro te preguntaras ¿Por qué te pedí que vinieras conmigo a comer?"-me dijo, y sí que me lo había preguntado, ¿Sera que me dirá lo que siente? ¿Sera el gran y tan esperado día?

-"Pues sí, un poco"-dije disimulando y muy bien, Gibby suspiro, seguramente por los nervios.

-"¿Quiero pedirte tu opinión? ¿Y también si puedes ayudarme a elegir?"-¿A qué se refería con elegir? ¿No será otra chica? ¿Y en que quiere mi opinión sobre una chica?

-"¿De qué se trata?"-ahora la nerviosa era yo, de inmediato saco de su pequeña mochila, un par de documentos.

-"De esto"-me dijo, mientras dejaba los documentos sobre la pequeña mesa.

-"¿Y qué es esto?"-le pregunte confundida.

-"Son documentos, uno sobre mi contratación por 10.000$ en Seattle Sounders"-me dijo, yo abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, eso sí que era una gran notica, pero por su ánimo, me confundía un poco-"Y este, es un contrato en D.C. United, por 17.000$ anuales"-me dijo y por lo poco que sabía, D.C. United era de… Washington y eso queda a miles de kilómetros de aquí, yo me tense al saber eso-"Quiero que me des una opinión y dime ¿qué crees que es lo mejor?"-me pregunto, yo me quede sin producir un sonido, la sorpresa me había bloqueado, si Gibby aceptaba ese contrato de D.C. United, ya no lo vería mas, pero si elige el de Seattle Sounders, sus oportunidades no serían muchas, como las que tiene en D.C. United, era tan complicado, pero si Gibby quería saber que es lo mejor para mí se lo diría.

-"Gibby, sabes es tu decisión pero…"-tome las manos de Gibby y las apreté-"Para perseguir tus sueños, a veces tienes que sacrificar algunas cosas, y creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es…"-tome uno de los documentos-"Aceptar este contrato"-le dije con un gran dolor en el pecho, ya que le estaba dando elegir irse a Washington, pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte, decirle que lo mejor era que se quede aquí, y fue entonces que me di cuenta que había cambiado, pero había cambiado para bien, había vuelto a ser Carlota Shay, y estaba feliz por eso.

Gibby tomo su mano libre junta la mía y la apretó en forma de cariño.

-"Gracias Carly"-yo simplemente le sonreí solamente, era lo mejor por ahora…

_**Freddie**_

Hoy era el último día del 2010, un gran año a decir verdad, fue el año que comencé a cumplir mis sueños junto con mi mejor amigo Gibby, conocí a nueva gente incluyendo al amor de Gibby, Carly, y por supuesto la chica que me tiene algo loquillo Sam, conocerla fue una de las cosas más importantes que pasaron este año, tal vez no la trate como se merecía al principio, pero bueno, me demostró que eso no era obstáculo para que seamos amigos, 'amigos' una palabra que no me agradaba a decir verdad, pero es lo máximo que podía llegar en estos momentos, y todo por mi estúpido pasado.

Pero bueno, hoy para complementar este gran año, voy a firmar mi nuevo contrato, tenía hasta el 4 de enero, pero quise hacerlo de una buena vez, la ansiedad me mataba, llegue tranquilamente, y firme, y claro me tomaron una fotografía, junto al presidente del equipo y rápidamente lo subieron a noticias internas de la página oficial del equipo y además en el Facebook, ya me imagino un montón de notificaciones con eso, eso alzaría y mucho mi popularidad, ojala no tanto, no quiero saber de ser popular.

Ya terminado de firmar y hacer todo lo respectivo, el presidente me informo algo muy importante y que no me esperaba a decir verdad, le dio la palabra a T-Bo quien fue el que recibió la noticia, y entonces me lo dijo…

-"¡Freddie!"-ese llamado me interrumpió mi pensamientos, estaba con Sam, estábamos en el bus de vuelta a la casa de Sam, luego de haber ido al cine a ver una película junto a Amanda, que poco a poco volvía a ser la misma, ella ya habia vuelto a su casa, pero aun seguia con Sam-"¿Por qué tan distraído?"-me pregunto.

-"Es por algo"-le respondí, a decir verdad no quería decirlo aún, era una noticia que quisiera decirlo a todos mis amigos juntos.

-"Dímelo"-me pidió.

-"No Sam"-le dije sonriendo-"Quiero decirlo, con todos presentes"-le explique.

-"Vamos no seas malito, dímelo, lo tendré como un secreto, te lo prometo"-me rogo, se veía tan tierna y linda, ¡rayos! Como me gustaría tenerla conmigo.

-"No Sam"-demande firmemente, entonces Sam, se acomodó en su asiento, mirando fijamente al frente, cabe recordar que estábamos al fondo del bus, yo estaba sentado junto a la ventana y Sam en el centro, dando al pasillo-"¿Te enfadaste?"-le pregunte, ella cruzo los brazos.

-"No"-me respondió gélidamente, se me hizo muy cómico su reacción, pero bueno no quería que se la pasara callara todo el viaje, hasta la casa de Sam, su casa quedaba relativamente lejos, así que suspire resignado.

-"De acuerdo te lo diré"-le dije, ella se giró hacia mí con una gran sonrisa-"Pero prométeme que no dirás nada hasta la fiesta de esta noche, que será el momento que lo diré"-dije, había una fiesta hoy, por año nuevo en el apartamento que casualmente quedaba frente mi futuro apartamento, que era el apartmento de Carly.

-"Te lo prometo"-me dijo.

-"Bueno, la noticia que tengo pensando es que me voy de viaje a Jamaica"-le dije, aunque no le dije completamente la noticia.

-"¿Jamaica? ¿Y Por qué iras a Jamaica? ¿De vacaciones?"-lo último lo pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación.

-"No Sam, no me voy de vacaciones, y tampoco me voy a vivir allá, si es lo que te preocupa"-le dije sonriendo, ella se sonrojo levemente.

-"¿Entonces?"-pregunto al fin.

-"Me voy a jugar allá, porque me convocaron para la selección de Estados Unidos sub 17, iré a jugar el Campeonato sub 17 de la Concacaf junto a la selección"-solté, Sam reacciono de una manera que casi me deja sin aire, pues me abrazo tan fuertemente, que no me entraban aire por los pulmones.

-"¡Felicidades, Freddie!"-me felicito sin dejar de abrazarme, y creo que lo hizo más fuerte aun-"Eso es un gran paso para tus sueños"-me dijo sin soltarme.

-"Gracias Sam, pero no lo cumpliré si me asfixias"-le dije cómicamente, ella me soltó, notoriamente sonrojada, se veía linda así-"Pero tienes razón es un gran paso"-le dije-"Y no le dirás a nadie"-le advertí, ella sonrió, confirmándome que no lo haría, luego de eso, el viaje hasta su casa fue divertido, pasar tiempo con la rubia de Sam, era muy entretenido, más aun, sabiendo que podía tener una amistad con ella sin apresurar las cosas, quisiera estar con Sam, ahora mismo, pero no quiero hacerlo aun, tal vez… solo tal vez más adelante, ya veré cuando, pero estoy seguro que ella me seguirá en mis sueños, y bueno próxima meta Jamaica, con la Selección sub 17 de Estados Unidos.

_**Amanda**_

Sin ganas, pero aquí estaba, la fiesta de Carly Shay, la popular, era la fiesta de fin de año en su apartamento, grande por cierto, pero igualmente, me irritaba estar aquí, aunque no sé cómo, pero pareciera que mi popularidad subió, o es lo que creo, porque esta era una fiesta netamente de populares, y Carly Shay me había invitado, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que Sam, la hubiera convencido, pero qué más da, iba a rechazar la oferta, pero Sam logro convencerme estar aquí.

Era una típica fiesta de populares, y medios populares, todos con su vaso de plástico, lleno de cerveza, conversando, bailando y haciendo una que otra porquería en público, típico en estas fiestas, para mi mala suerte, no podía estar con mis dos mejores amigos, Gibby, estaba con la dichosa Carly y Freddie bueno con Sam, no quería interrumpir eso.

Caminaba sin rumbo, sin darme cuenta estaba en el tercer piso del apartamento, el lugar estaba lleno de cajas selladas, y cosas al parecer sin usar, ¿Qué estaría yo haciendo acá? **(N/A: Imaginen el set de iCarly lleno de cajas y de mas) **Pero bueno, era el único lugar tranquilo, o ese creía hasta que oí el ascensor abrirse, salió un chico, algo mareado, oh no, no quería encontrarme a un chico relativamente ebrio, así que mi idea era salir de ahí rápidamente, pero me detuvo, lo que me dijo.

-"Ayúdame"-me pidió, y lo vi sentado apoyado contra el ascensor que estaba cerrado-"Tome cuatro vasos y te aseguro que no quiero tomar más"-me confeso que extraño, mayormente los chicos toman más de 10 o 20 vasos seguidos, ¿cómo un chico puede estar mal con tan solo cuatro?-"¿Te preguntaras, como es que ya estoy algo mareado, con tan solo cuatro vasos no?"-dijo, y era justamente lo que quería saber, no le dije nada pero igual hablo-"Pues yo no bebo nunca, me hicieron tomar un par de chicas, y bueno cuando tuve la oportunidad escape"-me dijo sonriendo, al decir verdad este chico no estaba tan mal, su cabello algo despeinado y castaño, alto por cierto, y unos brazos que bueno, podía dejar hipnotizada a cualquier chica.

-"¿No bebes?"-le pregunte alejando esos pensamiento de mí, el negó lentamente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-"¿Qué clase de adolescente eres?"-bromee.

-"Soy futbolista"-me sorprendió al escuchar eso-"Apuesto que me habrás visto, juego con Freddie"-ahora que lo pienso este chico se me hacía muy familiar-"Soy Shane Napper Diamond"-se presentó, me arrodillo junto a él.

-"¿Qué hace un futbolista, viniendo a una fiesta y consumiendo bebidas alcohólicas?"-le pregunte.

-"Primero, me invito Freddie a esta fiesta y segundo no consumí, me obligaron a consumir"-se defendió sonriendo.

-"No estás tan mal, es más estas conciente"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Solo estoy mareado, no ebrio, odio beber, eso me quitaría menos oportunidades de ser jugador de Soccer"-se dijo.

-"No creo que te quite oportunidades, es más están fuera de temporada, no creo que tendrías que preocuparte por eso"-le dije.

-"Lo sé, pero es solo precaución"-me dijo, entonces decidí sentarme apoyándome junto la puerta del ascensor-"¿Y dime que hace, una chica linda aquí?"-me ruborice al comentario, pero supe disimular.

-"Bueno, no me gusta estos tipos de fiesta"-le explique.

-"Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?"-me pregunto.

-"Una amiga mía me invito, mejor dicho me obligo a venir, dice que tengo que distraerme"-le dije, el me sonrió.

-"Esa amiga es Sam ¿cierto?"-me pregunto.

-"Si, ¿La conoces?"-le pregunte.

-"Si, algo, es que la he visto en los partidos que jugamos, ¿Es la novia de Freddie?"-me pregunto, me sorprendí por la pregunta.

-"No, no es su novia"-le respondí.

-"Oh, pensé que sí, ya que Freddie, se comporta extraño con ella, y pensé que eran novios"-me explico.

-"Si, puede que algún día lo sean"-le dije viendo hacia el techo, en eso sonó el teléfono de Shane, lo saco de su bolsillo, vio el identificador, y contesto.

-"Hola papá… si logre escapar… ok saldré afuera del edificio… ok… gracias papá"-y colgó-"Bueno tengo que irme"-me aviso.

-"¿Tu papá te vino a recoger?"-le pregunte, él asintió, intentando ponerse de pie-"¿Y no te preocupa que note como estas?"-le pregunte.

-"La verdad lo llame por eso, le dije que me estaba embriagando y decidí llamarlo, para escapar completamente"-me confeso, apretó el botón del ascensor.

-"Eso explica mucho"-en eso, se podía escuchar el ruido de todos gritando _10… 9… 8… _-"Feliz Año nuevo, Shane"-lo felicite _5…_

-"Feliz Año nuevo…"-

-"Amanda"-

-"Feliz Año nuevo Amanda"-me felicito _3… 2… 1… ¡Feliz Año Nuevoooo! _Entonces Shane y yo nos besamos, no duro mucho, como 5 segundos, luego nos separamos.

-"El beso de año nuevo"-afirmo.

-"El beso de año nuevo"-afirme, y entonces apretó el botón del ascensor.

-"Fue un gusto conocerte Amanda"-dijo antes que se cierre por completo la puerta del ascensor, yo sonreí, ese chico me distrajo de los problemas que tenía y que mejor empezar el año, olvidando todos los problemas, Shane N. Diamond, me hizo olvidar por un rato a… Gibby…

**Enero 2011**

_**Freddie**_

Eran los primeros días de un nuevo año, este año, tenía que mejorar, respecto al año pasado que fue el comienzo de esta aventura por seguir mis sueños, y la verdad quisiera seguir adelante, junto a mi mejor amigo, aunque todavía no sé, si elegirá jugar para D.C. United, o seguirá con nosotros en Seattle, todo depende de él.

Otra grata noticia en mi carrera por mis sueños, es que fui convocado para la selección sub 17 de Estados Unidos, como fui el ultimo convocado, tengo que concentrarme dentro de un mes, en los Angeles y luego partiríamos a Jamaica, según lo que sé, pero eso sería dentro de un mes.

En la fiesta de fin de año, di la gran noticia a todos, y me felicitaron, por suerte nadie me obligo a consumir bebidas alcohólicas, tengo muy malos recuerdos sobre eso, y aunque estuve con Sam, todo el tiempo, ella estaba obligada por ser la "líder" de las populares, me daba tanta pena, se notaba en sus ojos, que no quería tomar más, pero no le quedaba en otra, luego tuve que llevarla a su casa, junto con Melanie, en el taxi, no producimos ningún sonido a la vuelta en el taxi, Sam estaba recostada en mi hombro, mientras yo miraba interesado por la ventana y así hacia lo mismo Melanie, a veces sin querer la miraba a Melanie, tengo el extraño presentimiento, que está un poco diferente, pero bueno seguramente, por causa del sueño, tendría alucinaciones, llegamos y Sam como estaba indispuesta para caminar, así que la ayude a cargarla hasta su habitación, luego de eso me fui caminando hasta mi casa, fue un día algo extraño, pero la pase bien junto a Sam.

Luego de unos días, me volvía a encontrar con Sam, se notaba muy bien que estaba apenada, por ese día, me confeso que odiaba beber, pero por su tonto rol de popular, tuvo la obligación de hacerlo, le dije que no había problema, pero ella me insistió, en compensarme, por tratarla como un caballero, y es por eso, que estábamos frente a su casa.

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"-le pregunte, eran las 7 de noche, exactamente, y bueno por un momento pensé, que Sam iba a recompensarme de una manera que…

-"Estamos aquí, porque quiero que cenes con mi familia hoy"-Y gracias a Dios que solo era eso. Esperen, ¿Cenar con su familia? Eso significa que tendría que cenar junto a Melanie y sobre todo...-"Entremos"-Ordeno Sam, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, al entrar divise que su mesa estaba acomodada, lista para cenar, había tres platos en la mesa-"¡Mamá ya llegue y por favor aumenta un plato más!"-pidió Sam.

-"¿Trajiste a alguien Sam?"-pregunto, llegando a nosotros y en cuanto me vio, me reconoció, la mamá de Sam ya me conocía hace unos años, atrás cuando era amigo de Melanie.

-"Buenas noches, Sra. Puckett"-la salude, como tenía que ser.

-"Mamá, él es Freddie Benson"-me presento, ella me seguía mirando fijamente.

-"Es un gusto... Freddie"-me saludo, tendiendo su mano hacia a mí, yo acepte en un saludo, era obvio que Pam, me había reconocido.

-"Hay que tonta que soy, Freddie"-me llamo, mi atención recayó en ella-"Ella es mi mamá, Pamela Puckett"-ese nombre era el mismo, que el de la chica que casi arruina mi vida.

-"Pero llámame Pam"-me pidió, la mamá de Sam, tal vez ella sabía todo sobre Pamela Murray-"Iré a la cocina a traer más platos, Freddie por favor siéntate"-me pidió amablemente, y así lo hice, ya sentado en la mesa, Sam se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió, la verdad es que si no fuera por ella, ya me hubiera escapado de todo esto, me incomodaba estar aquí, no es como la primera vez que vine aquí…

Melanie, bajo del segundo piso de su casa, y tomo asiento frente a mí, la vi atentamente, tenía el pelo suelto, como el de Sam, se veía tan igual a su hermana, bueno es obvio porque son hermanas gemelas, pero yo podía notar la diferencia que hay entre ellas, entonces me miro a los ojos, descubriéndome que la estaba viendo tan fijamente, creí que vendría un reclamo áspero o algo peor, pero en cambio se sonrojo, era extraño, pero a la vez familiar, todo era igual a ese día, los mismos puestos, Melanie sentada frente mío, y su hermana gemela a mi lado, en eso llega la mamá de Sam y deja exactamente el mismo lugar de la mesa la cena, la misma cena de ese día, pollo frito, hecho en casa, la favorita de Sam, era lo único que sabía de Sam, todo era exactamente igual, solo que esa vez, Sam vestía de una manera extraña y no era la misma de ese día y sobre todo, que es ella la que me gusta y no Melanie como ese día…

_**Melanie**_

Esto era demasiado incomodo, incluso para mí, Freddie, estaba sentado en mi mesa, cenando junto a mi familia, seguramente fue idea de Sam, no me sorprende de todos modos, ellos dos se están llevando mucho mejor que antes, se llevan tal como nos llevamos Freddie y yo, hace unos cuantos años, no mucho, pero recuerdo bien la primera vez que lo traje a cenar, era todo exactamente igual, a ese, día lo mismos puestos, la misma comida, todo era igual, excepto el hecho que Freddie y yo ya no somos amigos como ese día.

…_**(Flashback: junio del 2006)…**_

_Hoy día había conseguido que Fred aceptara mi invitación para ir a cenar a mi casa y conocer a mis padres, bueno a mi madre, porque mi padre, está de viaje por Nueva York, pero ese es otro tema._

_Fred y yo somos amigos desde hace dos años, nos conocimos cuando teníamos 10 años y ahora tenemos 12, y bueno voy con él a la misma escuela, Fred era un gran chico, su nombre completo era Fredward Benson, era muy chistoso su nombre, y me pidió que lo llamara Freddie, pero luego de unos días de conocido, lo empecé a llamar Fred, y bueno se quedó con ese sobrenombre, hasta ahora._

_Llegamos a mi casa, se notaba a kilómetros que Fred estaba nervioso, bueno era la primera vez que iba a conocer parte de mi familia, al entrar, la cena ya estaba lista, o eso aparentaba el olor que sumergía dentro de mi casa, era el famoso olor del pollo frito hecho en casa de mi mamá._

_-"Ya llegue mamá"-avise, y apareció de la cocina mi mamá, note a Fred tensarse-"Hola mamá, traje un invitado a comer con nosotras, no te molesta cierto ¿cierto?"-le pregunte._

_-"Para nada hijita, dime ¿Quién es tu apuesto acompañante?"-me pregunto, me sonrojo de sobremanera, por la pregunta de mi mamá._

_-"Él es Fred Benson"-lo presente._

_-"¿Fred? Que nombre más encantador"-confeso mi mamá._

_-"En realidad me llamo Fredward Benson, pero podría llamarme Freddie"-dijo sonriendo._

_-"Pero llámalo Fred, suena mejor, y es más corto"-dije sonriendo, Fred sonrió._

_-"Entonces te llamare Fred ¿Puedo?"-le pregunto mi mamá a Fred._

_-"Claro, señora Puckett"-dijo con cortesía._

_-"Por favor llámame Pamela, con confianza"-dijo sonriendo._

_-"De acuerdo"-dijo._

_-"Bueno iré a preparar un plato más, para Fred"-dicho esto se encamino hacia la cocina._

_-"Tu mamá tiene el mismo nombre que…"-_

_-"Lo se Fred, no me lo recuerdes"-lo interrumpí, no quería saber de esa chica, Pamela Murray, una chica dos años mayor que nosotros, y últimamente, se está acercando a Fred, me molesta y mucho, y la verdad no sé por qué me molesta._

_-"Mamá, ¿ya está la comida lista?"-pregunto Sam, quien venía bajando del segundo piso, Sam era mi hermana gemela._

_-"Wow, ¿Es un clon tuyo?"-me pregunto bromeando Fred, en cuanto la vio._

_-"No tonto, ya te había dicho que es mi hermana gemela"-le dije._

_-"Lo sé, solo bromeaba"-dijo mientras ocultaba su sonrisa, Sam se percató de la presencia de Fred._

_-"Hola Sam, te presento a mi amigo Fred"-se lo presente._

_-"Hola, ¿Sam cierto?"-le pregunto a mi hermana Fred._

_-"Mi nombre es Samantha"-no sé porque a Sam, le agrada que le digan más Samantha, demasiado formal, es por eso que pedía que me digan "Mel" pero no podía conseguirlo hasta ahora, y bueno pero al menos conseguí que le digan a mi hermana Sam, otro logro para mí-"Fue mi hermana, la ingeniosa que provoco que todos me digan Sam"-dijo con algo de molestia, pero en el fondo sé que le agrada su sobrenombre._

_-"Bueno es lindo"-dijo Fred sonriendo, note que Sam, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, oh no._

_-"Vamos a sentarnos, Fred"-demande enseguida, y así me siguió hasta la mesa, él se sentó, y cuando planeaba a sentarme a su lado…_

_-"¡Melanie, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme un momento?"-me llama mi mamá, así que fui de inmediato al llamado y al volver, Sam, ya me había ganado mi lugar, ¡rayos! Y ni siquiera sé por qué me molesta, pero bueno no me quedo otra que sentarme al frente de Fred, mi mamá llega con la cena lista, y así fue toda la cena, entre conversaciones graciosas, otras tontas y unas que otra hablando sobre que una de nosotras era adoptada, charlas asi, rondaron toda la noche, cuando llego el tiempo de que Fred se fuera, me puse un poco triste pero entendía, de todos modos, estuvo en mi casa hasta las 10 de la noche, hasta que lo recogió su madre en su auto, fue en general una gran noche._

…_**(Fin Flashback)…**_

Y sí que fue una linda cena esa noche, hace cuatro años.

-"¿Te sucede algo Melanie?"-me pregunto mi mamá de repente, sacándome de mi trance, cuando me di cuenta, ya no estaban Sam y Freddie, en la mesa cenando-"Si los buscas ya se han ido, hace unos minutos"-vaya estaba tan concentrada en mis recuerdos, que no me di cuenta en qué momento se han ido-"¿Te puedo preguntar algo Melanie?"-

-"Claro"-le dije.

-"Si yo ya conocía a Fred, ¿Por qué me lo presento como Freddie?"-me pregunto.

-"Tu sabes el problema que tuve con Fred, hace un año y medio"-le dije-"Y bueno Fred, ha cambiado, cambio a ser un total Freddie"-le dije, ella se sorprendió, levemente.

-"Eso explica mucho"-dijo asintiendo lentamente-"También explica, porque Sam no lo recuerda, ha cambiado tanto, que cuando lo vi no lo reconocí"-confeso mi mamá, en eso me pongo de pie, recogiendo mi plato a medio comer.

-"Si, es mejor que Sam no sepa nada de Fred, y siga creyendo que él es Freddie, desde un principio"-le dije ya caminando con platos en mano hacia la cocina.

-"Sobre todo que no sepa que él era Fred B."-me detuve en seco, al oír ese nombre.

-"Si sobre todo eso"-dije, reanudando mi camino hacia la cocina, existía varias razones para que Sam, no sepa el pasado de Freddie, y uno de ellos, le dolería mucho a Sam, hace unos meses, eso no me importaría nada, pero ahora es diferente, pero me doy cuenta que Fred, no es el mismo, ya no es Fred B. y quisiera que así siga por mucho tiempo…

_**Amanda**_

Hoy se reanudaban las clases en Ridgway, luego de las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo, aunque no se últimamente, mientras camino por los pasillos de la escuela, la gente me saluda, como si me conociera, no sé si será por esto de la popularidad, no lo sé, pero la verdad prefiero mi perfil bajo, pero bueno, siendo amigos de Freddie y claro Gibby, eso me involucra.

Hablando de Freddie, estoy muy feliz por mi amigo que al fin, jugara nada menos que en la selección sub 17 del país, eso me pone muy contenta por él, se le está cumpliendo sus sueños, y creo que yo también, debería correr hacia ellos, bueno aunque estoy en la escuela aun, pero puedo poner más interés en la materia de medicina.

-"Hola Amanda"-me saluda un chico que no tenía idea que supiera que existo, vaya esto de la popularidad, de verdad crea falsas amistades, pero ya en otra cosa, me dirijo hacia mi casillero, pasaron unas tres personas que me saludaron y bueno ignore eso, y abrí mi casillero.

-"Amanda"-me llamo alguien, pero conocía esa voz.

-"Freddie, hola"-lo salude.

-"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"-me dijo.

-"Claro ¿Qué sucede?"-

-"¿Conociste a alguien en la fiesta de año nuevo?"-me pregunto, extraña por cierto.

-"Si, conocí a muchos, eso es objetivos de las fiestas"-le dije con sarcasmo.

-"No yo hablo, si conociste a alguien mucho mejor que a otros"-me dijo, y ahora así estoy confundida.

-"Eh, no lo sé, no recuerdo haber…"-y luego recordé a Shane-"Eh si conocí a un chico, ¿Por qué la pregunta?"-le pregunte confundida.

-"Ves a eso grupito reunido"-me dijo señalando a un grupo de varias chicas rodeando al parecer un chico.

-"Si ¿Qué tiene?"-le pregunte.

-"Algo me dice que tú lo conoces"-me dijo.

-"Pero yo no sé quién es ese…"-mi frase quedo incompleta, al ver al chico que escapo de las tontas que la rodeaban-"¡¿Shane?!"-dije sorprendida.

-"Entonces si lo conoces"-dijo con una sonrisa divertida al parecer, Shane se acercó a nosotros-"Shane te presento a mi amiga Amanda"-me presento.

-"Freddie, sabes que la conozco"-le dijo.

-"Lo sé, es que mírala, está sorprendida"-me dijo viéndome directamente, cosa que me ponía nerviosa y molesta.

-"Freddie, no digas tonterías, y Shane ¿Qué haces aquí?"-le pregunte.

-"Yo soy de Canadá, jugaba para Toronto FC y me transfirieron, para Seattle hace 6 meses, y bueno llegue directo a jugar y no tuve tiempo, para buscar una escuela en donde estudiar"-me explico-"y Gracias Freddie estudiare aquí en Ridgway"-me dijo sonriendo.

-"Pues que bien, te felicito"-le dije sinceramente, pero aun asimilando la noticia del chico que conocí en la fiesta de año nuevo, este aquí en la misma escuela ¿Sera una señal?

-"Bueno, Shane, te mostrare toda la escuela"-le indico Freddie-"Nos vemos luego Amanda"-se despidió Freddie.

-"Adiós Amanda"-se despidió Shane, en serio ¿Sera un señal?

-"Lindo chico ¿no?"-me saco de golpe de mis pensamientos, Sam.

-"¿Sam? Eh si claro, es un lindo chico"-le digo, ocupándome de mi casillero.

-"Sé que lo conociste en la fiesta de año nuevo"-me dijo pícaramente.

-"Eh, ¿De que estas hablando?"-le pregunte nerviosa.

-"¿Quieres darle celos a Gibby o Qué?"-dijo Sam aun usando ese tono.

-"No Sam, y adiós"-le dije cerrando mi casillero y dirigiéndome para mi aula, que por cierto…-"Es para este lado"-dije volviéndome para el lado contrario, y Sam solo atino a sonreír por eso.

¿Por qué Shane está aquí? Justamente aquí en esta escuela ¿Y qué quiso decir Sam con sacarles celos a Gibby? Vaya a veces a Sam se le pega lo de chica popular.

_**Gibby**_

Esto de estar convirtiéndose en popular, tenía sus ventajas, aunque así no lo llamaría yo la verdad, casi toda la escuela sabe que mi cumpleaños está cerca, pero nunca me ha importado mucho eso, mas importaba, otros temas, como mis estudios, mis traspaso, mi sueños y… Carly, es notorio que Carly Shay me gusta, es más, creo que estoy enamorándome de ella, en menos de dos meses, ha cambiado y de una manera que me llamo la atención, siendo solamente ella, me cautivo, pero ahora, no podría estar con ella.

Aunque fuera lo que más quiera en el mundo ese amor, no significaba que no sea correspondido, al contrario, Carly, yo sé que le gusto, pero no era eso el problema solo es mis sueños.

Si mis sueños son los que me impiden estar con ella, a decir verdad yo dejaría todo por ella, seré exagerado, pero así lo veo conveniente, pero Carly me pidió indirectamente, que eligiera seguir con mis sueños, aunque no lo sepa, mis sueños son ahora ella, y nada más que ella, si ella me diera la oportunidad de seguir mis sueños de estar con ella, no lo perdería, lo intentaría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero el caso no era así, era muy diferente a lo que yo aspiraba.

Pero bueno, pensándolo mejor, solo me quedaría dos meses para estar aquí, a finales de este mes me iría a firmar el contrato con los de D.C. United, pero tenía dos meses, para aprovechar, aunque no le guste, y tenga un final triste, pero no quería lamentar después, ojala todo salga bien desde ahora.

_**Freddie**_

Estaba junto con Gibby, en su habitación, jugando videojuegos, esto de estar en fuera de temporada en fin de semanas son muy aburridos, pero bueno también un pequeño descanso no hace mal a nadie, y es por eso que nos divertíamos jugando un juego de Soccer, lo cual es obvio.

Extrañamente le voy ganando en el juego, y eso si es extraño, el casi siempre me suele ganar en estos juegos, pero ahora estaba extraño.

-"¿Gibby te sucede algo?"-le pregunto, el reacciona de al parecer un trance.

-"Ah, no nada no me pasa nada"-me responde, pero claro no creí ninguna palabra.

-"¿Estás seguro?"-le pregunto de vuelta.

-"Bueno, a decir verdad, hay algo que si me preocupa y es que…"-pero no termino lo que iba a decir por una interrupción de su linda madre de Gibby.

-"Gibbito, T-Bo vino a hablar contigo"-le indico.

-"Ok mamá gracias, enseguida salimos"-le aviso, dejamos el juego pausado y salimos de la habitación, para bajar a la sala de la casa, donde en efecto estaba sentado conversando con la mamá de Gibby, al instante que nos divisó a ambos se levantó de su asiento.

-"Gibby, Freddie, hola muchachos, ¿Cómo han estado?"-nos preguntó amigablemente, como era característico en T-Bo.

-"Hola T-Bo"-saludamos ambos.

-"Gibby vine a conversar con vos"-le indico, el manager.

-"Claro ¿Qué sucede?"-le pregunto Gibby tomando asiento a lo igual que T-Bo, yo opto por quedarme de pie cerca de ellos.

-"Bueno Gibby, traje unos documentos sobre tu contrato"-informo dejando unos documentos, en la mesita que estaba en medio de la sala-"Me gustaría que firmes hoy, pero no será así"-dijo, Gibby lo miro extrañado y confundido.

-"¿Por qué no puedo firmar hoy?"-le pregunte.

-"Porque lo harás a fin de mes"-dijo.

-"Ah claro si ya lo sabía, no veo la razón de por que veniste"-le dijo Gibby.

-"La razón es que no firmaras aquí en Seattle este fin de mes"-dijo, dejándonos confundidos a ambos.

-"¿Dónde entonces?"-pregunto la mamá de Gibby.

-"Tú y tu mamá irán conmigo a Washington, el presidente del equipo de D.C. United te quiere conocer personalmente"-y vaya que eso era una sorpresa, sino miren la cara de Gibby, pero lo extraño, que no es una cara de emoción, sino de intriga, Gibby tiene extrañas reacciones aveces.

-"Que bueno, no es así ¿Gibby?"-le pregunto su mamá de Gibby, haciendo que reaccione de su pequeño trance.

-"Si, si, es bueno saberlo"-dijo con un tono de voz, extraño, es raro eso en Gibby, siempre ha sido un locuaz y animador de todo, pero ahora eso no aparecía en Gibby al contrario, tanto que se parece a… ¿Mi?, ¿tan frio soy?

_**Gibby**_

Mis pensamientos, me hacían olvidar de todo, de mis tareas, de mis estudios, y de los sitios de donde me encuentro, ahora me encuentro, en la escuela, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llegue aquí, pero aquí estoy, en el trayecto del día me encontré a mucha gente que me saludo, que por cierto ya me está empezando a irritar, pero bueno, eran los últimos días, así que no tengo que preocuparme por qué hacer.

Pero de los que me saludaron, si pude reconocer a alguien.

-"Gibby ¿Cómo estás?"-me saludo, nada menos que Shane.

-"¿Shane que haces aquí?"-le pregunto sorprendido.

-"¿Sorprendido?"-me pregunto cómicamente.

-"No, acaso no ves mi cara, de que no estoy sorprendido"-le digo sarcásticamente, pero bromeando obviamente.

-"Voy a estudiar aquí"-me informo.

-"¿En serio?"-le pregunto.

-"Claro, ¿Por qué te mentiría?"-dijo sonando casual.

-"¿Por qué precisamente Ridgway?"-le pregunto.

-"Porque Freddie, me recomendó esta escuela, pero también por la amiga de Freddie"-dijo.

-"¿Amiga?"-temí que fuera por Carly.

-"Si, ¿Conoces a Amanda?"-¿Mandy? Vaya esa si que no me la esperaba.

-"Eh… no"-mentí, quería saber la verdad de todo esto.

-"Bueno, la conocí en la fiesta de año nuevo"-me dijo.

-"¿El que te perdiste?"-le pregunte, de hecho Shane, se había escapado de la fiesta de Carly.

-"Si así es, subí al tercer piso del apartamento, que parecía un deposito, y ahí estaba ella"-me informo, extrañamente sus ojos tenían un pinta diferente, como si estuvieran brillando-"Bueno desde entonces, no dejo de pensar en ella, en sus cabellos rubios, su cara y sus anteojos que la hacen ver una chica transparente"-me dijo sonriendo como un baboso.

-"¿Te gusta Amanda?"-le pregunte sorprendido.

-"Pues sí, es por eso que me transferí a esta escuela"-me informo.

-"¿Por ella?"-le pregunto ahora sorprendido.

-"Si, por ella, ¿nunca has sentido que harías todo por una chica?"-me pregunta, en ese mismo instante pienso en Carly.

-"Si, pero ¿Qué harías si esa chica te dijera que hagas algo que impida de estar juntos, pero así lograrías tus sueños?"-quise tener la opinión de Shane.

-"Aunque sea difícil, elegiría, lo que ella me diga correcto, porque la que va a cargar con la conciencia de que le arruino sus sueños es ella, y al final no funcionaria, ¿Crees que me suceda con Amanda?"-me pregunto, algo preocupado.

-"No, no lo creo"-pero yo si estaba preocupado, tenía mucha razón Shane, pero eso me daba más valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

_**Sam**_

Decidimos dar una pequeña vuelta, por las frías calles de Seattle, es obvio que estén frías, ya que estábamos en pleno invierno, en realidad el motivo del paseo, es una búsqueda de un regalo para Gibby, que es su cumpleaños dentro de unos días, y bueno Carly, buscaba algo perfecto para él.

Anduvimos, unas 2 horas, buscando y lo encontró al fin, con una tarjeta, demasiada grande a mi parecer, pero en esa tarjeta, decía lo mucho que Carly lo apreciaba, y de verdad que hasta yo, estoy agradecida con él, porque Carly, está volviendo a ser la chica que conocía hace menos de dos años.

Mientras volvíamos al apartamento de Carly, comenzamos a hablar, con dificultada por cierto, ya que estábamos súper abrigadas por el frio.

-"Que frio"-me queje.

-"Ni me lo digas, creo que ya no siento mis piececitos"-me respondio, si Carly estaba volviendo a ser la misma.

-"¿Nos detenemos a tomar un café?"-le pregunto.

-"Claro"-respondió ella, y entramos, al primer café que encontramos en el camino, nos sentamos en una de las pequeñas mesitas de dos, luego de unos minutos, comenzamos a conversar sobre cosas al alzar, pero Carly, estaba como perdida, viendo un punto fijo.

-"¿Te sucede algo?"-le pregunte, ella reacciono de golpe.

-"Oh, no Sam, tranquila no me sucede nada"-me mintió, no soy tan tonta.

-"Tú hablas, pero tus actos hablan otra cosa, dime ¿Qué te sucede Carly?"-ella entendió que no podía inventar la mayor excusa de todas.

-"Bueno, la verdad es que… tu sabes que me gusta Gibby ¿Cierto?"-me pregunte, yo sentí afirmativamente-"Bueno, también sabes que se ira a Washington a cumplir sus sueños"-me dijo, aunque no entendía el punto, y al parecer Carly capto-"La verdad, es que Gibby me pregunto que era mejor, seguir aquí, aunque no me lo dijo, pero sé que por mi o ir por sus sueños, y bueno le dije que lo mejor que podía hacer es que siga sus sueños"-dijo, en un hilo de voz, me sorprendí, de verdad me sorprendí por lo que me decía.

-"Eso es sorprendente porque tú Carly eres…"-me detuve, podía haber metido la pata.

-"Acaba tu frase, ibas a decir _egoísta_ ¿cierto?"-me dijo, yo me quede muda-"Pues sí, soy egoísta, pude haberle dicho fácilmente que se quede conmigo, pero no pude, porque sentía que estaba arruinando un sueño, y yo no podía hacerlo"-dijo.

-"¿Te das cuenta de lo qué estás diciendo?"-le pregunte, ella desvio su mirada-"Cambiaste por él, has vuelto a ser…"-

-"Carlotta, lo sé, y de verdad me alegro por ello"-me confeso Carly, al fin iba a ser la chica tierna y dulce que conocí, Carly había cambiado por las populares, Spencer y yo éramos los únicos que le decíamos Carly, pero casi toda la escuela le decía Carlotta, y desde que se unió a las populares, Pamela le cambio su nombre, al mismo que le habíamos puesto Spencer y yo, pero no fue lo único en lo que la cambio, en su personalidad, ya no era más, la niña dulce y tierna, se había convertido, en una falsa y fácil, en muchos sentidos, es por esa razón y muchas más que odio a Pamela Murray.

Pero eso es ahora diferente, gracias Gibby, Carly estaba volviendo a ser la misma.

_**Gibby**_

Hoy día es mi cumpleaños número 16, hoy 20 de enero, pero es el cumpleaños más extrañado que hubiera tenido, toda, absolutamente toda la escuela, me felicito, en serio la popularidad te hace ver grande en la escuela, pero la verdad es que no me interesa, nunca me intereso la popularidad, solo me gusta ser como soy y que la gente acepte mi carácter, pero bueno ser el amigo de Freddie Benson y además de Sam Puckett, que por cierto es la líder de ese grupo las populares, hace que mi popularidad suba, odio esto.

Luego de un largo día en la escuela, Carly me pidió si podía a ir a mi casa, y le dije que obviamente podía ir, el tema de Carly, es lo que más me está matando dentro mío, tengo unas ganas inmensas de decirle lo que siento, pero de qué sirve ahora, si dentro de dos meses, me iré a Washington, y sinceramente no creo en el amor a distancia, eso no va conmigo, pero por Carly lo intentaría, pero sé que sería un fracaso.

Ya en la tarde, Carly llego a mi apartamento, la recibí y la invite a pasar a mi sala de mi casa, traía una carta en mano, pero no le di mucha importancia.

-"Toma"-hasta que me lo entrego.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-le pregunte, tomando la carta.

-"Es una carta"-me dijo con obviedad haciendo una mueca divertida.

-"Sé que es una carta, pero ¿qué tiene escrito?"-le pregunte al fin.

-"Bueno léelo si quieres saberlo"-me dijo sonriendo, me gustaba mucho esa sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo"-lo abrí, y saque la hoja que estaba contenida dentro, las de desdoble y empecé a leer lo que decía.

_Feliz Cumpleaños: __Orenthal… tu nombre es complicado decirlo así que solo te dire Gibby._

_Sabes aunque no nos conocemos mucho, te has ganado mi confianza en tan poco tiempo, eres Increíble, eres el único que me entiende, y todo y además que me hiciste abrir los ojos sobre mí, gracias a ti he cambiado, o mejor dicho eh vuelto a ser la de antes, sabes? Antes me decían Carlotta Shay, y eso cambio cuando entre a las populares, me gusta que me digan Carly, pero odio la razón, pero cuando tú me lo dices es diferente, tan diferente que me di cuenta que en tan poco tiempo ya eres especial dentro de mi corazón, y por esa razón que te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor en tu cumpleaños, Gracias por todo!._

_Feliz Cumpleaños: __Gibby xD_

**(N/A: Lo escrito es lo que esta subrayado)**

Lo leí, y de verdad, aunque sea una simple hoja de papel, tenía mucho significado, con esto Carly me había cautivado lo suficiente como para llenarme de valor por lo que voy a decir.

-"Carly"-ella me vio expectante-"Me gustas"-le dije y ella cambio su gesto a algo más serio, me asuste por eso, pero luego muy lentamente, su gesto se convertía en una sonrisa y sus ojos empezaban a empañarse, y lentamente sus manos cubrían su rostro, con el peligro de que comience a llorar, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad, me acerque a ella, y tome su cintura, ella ya tenía el rostro protegido por ambas manos, con una mano retire su muro en el rostro, y luego me incline y después de tanto tiempo, la bese…

_**Freddie**_

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Gibby, le íbamos hacer algo luego, claro la idea de hacerle algo a Gibby es de nada menos de Carly, bueno ese es otro tema, lo extraño es que T-Bo me llamo para juntarnos, en un pequeño centro de ejecutivos, donde sirven café y otras meriendas, me invito, porque tenía que informarme que mi contrato le hicieron una pequeña modificación.

Luego de una extensa charla con T-Bo, me indico la modificación de mi contrato, no era mucho lo que modificaron, solo fue mi sueldo, al ver el número que iba a ganar en un año, me quede más sorprendido que nunca, habían cambiado los 21.000 por 28.000$ anuales, era increíble, no jugaba aun en la primera, y ya ganaba muy bien.

Luego de la charla, me dirigí a la Biblioteca pública de Seattle no me gusta mucho ir allí, pero quede encontrarme con Sam allá, es otra historia.

Al llegar, ahí estaba ella, esperándome, en la puerta principal de la Biblioteca, teníamos planeado, esta ida, debido a una tarea horrible de Historia.

-"Hola Sam"-la salude al llegar.

-"Wow, que puntualidad"-dijo fingiendo asombro, aunque si, había llegado temprano.

-"Si es debido que vengo de reunirme con T-Bo"-le informe.

-"¿Tu representante?"-me pregunta.

-"Si"-le respondo.

-"¿Y por qué se juntaron? ¿Paso algo con tu contrato?"-lo último lo pregunto con preocupación.

-"No Sam, no es nada malo, al contrario"-le dije sonriendo.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y qué le hicieron a tu contrato?"-pregunto con intriga.

-"Bueno, me elevaron el sueldo"-le dije.

-"¿A cuánto?"-me pregunto.

-"28.000$ anuales"-le dije.

-"Eso significa que vas a ganar mensual… 2300 a 2400 $"-Wow que rápida fue sacando esos cálculos.

-"Pues si así es"-le dije sonriendo aún más.

-"¿Y por qué?"-me pregunto.

-"Bueno, dicen que hay otros equipos interesados en mí, y ya estaban en proceso de hacerme una propuesta formal, pero Seattle Sounders, quiso evitar eso, mejorándome el contrato"-le informe, Sam sonrió al escuchar eso.

-"Que bien por ti Freddie, te felicito"-me dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa que me tiene loco por ella.

-"Gracias Sam"-le dije sonriendo de igual manera-"Bueno mejor entremos, me muero de frio"-le dije soplándome las manos, para tener algo de calor, y Sam asintió y entramos a la Biblioteca para hacer esa aburrida tarea, y luego de eso sería la fiesta de Gibby, me mandó un mensaje diciéndome "_Estoy muy feliz_" No sé qué quiso decir con eso, pero lo descubriré más tarde.

_**Gibby**_

Yo dejaría todo, dejaría mis sueños, dejaría todo, pero sé que ella se sentiría mal por hacerme dejar mis sueños, pero ahora solo me quedaba disfrutar el tiempo que tengo, solo dos meses y puede que menos pero quería disfrutar cada minuto, cada segundo, de cada día del mes, como sea quería aprovecharlo junto a ella y nadie más…

Justo, en mis más locos pensamientos, mi celular suena, lo saque de mi bolsillo y me identificador de llamadas decía T-Bo, conteste.

-"Hola"-

-"Gibby, amigo que me hace dinero, necesito informarte algo"-me decía con su acento característico.

-"Hola T-Bo, ¿claro que sucede?"-pregunte.

-"Bueno, ayer me llamaron de Washington, y bueno, viajaremos el 3 de febrero para firmar el contrato que te vinculara con D.C. United por 4 años"-me informo, ¿el 3 de febrero? Pero yo quería aprovechar cada segundo con ella.

-"Este… ¿y cuando me tocaría mudarme definitivamente?"-le pregunte, sabiendo que a firmar el contrato seria dos días, pero irme era por 4 largos años.

-"El 23 de febrero, pero tienes que estar si o si el 3 de marzo, ya en Washington"-me informo, desde hoy la cuenta regresiva para estar con ella, contaba.

-"Claro gracias, T-Bo"-le dije.

-"Adiós Gibby"-se despidió y colgué, de inmediato, me quede mirando el teléfono, iba doler dejarla, pero era lo que queríamos ambos, mas ella, aunque sé que es lo correcto.

-"Estoy lista"-dijo apareciendo, bajando de las escaleras, para la fiesta de cumpleaños que sería en casa de Sam, ella ya estaba lista, hermosa como siempre, Carly mi novia ya estaba lista para festejar mi cumpleaños, si Carly Shay ya era mi novia… hasta que tenga que irme…

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado! dejen reviews para que lo sepa :D**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:  
**

**Nicole26Seddie:**Gracias por tu review! jaja si Freddie y su pasado muy oscuro jaja Sobre el asunto de Melanie, creo que deberias darle una oportunidad o no? jajaja si es tierno lo de Carly, y Amanda tranquila pasara algo con ella que creo que te sorprenderas y sobre Freddie y Amanda, con tiempo lo descubriras, solo sigue esperendo ;) Y gracias por tu sugerencia, sobre convertirlo a M, lo pensaba hacer muchas mas despues, pero por ahi haya quejas y no quiero eso jajaja El tiempo te dira que hizo la famosa Pamela, y lo mismo digo pero Freddie es muy testarudo jajaja de verdad gracias por tu review! :D

**green aura****:** Nunca faltan tus apreciados reviews y agradezco que sigas el fic :D

Jajaja sobre las relaciones sexuales, te confundiste! jaja no fue tan temprana edad, ya lo veras en cuanto mas avance el fic, pero no lo hicieron a los 11/12 eso ni yo lo hubiera pensado jaja Y si sobre como lo hizo, ya lo veras a futuro, lo tengo bien detallado, solo espera un poco mas ;)

Y si tenia que hacerlo creible sobre sus sueños y bueno e hice que perdieran de esa manera, siempre sucede, pero asi ganas mas credebilidad.

Y sobre Amanda, ya vera lo que decide respecto a Gibby, y creo que no hara mucho en cuantos leas este capitulo, y Sam, tiene otra historia, como te digo todo con el tiempo lo sabras, siempre estoy atento hasta al mas minimo detalle ;)

Gracias de verdad por tus extensos reviews :D

**SEDDIEnto: **Jajajaja entiendo, entiendo y tranquilo, no lo pienso matar por ETS jajajaja pero si, es algo de su pasado, ya veras que mas ha hecho ;)

Si existio un tiempo, donde ambos "lo hacian" pero ya veras la razon de por que "lo hacian" y tambien de por que no fue correspondia.

Jajaja, tranquilo, aqui Melanie no es la villana, la villana es Pamela, Melanie solo se mostrara asi los primeros capitulos, luego ganara mas protagonismo en cuanto avanze mucho mas el fic.

Jajaja cierto, ningun equipo es invencible y asi que lo hice lo mas realista posible, con su tan dolorosa derrota, pero como tu dices le da mas realismo al fic.

Jajaja Gracias, y si me habia equivocado, tenia que remediar ese problema de cualquier modo, jaja y ya me di cuenta que fuiste el unico que se dio cuenta de aquello :D

Gracias por tus palabras sobre el Futbol Boliviano, pero ojala que si mejore, ya existe un proceso, pero los resultados serian en mucho tiempo, el tiempo lo dira y si VIVA EL TOCINO BOLIVIANO :D

Gracias por tu review de verdad!

**dandelion138:**Gracias por tu review, y creeme habra mas y mas drama y amor a futuro ;)

Poco a poco descubriras el pasado de Freddie, jaja sobre Amanda y Freddie, con el tiempo lo sabras ;)

Gracias por tu review, espero que no te hubieras molestado, por el retraso jeje

**Cold Princesszzz: **Jajaja sobre tu pregunta, entre Melanie y Freddie, existio algo, tal como Freddie y Pamela, ya veras en cuanto mas avance el fic ;)

Sabras mas de Freddie con el tiempo :D

R:. PD1: Jajaja acostumbrate seran asi de largos jeje y espero que te gusten

R:. PD2: Que bien que te gustara y el beso jeje aunque...

R:. PD3: Soy portero, es mi sueño, pero el DT me pone de delantero -_-'', es por eso que hice un fic, que muestre ambas perspectivas jeje

Aqui tienes el capitulo espero que te hubiera gustado.

eva-seddieporsimpre Jajajaja entiendo la razon de que no leas la parte de futbol y espero que te capi te guste largos, y casi nada de futbol ;) pero te advierto que el proximo va estar muy lleno de Futbol :D jajaja Gracias por tu reviews! :D

**Lonegirl** Gracias por tu review y si dolorosa derrota, pero con mucho realismo, si Freddie te sorprendera aun mas, en cuanto avance mas el fic, y Amanda, aver no se si la terminaras odiando o amando jajaj ;).

**JennMcFanSamy **Jajaja Freddie fue todo un galan no es asi? jajaja ya veras las verdaderas razones de todo.

Jajajaja con este capitulo, creo que te deje una respuesta sobre Amanda jaja pero aun no te confies, creeme ;D

Heey tranquila no la odies jajajaja bueno es entendible al principio, pero veremos que sucede mas adelante.

Jajaja si cuando tenia 10 años ajajaj luego de 8 años, no lo he vuelto pensar pero gracias por el comentario.

Bueno, espero que te hubiera gustado el cap, y espero otro gran review tuyo :D

**Only-Seddie **Jajaja ahora tendras que leer el tercero jaja espero que te guste, y me dejes tus reviews gracias de verdad.

**Bueno ahora con las tipicas preguntas:**

**Freddie: ¿como le ira en la Seleccion sub 17?  
**

**Sam: ¿Por que le dolera saber que Freddie es Fred B.?  
**

**Carly: ¿Como se sentira cuando Gibby se vaya?  
**

**Gibby: ¿Como seran estos ultimos dias de Gibby?  
**

**Amanda: ¿Que sucedera entre ella y Shane y sobre que todo que hara con el asunto de Gibby?  
**

**Melanie: ¿Por que dejaron de ser amigos Freddie y ella?  
**

**Estos y muchas preguntas seran respondidas en este fic :D  
**

**Notas:  
**

**1- El "beso de año nuevo" muchos sabras de que trata, y no creo que necesiten una explicacion ;)  
**

**2- El proximo capitulo les ADVIERTO que habra mucho FUTBOL pero no dejare el drama de lado se los aseguro ;)  
**

**Y buueno eso es todo, bueno les explicare algo de mis motivos de mi retraso; Bueno comence unas clases de orientacion para entrar a la U, y Tambien mi PAPÁ no se encuentra bien de Salud :/ y bueno esta internado y no tengo mucho tiempo, ya que aveces me dirijo a la clinica donde esta internado, espero que entiendan.  
**

**Espero sus reviews, y apoyo, pero si quieren amenazas y criticas acepto todo :D y yo respondere en el proximo capitulo jeje.  
**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A:**

** MI PAPÁ, ESPERO PRONTO VERTE SONREIR JUNTO CON TU FAMILIA, PERO MIENTRAS TANTO, LUCHAREMOS JUNTOS.  
**

**Y tambien se la dedico a la usuario: Only-Seddie: Gracias por tu amistad que me has regalado y sobre todo por tu apoyo.  
**

**Se despide.  
**

**Tocino Bolivano 94  
**


	4. Una nueva meta

**Hola Como estan? jeje Bueno perdon el retraso, pero existen varios motivos que explicare abajo, espero que entiendan.  
**

**Graciaaas por sus reviews y lo prometido, lo respondere abajo como siempre jajaja  
**

**En este capitulo, hay mucho Futbol, pero tambien cosas interesantes que le va a gustar :D  
**

**Bueno espero sus mas apreciados reviews y nos vemos abajo y sin mas los dejo con la lectura.  
**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como tambien no me pertenecen las marcas, las culturas y demas... pero el fic es de mi propiedad.**

_**¡Persiguiendo tus sueños!**_

**Capítulo 4: Una nueva meta (Febrero del 2011)**

**Febrero del 2011**

_**Freddie**_

Mañana el día que partía a Los Angeles a concentrarme con el equipo de la sub 17 de Estados Unidos, justamente estaba alistando mis maletas, iba a estar fuera por 1 mes entero, volvería recién en marzo a Seattle y seguir en el equipo.

Escucho algo desde la puerta, y lo que veo es a mi mamá parada y apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

-"Hola mamá"-la saludo.

-"Hijito, es increíble que ya hagas un viaje a otro país, debido a tus sueños"-dijo ella con emoción, pero claramente a su manera.

-"Lo sé, y todo le debo a ti, que me dejaste seguir con este sueño"-le dije sonriendo.

-"No hijo, no fue gracias a mí, fue a ti, tú pusiste de tu parte, nunca te rindes y sigues persiguiendo tus sueños, de la misma manera que cuando empezaste"-me dijo, y tenía razón, era increíble lo que uno consigue con tan solo perseguir tus sueños, sin detenerse y sin preocuparse de los obstáculos que se presentan en el camino.

-"Gracias mamá"-le dije sonriendo, ella me sonrió.

-"Te hare la cena para que duermas tranquilo"-me dijo y se fue de mi habitación, es bueno saber que tengo a mi madre siempre a mi lado.

Luego de cenar, opte por dormir temprano, tenía un vuelo a las 8:45 am hacia Los Angeles, no podía atrasarme en el vuelo, así que casi enseguida concilie el sueño que anhelaba.

Escuche un ruidoso sonido, ¿Qué era ese sonido? Si yo no me levanto a esta hora si no es por…

-"¡Es hora!"-y sí que era hora, tenía que alistarme para el vuelo, eran exactamente 6:23 am, tenía casi dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto, me bañe, me aliste, ya estaba todo listo, saque el auto de mi mamá, se lo pedi prestado, y le avise que Gibby le devolvería a casa, para que no se preocupe.

-"Hijito, yo daré una escapadita hacia el aeropuerto, a la hora que te iras ¿de acuerdo?"-dijo ella.

-"De acuerdo mamá, entonces te veré allá"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Iré a marcar tarjeta a mi trabajo"-dijo ella, y luego se fue, lo más seguro es que ella haya tomado un taxi.

Minutos más tarde, luego de desayunar y demás, saque el vehículo del garaje, puse mis maletas, en el maletero, y emprendí camino, luego de obviamente cerrar mi casa.

Eran las 7:12 am, aún tenía tiempo, pero quería llegar anticipadamente, así que me apresure y me dirigí primero a la casa de Gibby, al llegar toque la bocina del auto, y salió mi mejor amigo, abrió la puerta del auto y entro.

-"Rayos Freddie, es temprano"-se quejaba Gibby.

-"Pero de que me estás hablando, en este momento, tú deberías estar en la escuela, gracias a mi estas con permiso de no ir hoy día"-le recrimine graciosamente.

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí"-dijo alzando la manos, en signo de rendición y nuevamente emprendí camino ahora al aeropuerto-"Lindo auto"-dijo Gibby observando detenidamente le auto.

-"Si lindo, este auto es de mi mamá"-le dije sin importancia.

-"¿Cómo lo consiguió?"-me pregunto.

-"Mi padre se lo envió"-le respondí.

-"Vaya, este es un Alfa Romeo GT si no me equivoco modelo 2010, el último modelo que saldrá"-dijo Gibby algo emocionado.

-"Si, si increíble"-le dije dejando a Gibby emocionarse por el auto de mi mamá.

-"Oye ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"-me pregunto.

-"Claro ¿qué sucede?"-le pregunte.

-"¿Podríamos pasar por el edificio Bushwell?"-

-"¿Bushwell? ¿El edificio que pronto me mudare? ¿Para qué?"-pregunte confundido.

-"Para recoger a Carly"-me dijo tranquilamente.

-"¿Carly Shay? ¿Por qué?"-seguía preguntando.

-"No te había dicho ¿cierto?"-me dijo sonriendo extrañamente-"Carly y yo, empezamos a salir"-me dijo, dejándome sorprendido.

-"¿En serio? Grandioso amigo, y entonces eso significa ¿Qué te quedaras?"-le pregunte, vi al instante que cambio el semblante de su rostro.

-"Eh no, en realidad no"-me respondió.

-"Entonces estarán juntos hasta que te vayas a Washington"-dije, el asintió, afirmando mi teoría, entonces, decidí cambiar de dirección hacia el Bushwell, Gibby sonrió y no lo culpo, quiere pasar el mayor tiempo con Carly.

Al llegar, Gibby hizo una llamada a su nueva novia, y en minutos bajo, pero bajo acompañada de Sam.

¿Pero qué rayos que rayos hace Sam con esa ropa? Es muy demostrativo, si saben a lo que me refiero, me dio un ataque de furia al ver los ojos morbosos que pasaban al ver a Sam.** (N/A: La verdad no sé cómo describir lo que usa, así que imaginen lo más "sexy" por así decirlo, que usaría Sam)**

-"Hola chicos"-dijo Carly subiendo a la parte trasera del auto, Gibby se bajó del auto, para acomodarse atrás con ella.

-"Sam, tú ve adelante"-pidió Gibby.

-"De acuerdo tortolitos"-dijo Sam sonriendo pícaramente, seguramente ya lo sabía, entonces tomo el asiento delantero, junto al mío-"Hola Freddie"-me saludo sonrientemente.

-"Hola Sam"-le respondí frio como nunca, no me malinterpreten, solo no me agrada la vestimenta de Sam, dejando eso de lado y emprendí camino nuevamente hacia el aeropuerto y ya eran las 7:38 am.

Llegamos justamente al aeropuerto a las 8:01 am, faltaban al menos 40 minutos, para que saliera mi vuelo, al llegar con ayuda de ayudantes del aeropuerto, baje mis maletas y la deje, en el centro de equipajes, luego de todo lo correspondido para un vuelo, regrese con los chicos, pero no estaban en ninguna parte, en ese mismo momento, me llego un mensaje de Sam.

_Sam: Tengo hambre…_

¿Pero qué significaba es mensaje? Bueno suponiendo que era una pista, si una persona tiene hambre, obviamente tendría que ir al patio de comidas, y así lo hice camine hacia el patio de comidas, empuje la puerta de vidrio…

-"¡SORPRESA!"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Feliz cumpleaños"-me dijo Sam.

-"¿Mi cumpleaños?"-pregunte confundido.

-"Claro que tu cumpleaños Freddie"-dijo Gibby, tomado de la mano de Carly.

-"¿Acaso te olvidaste de tu cumpleaños?"-me pregunto Amanda.

-"Claro que no, solo que es primero de Febrero"-le dije obviamente.

-"Y el tuyo es el 4 de febrero, lo sabemos, pero como tú no estarás aquí ese día, te lo adelantamos"-dijo Sam, y era cierto, había una torta, un leve decoración que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños" y demás cosas.

-"Bueno Gracias entonces"-dijo sonriendo y alzando los hombros de inocencia, y entonces todo se abalanzaron hacia a mí para felicitarme.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Sam se me acerco, pero me sorprendió algo de ella.

-"Te cambiaste"-le dije.

-"Si lo sé, me di cuenta que no te gusto lo que tenía puesto"-me dijo sonriendo.

-"No me malinterpretes"-

-"Lo sé Freddie, solo estaba probando algo"-me dijo.

-"¿Y que estabas probando?"-

-"Que a ti no te importa lo que las chicas tienen puesto, sino lo que tienen en su corazón"-dijo sonriendo.

-"Nunca lo había pensado así"-le dije.

-"Pues ahora lo harás"-me decía con su sonrisa tan particular.

-"De acuerdo"-le dije sonriendo, y entonces se escucharon los altavoces.

-"_Vuelo 239, por favor abordar el vuelo 239 a Los Angeles__"-_

-"Ese es mi vuelo"-dije, y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada del puente de aterrizaje, tome una de mis maletas que tenía conmigo, y antes de abordar el avión di media vuelta y estaban todos mis amigos y uno que otros que no conozco-"Bueno chicos gracias por todo"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Prométenos algo Freddie"-me dijo Sam-"Demuestra quien eres a toda América"-dijo Sam sonriendo

-"Lo hare Sam"-nuevamente se escucharon los altavoces-"Adiós Chicos"-me despedí.

-"Adiós Freddie, y suerte"-se escuchaba de parte de todos, hice un gesto de despedida a mis amigos.

-"Pasajes"-me pidió, una señorita que controlaba, se lo entregue sin problemas-"Pase por favor"-y así lo hice ya en el túnel, me di cuenta que ahora solo tenía que pensar en una cosa, en representar bien a EEUU en el sub 17, este es otro gran paso por mis sueños.

_**Gibby**_

Desperté muy tranquilo en esta mañana típica nublada sobre la ciudad de Seattle, hoy era el día que iría junto mi madre y mi representante y amigo T-Bo, mis maletas ya estaban hechas, mi vuelo seria a las 11 de la mañana hacia Washington, Carly sabia aquello y por eso me prometió que estará en el Aeropuerto a esa hora, al principio no quería, ya que había clases en la escuela, pero no sé cómo, pero consiguió permiso del Director Franklin.

Me levante de mi cama, eran las 6 de la mañana, me viste con ropa deportiva, ya que desde que estoy practicando el Futbol, salgo cada mañana a correr al menos 5 manzanas diarias, a veces solo, o a veces acompañado de Freddie que en este momento debe estar en Los Angeles, reuniéndose con la delegación Sub 17 del país, ese es otro tema, ya listo, me retire de mi habitación, baje a la planta baja de mi casa, y me encontré a mi hermano Guppy, y más extraño es que estaba con ropa deportiva.

-"¿Por qué estas despierto?"-le pregunto, ya que normalmente él se queda dormido, y cuesta mucho levantarlo, para llevarlo a la escuela.

-"Quiero correr contigo, hermano"-dijo con su voz delgada, mi hermano aún tenía 6 años de edad.

-"Pero es muy temprano"-le dije.

-"Quiero correr contigo, hermano"-era un caso perdido.

-"De acuerdo vamos"-le dije, saliendo, llevándome conmigo las llaves de la casa.

Corrimos al menos 4 manzanas, era sorprendente que mi hermano menor, tuviera mucha resistencia, a la vuelta a mi casa, abrí la puerta y entre junto mi hermano.

-"Guppy, ve a darte un baño, para que vayas a la escuela"-mi hermano iba en primer grado en la escuela, y así como lo mande, se esfumo hacia a su habitación, más seguro a darse un baño, yo igual lo necesitaba y tenía la idea de ir hacia a mi habitación, pero entonces alguien me nombro.

-"Gibby"-era mi madre que me llamaba desde la cocina, camine para encontrarme con ella.

-"¿Qué sucede mamá?"-le pregunte.

-"Quiero que lleves a Guppy a la escuela, y también llama tus tíos, para recordarle que tienen que llevar a pasar unos días a su casa"-me recordó, era cierto que mis tíos eran algo despistados, pero amables.

-"De acuerdo"-respondí, dispuesto a irme.

-"Y una cosa más Gibby"-me detuve a escuchar lo que tenía que decirme-"Carly llamo hace rato"-me dijo, mientras servía el desayuno listo.

-"¿Qué te dijo?"-pregunte por curiosidad.

-"Quieres que pase por ella, antes de irnos"-dijo sonriente, al parecer mi mamá la agrada mi actual novia.

-"¿Y en qué?"-le pregunte.

-"En el auto"-me respondió simplemente.

-"¿Y tú en que te iras?"-le pregunte.

-"Me ire con T-Bo"-respondió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa algo extraña, pero que no le di mucha importancia-"Ahora vete a dar un baño, y bajas a desayunar"-me recordó, y así lo hice, subí, luego de darme una ducha tibia, me dispuse a vestirme, con una polera con cuello, y unos pantalones jeans algo gastado, pero propio para la ocasión, baje casi enseguida a la cocina, aun con el pelo mojado, desayune tan rápido que casi me atraganto, con un pedazo de tocino, al terminar de desayunar, lleve a Guppy a la escuela, luego me devolví a mi casa, para pedirle las llaves del auto a mi mamá, me los dio sin rechistar y guarde mis cosas en el maletero del auto, y así emprendí camino hacia el Edificio Bushwell donde vivía mi chica.

Al llegar, la llame, para que baje y nos vayamos al aeropuerto, eran las 10 de la mañana, Carly bajo casi enseguida, con su hermano mayor Spencer.

-"Hola Gibby"-me saludo Spencer, él está aquí, por la simple razón, de que se encargue del auto.

-"Hola Spencer"-lo salude-"¿Estas llevando contigo, tu licencia de conducir?"-le pregunte, él se detuvo de golpe.

-"Ya regreso"-dijo casi enseguida, adentro al edificio, me dio algo de risa aquello, Carly entro al auto.

-"Hola bonito"-me saludo coquetamente, mi novia.

-"Hola bonita"-la salude con un corto beso en los labios, suficiente como para sentir mi estómago llenos de mariposas y para sonrojarme tanto por un simple acto de cariño.

-"¡Ya regrese!"-dijo jadeando, Spencer entro al auto, y nuevamente emprendimos camino ahora hacia al aeropuerto.

Todo el camino fue relativamente tranquilo, con infinitas preguntas de Spencer, sobre el Soccer, debido al poco conocimiento que tenía sobre aquel deporte, llegamos media hora después, al aeropuerto, lo estacione obviamente en el estacionamiento del Aeropuerto Internacional Tacoma, ya en la zona de espera de pasajeros, mi madre estaba acompañada de maletas y de T-Bo.

-"¿Gibby que se tienen, tu mamá con T-Bo?"-pregunto curiosamente Carly.

-"No lo sé"-respondí escogiéndome de hombros, seguimos caminando hacia ellos.

-"Hola Señora Gibson"-saludo cordialmente mi novia al igual que su hermano.

-"Hola chicos, tú te encargaras del auto ¿cierto?"-pregunto dirigiéndose a Spencer, este asintió.

-"Buenos chicos, ya han llamado, para abordar el avión, así que abordemos de una vez"-dijo con distinguida tranquilidad T-Bo, se despidió de Carly y Spencer, y junto mi madre se dispusieron a ir a la zona de control de pasajes, yo me encamine a dejar mis maletas, en la zona de equipaje, luego de hacer lo que debía, me dirigí hacia los hermanos Shay.

-"Volveré en tres días"-les avise.

-"Te extrañare"-dijo Carly.

-"Yo también"-dije sonriendo, nos acercamos para darnos un pequeño bes…

-"Wow, wow, muchachos estoy aquí"-dijo algo asqueado-"Dame tus llaves de tu auto así los dejos tranquilos"-dijo aun ese estado muy gracioso, se lo entregue-"Nos vemos ponto Gibby, suerte"-se despidió alejándose de nosotros.

-"¿Tu hermano sabe lo de nosotros?"-le pregunte, ella asintió-"¿Y cómo lo tomo?"-le pregunte curioso.

-"Le dio igual, sabes que sos un gran chico"-sonríe por aquella respuesta, escuche los altavoces.

-"Bueno será mejor que me vaya"-dije sonriendo.

-"De acuerdo"-me dijo, acto seguido nos acercamos y nos dimos un beso que duro al menos 7 segundos-"Te extrañare mucho"-me dijo Gibby.

-"Y yo a ti"-le sonríe, le regale un corto beso y me aleje de ella, y camine hacia la zona de control de pasajes, ahora tenía que pensar en mi futuro, en mi futuro profesional, mi futuro sueño...

_**Sam**_

En estos últimos días, se fueron tanto Freddie como Gibby, uno a Los Angeles para luego irse a Jamaica a jugar la sub 17 con el equipo Nacional, el otro se fue a Washington a firmar su contrato con D.C United, equipo que la próxima temporada estará vistiendo Gibby.

Freddie hace unos días, y Gibby esta mañana, Amanda, andaba algo extraña con Shane, pero eso es otro tema, Carly hoy día me invito a su casa, luego que se ausentara para acompañar a Gibby, mientras arribaba su aeropuerto antes de irse a Washington.

Al llegar, vi la puerta del apartamento de al frente, en ese apartamento pronto viviría Freddie, el prontamente seria vecino de Carly, sacando eso de mi cabeza, di unos golpes a la puerta en signo de llamada, y de inmediato, me abrió Carly.

-"Hola"-salude entrando al apartamento de mi amiga.

-"Llegaste temprano"-dijo algo sorprendida.

-"Bueno, vengo de la escuela"-dije explicando la razón-"Toma, esta es la tarea que nos dio el profesor de Historia"-dije entregándole, ciertos cuadernos.

-"Como siempre, nunca falta su tonta y aburrida tarea"-dijo Carly algo molesta-"Dejare esto arriba"-dijo encaminándose hacia su habitación.

-"Claro, yo veré un poco de Televisión"-dije sentándome en el sofá, tomando el control del televisor y lo prendí, y al parecer el ultimo que lo uso fue Spencer, porque estaba justamente en el canal deportivo nacional, llamado _National Sports_ De todos modos esa cadena no era tan original en nombres de sus programas.

Cuando estaba a punto de cambiar de canal, salió un nuevo segmento de noticias.

_-"Ahora hablaremos del equipo sub 17 del país, Recordemos que ellos comenzaran a participar del Campeonato sub 17 de la Concacaf, que se jugara desde este 14 de febrero en Jamaica"-_Decía el reportero del programa, y entonces en las imágenes, vi a Freddie, con su indumentaria de la Selección, claramente el de concentración, pero a decir verdad se veía muy bien en ella, es más, me animaría a decir que el blanco le favorecia a Freddie, ya que andaba vestido de camiseta blanca, con un logo deportivo que bien no recuerdo, y un escudo de la Selección de Estados Unidos, también vestía de unos pantaloncillos deportivos, color azul oscuro, y tenis y al parecer sin calcetines, vaya Freddie se veía diferente cuando se trataba de ponerse su indumentaria deportiva.

-"¿Que ves?"-me pregunto Carly, apareciendo atrás mío, y luego se sentó junto a mi lado en el sofá de su apartamento.

-"Veo a Freddie, está saliendo un reportaje de la selección sub 17 del país"-le explique.

-"Donde Freddie jugara ¿Cierto?"-pregunto, yo asentí-"Vaya y no salió nada sobre Gibby"-pregunto con algo de ilusión mi amiga.

-"Dudo Mucho que salga, al menos no hoy, recuerda que se acaba de ir apenas hoy en la mañana"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Tienes razón"-dijo suspirando con resignación.

-"¿No te sientes extraña?"-me anime a preguntarle.

-"¿De qué hablas?"-pregunto confundida.

-"Bueno, a finales de este mes o principios de Marzo, Gibby se ira"-le dije, me incomodaba hablar esto con ella, pero ciertamente, era una curiosidad que tenía desde hace tiempo.

-"Si se siente algo extraño, pero sabes, eso lo dejas de un lado, lo importante aquí, es aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tienes para pasar con la persona que más quieres"-me dijo muy convencida y sonriendo.

-"Al menos, ya es tu novio, pero quien lo diría ¿Carly Shay al fin con Novio y uno formal?"-le dije riéndome.

-"Si bueno, él tiene la culpa de hacerme una chica sentimental nuevamente"-dijo fingiendo odio con otra Gibby.

-"Bueno, yo le tengo agradecida que te haya cambiado y me devuelva a mi mejor amiga"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Si lo sé, todo se lo debo a él"-decía con melancolía-"Pero cambiando de tema ¿Y tú cuándo?"-me pregunto, apoyando ambas manos, en forma de jarra.

-"¿D-de que hablas?"-pregunte nerviosa.

-"Oh vamos no te hagas la desentendida, hablo de ti y Freddie, Sam, cuando le dirás que te gusta"-me decía con una sonrisa pícara.

-"¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que me gusta Freddie?"-pregunto nerviosa.

-"Es que están obvio, como el agua, claramente te gusta Freddie"-me dijo, yo iba a negar eso, pero Carly se me adelanto-"Ni se te ocurra negármelo, porque yo me doy cuenta de todo, Sam"-me dijo sonriendo triunfalmente, ¡rayos! odio cuando tienes razón.

-"Esta bien, me gusta Freddie"-le dije sintiendo mis mejillas encenderse ¿Me estaba sonrojando?

-"Y bueno ¿Por qué no están juntos?"-me pregunto, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-"Eh, seguramente, porque no le gusto a Freddie"-dije, me dolía decir eso.

-"¿Quién te asegura eso?"-me pregunto sonriente.

-"Bueno, es lo que creo"-dije.

-"Bueno te equivocas"-me dijo-"Como te dije antes, yo me doy cuenta todo, también me di cuenta que tú le gustas Sam"-yo la mire sorprendida ¿De dónde rayos sacó eso?

-"Eso no es cierto Carly"-le digo con obviedad.

-"Claro que es cierto Sam, acaso no te has dado cuenta, de cómo te mira, es más que obvio que le gustas, pero al parecer algo le impide que te confiese lo que siente"-dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio de todo el mundo, fue inevitable no sonrojarse, a lo que me decía mi mejor amiga.

-"Si fuera cierto lo que dices, ¿Qué crees que le impide confesarse sobre sus sentimientos, que supuestamente tiene hacia a mí?"-le pregunto curiosamente, con las mejillas a un calor que nunca había sentido antes.

-"Eso no lo sé, Sam, tendría que averiguarlo"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Ah no Carly, tu no averiguaras nada"-le digo amenazadoramente, con un dedo apuntado hacia ella.

-"¿Por qué no?"-me pregunta

-"P-por qué..."-no tenía que respuesta darle a Carly-"¡Por que no y punto!"-

-"No me convencerás con esa tonta justificación"-me dice sonriendo-"De todos modos, me iré a dar una ducha, y luego, vayamos a Licuados Locos ¿Que dices?"-me pregunta.

-"Suena bien"-dije resignada a la idea tonta de Carly.

-"De acuerdo, ya regreso"-dijo dirigiéndose luego arriba nuevamente, sabía que sería difícil sacarle la tonta idea a Carly, sobre qué es lo que "le impide" a Freddie, que me diga sus sentimientos, es una mala idea, pero dentro de mí, me estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad, bueno solo tal vez y solo digo que tal vez, Carly pueda averiguar y tener razón.

Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando esas tontas ideas de Carly, y me dispuse a ver la Televisión, ahora comentaban de unos partidos de la Liga Inglesa, no tenía mucho conocimiento de esa liga, y vez de cambiar de canal opto, por apagar la televisión, no tenía mucha ganas a decir verdad.

Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de mandarle un mensaje a Freddie, tal vez, se habrá ido, pero eso no significa que no me pueda comunicar con él, de esa manera, tome mi teléfono y comencé a escribir un mensaje

_Sam: Hola :D_

Espere ansiosamente su respuesta, pero en vez de eso, me llego una llamada, era Freddie, no lo creía, rápidamente conteste.

-"Hola"-conteste.

_-"Hola Sam"-_En definitiva era él.

-"Me sorprende que me hubieras llamado"-le digo sinceramente.

_-"Si lo sé, pero justo acababa de llamar a mi mamá, y me quedo saldo suficiente como para hablarte_"-

-"¿En serio?"-le pregunto.

_-"Así es, ¿Y cómo ha estado las cosas por allá?"-_

-"Bien, hoy en la mañana se ha ido Gibby a Washington"-

_-"Si lo sé, me hablo en la tarde, cuando llego Washington"-_

-"¿Y tú, como te ha ido allá en Los Angeles?"-le pregunto.

_-"Bien, entrenamos todos los días, conocí a nuevos amigos de otros estados y equipos, conocí a uno que en parte me odia, debido que un unos de los partidos de la sub 17, le marque un gol"-_ decía riendo, extrañaba su risa.

-"Vaya, me alegro que la estés pasando muy bien"-le digo con mucha sinceridad.

_-"Si es agradable pero bueno a veces es cansador, pero es lo que me gusta cierto, y ¿cómo has estado?"-_

-"Bien, aunque hay que admitir, que las cosas son diferentes sin ti, y ahora sin Gibby, se notara la diferencia"-

-_"¿Y Amanda?"-_

-"Anda algo extraña, con Shane"-

_-"¿En que estarán esos dos?"-_

-"No me lo preguntes a mí, que no lo sé"-

-_"Lo sé, ¿Y Carly, como has estado con Gibby?"-_

-"Bien, como te dije hoy en la mañana se ha ido, y bueno Carly fue a despedirlo"-

_-"Se me hace extraño, que hubieran comenzado una relación, a pocos días de que Gibby se vaya por un buen tiempo a Washington"-_

-"Lo sé y se lo pregunte, y me dijo que lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo posible que podía estar junto a él"-

_-"Bueno, espero que estén felices"-_

-"Lo mismo digo"-le respondo y entonces escucho algo atrás del teléfono.

_-"Freddie, vamos el profe nos llama"-_Escuche una voz que no era Freddie.

_-"Sam, me tengo que ir a entrenar, les mandas saludos a todos, cuídate"-_

-"De acuerdo Freddie, tu también cuídate, adiós"-

_-"Adiós Sam"-_Y luego de eso, escuche el sonido de que colgó, fue lindo haber conversado con él, con tan solo escuchar su voz, luego de varios días, me da ánimos y no sé porque me hace sentir eso, es obvio que me gusta pero, también otros chicos me han gustado, pero esto es diferente.

-"¿Hablaste con Freddie?"-me pregunta Carly, saliendo lista, al parecer se dio una ducha sin mojar el cabello, por lo seco que estaba.

-"Eh si, ¿Cómo lo sabias?"-le pregunto, algo sorprendida.

-"Por tu cara, te delata"-dijo sonriendo, yo solo atine a sonrojarme nuevamente-"Bueno vámonos"-yo asiento, con las mejillas a mas no encender, recogí mis cosas y salimos del apartamento de Carly, con mi cara aun roja, por los tontos comentarios de mi mejor amiga.

_**Freddie**_

Desperté lentamente, eran al parecer, las 7 de la mañana, claro si mis ojos no me está engañando, sin más remedio, me levante de la cama, y si de hecho, eran las 7 de la mañana, estos días han sido muy cansadores, desde que comencé a entrenar con la selección sub 17, todos los días teníamos entrenamientos, hoy día sería el día que al fin viajáremos a Jamaica a empezar jugar el campeonato sub 17.

Estábamos alojados, la delegación de 17 jugadores en el hotel Vista Buena, en Los Ángeles, y nos entrenábamos, en el complejo deportivo del mismo hotel.

Compartía habitación, con Estaban Rodríguez, un jugador latinoamericano, de padre estadounidense, también él podía jugar para la selección de México, pero se decidió por Estados Unidos, por su padre, que había fallecido cuando él apenas tenía 11 años, debió ser muy fuerte eso para él, de todos modos Rodríguez era un gran jugador de Tijuana de México, se puede decir que podría ser el goleador del Campeonato.

Pero ahora el gran goleador, yacía boca abajo en su cama.

-"¡Hey, Esteban es hora de despertarse!"-le grite y al parecer funciono, por como reacciono.

-"¡Rayos Freddie, estaba soñando con Burritos"-confeso molesto.

-"Bueno, te quedaras sin burritos, para el desayuno, si no te levantas"-le dije, mientras me dirigía a la ducha.

-"Si tienes razón"-dijo sonriendo-"Mejor me levanto"-dijo esta vez preocupado, me reí de esa acción, y luego tranquilamente me di un buen y helado baño, al salir, casi de inmediato entro, Esteban, sin preocuparme de nada, me aliste, me vestí, me puse mi pantalón corto deportivo color azul, con el logo Nike, y luego la camiseta de concentración, con el escudo de la Selección y el logo de Nike y de un lado tenía el número 11 en el centro de la camiseta que por cierto era blanca, luego me puse mis tenis, y salí hacia el comedor.

-"Hey Esteban, yo bajare a desayunar"-le avise a mi compañero de cuarto.

-"De acuerdo"-respondió, sin más que llevar mi teléfono celular, salí de la habitación y baje al comedor, ya eran más o menos las 8 de la mañana, varios del equipo y cuerpo técnico, estaban desayunando.

Todas las mesas del comedor, tenía listo su desayuno en cada mesa, mientras buscaba en que mesa sentarme, escuche que me estaban llamando.

-"¡Benson aquí!"-escuche y eran los amigos que pude conocer en este corto tiempo, me acerque de inmediato a la mesa, luego tome asiento, y comencé a desayunar.

-"¿Y Rodríguez, donde esta?"-pregunto Carlos Guido, otro jugador latino, que jugaba para la selección.

-"Ya bajara"-le respondí, escogiéndome de hombros, mientras le daba una mordida a mi tostada.

-"¿Otra vez se quedó dormido?"-me pregunto esta vez otro chico que estaba en la mesa llamado, Francis Smith.

-"Si, pero esta vez no me costó levantarlo, como otra veces"-dije riendo, ellos también rieron.

-"Que suerte que es goleador"-dijo entre risas Guido, en eso aparece, el rey de roma.

-"¿Hablaban de mí?"-pregunto en tono de superioridad, claro que estaba bromeando Rodríguez.

-"Claro, de ti y tu mal habito de quedarte dormido"-dijo entre risas Smith.

-"Yo duermo hasta tarde, ya que en mis sueños, planeo como hacer goles"-decía bromeando claramente Rodríguez, yo me uní a la charla, así estábamos todo el desayuno, hasta que hablo el DT de la Selección Sub 17 el colombiano Wilmer Cabrera.

-"Bueno Muchachos, en todos estos días, vi a un equipo unido, listo para salir a la cancha, a jugar y ganar un partido, y eso me llena de mucho orgullo, ahora les digo que hoy no entrenaremos, y le estoy dando el día libre para que hagan lo que quieran en Los Angeles, vayan a conocer esta bella ciudad, pero quiero que todos estemos listo antes de las 4 para ir al Aeropuerto y de ahí salir a Montego Bay, Jamaica, nuestro vuelo saldrá a las 6 de la tarde, ahora disfruten su día"-dijo volviendo a sentarse en su asiento.

-"Bien, iré hacer unas compras para mi novia"-comento emocionado Smith.

-"Iré contigo, siempre me ha gustado, al menos algo de los lugares que voy"-dijo sonriendo Guido.

-"Iría con ustedes, pero iré a dormir a mi habitación hasta la hora del vuelo"-decía con un bostezo incluido.

-"¿Por qué no me sorprende eso?"-se preguntó en tono de burla Guido-"¿Y tú Benson que harás?"-me pregunto.

-"Eh, iré con Rodríguez, mi maleta, esta todo un desastre, creo que me tardare hasta la hora del vuelo, en poner todo en su lugar"-dije divertidamente, mientras me ponía de pie, para caminar con Rodríguez, hacia nuestra habitación.

-"De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde"-se despidió Guido, y se alejaron de nosotros, tardamos más u menos 3 minutos hasta llegar a nuestra habitación.

En seguida que llegamos a la habitación, Rodríguez de desplomo a su cama.

-"¿Era en serio que ibas a dormir?"-le pregunte, en un tono burlesco.

-"Tu bien me conoces Freddie"-dijo sonriendo, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cama.

-"Entonces duerme"-le dije, mientras sacaba mi maleta, del pequeño armario de la habitación, y en menos de dos horas, mis maletas que hace unas horas estaba desastrosa, está casi perfectamente ordenado, como debía ser.

Entonces, vi hacia la cama vecina, aún estaba durmiendo el perezoso de Rodríguez, me dio ganas de ir lanzarme sobre él, como un luchador, pero entonces mi tibia cama, y me dio casi sin pena el sueño de Morfeo, eran las 10 de la mañana, tenía dos horas para dormir antes del almuerzo, y fue así que caí a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté dos horas luego, claro almorzamos, y sin más preámbulos, salimos hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles, eran las casi 3:30 de la tarde, para ser sincero estaba nervioso, faltaba cada vez menos para que comience, seguramente la experiencia mas increíble en carrera de mis sueños, jugar nada menos la Sub 17 del país, en el Campeonato sub 17 de la Concacaf, un gran paso para seguir mis tan anhelados sueños...

_**Carly**_

-"Tranquila, hermanita"-dijo en un inútil intento de calmarme mi hermano mayor Spencer.

-"¿Quieres que me calme?"-le pregunte incrédula-"Hoy vuelve mi novio después de tres días y tengo muchas ansias de verlo, y pides que me calme, ¿qué te pasa?"-le pregunte, más que nerviosa.

-"Ya perdón, en otra no intento calmar a una mujer, son tan complicadas"-decía en lamento Spencer, pero no le di tanta importancia, ya que mi atención estaba fija, en la salida de la terminal, donde llegaban los pasajeros de sus respectivos viajes.

Eran más o menos las 2 de la tarde, su vuelo debió haber llegado a las 1:45 de la tarde, pero no hay signos de Gibby, juro que me estoy volviendo loca, estoy tan ansiosa, de verlo, de abrazarlo y de besarlo, todo junto, nunca había sentido eso por un chico, pero ahora lo sentía, y era por Gibby.

Y entonces sucedió, ahí estaba él, saliendo de la terminal.

-"Mira ahí esta ¿Ahora estas más tranquila?"-mala pregunta, casi enseguida que lo vi corrí hacia él, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y dejo sus maletas apoyadas al suelo, y de un salto, le di un tan ansioso abrazo, sinceramente, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, necesitaba de él, como una droga, era más que obvio que me hice adicta a este chico.

-"Wow Carly, en serio me extrañaste"-decía medio sorprendido, y sin decirle nada, me separe lentamente y lo suficiente para acomodarme ahora sobre sus labios, fue un tierno y lindo beso, al separarnos, quedamos aun con nuestras frentes juntas, Gibby sonrió.

-"Creo que viajare más seguido, para que me des recibimientos así"-dijo sonriendo como un bobo, yo solo respondí con otro beso, unos de tantos que tenía para él, y ahora en adelante tenía que aprovechar al máximo, el poco tiempo que tenía junto a él, antes de que se vaya por mucho tiempo a cumplir sus grandes sueños.

_**Freddie**_

Hoy, precisamente hoy, comenzaba el Campeonato sub 17 de la Concacaf, ya estaba con la delegación en Jamaica, en Montego Bay era la sede de este Campeonato, hoy era 14 de febrero, el día más conocido, como el día de los enamorados, o también llamado para los solteros el día de la amistad, y en ese término me incluía a mí.

Quería regalarle algo a Sam, pero prácticamente no podía hacerlo, debido a que estamos a más de 2000 km de distancia, sin más pensé un buen tiempo y se me ocurrió una gran idea, el problema está que eso pasara cuando entre a la cancha, ya que en realidad comenzare de suplente el partido.

Nuestro partido era más o menos a las 4 de la tarde hora local, estábamos, hospedados en el Hotel, Good Looking de 3 estrellas, de esta pequeña ciudad, de no más de 70.000 habitantes, y lo más grandioso de este pequeño pueblo es que queda a orillas del mar.

Ya más tarde ese día, nos dirigimos al Catherine Hall Sports Complex, estadio donde iba a jugar el primer partido del campeonato, en este pequeño estadio.

Ya a medida que se acercaba la hora del partido, salimos a precalentar, a la cancha, no había mucha gente en el estadio, llegarían máximo unas 300 personas presente, claro la mayoría americanos, nos enfrentábamos contra Cuba, una selección, que no la conozco muy bien que digamos, pero que igualmente debe ser muy complicado enfrentar.

Al volver a los vestidores, mi indumentaria, estaba lista, mi camiseta de color blanco, con el logo de Nike y el escudo en el pecho de la camiseta, pantalon de color azul oscuro, con el mismo logo y escudo, en este Campeonato jugaba con la numero 11, así que tanto en la camiseta como en el pantalón, se encontraba mi número de camiseta, la única diferencia era que al lado estaba una pequeña camiseta sin mangas, que usaba los suplentes, y claro yo era suplente, ya listo, salí a la cancha, directo al banco, donde me correspondía estar en ese momento.

Ambos países cantamos nuestros respectivos himnos, comenzando con el Himno de Cuba y luego con la de nuestro país y luego de eso, ambos equipos tomaron sus puestos, el partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

Y el árbitro dio el pitazo, de esa manera, dio comienzo al partido, el partido fue relativamente tranquilo, los primeros minutos, como si ambos selecciones se estuvieran estudiando, recién la primera opción llego al minuto 13, cuando Oliver un jugador de nuestra selección, corrió rápidamente hacia el área, al sobre pasar a un rival, y dio un gran centro, donde Koroma sin complicaciones cabeceo tranquilamente hacia al arco, pero con un gran movimiento, el arquero rival retuvo el balón en sus manos.

Minuto 23, Otra vez Oliver lanzo un centro, por la banda izquierda, pero Koroma no pudo cabecear bien, pero por atrás apareció Rodríguez, y con un severo disparo hacia al arco, nuevamente el arquero rival despejo el balón, con una gran acción de enchique de área, seguíamos empatados, pero se demostraba un poco más claro que nuestro equipo ya debería ir ganando, y así fue que llegamos al minuto 27, Oliver, dio un gran pase, entre líneas y al medio para Koroma, que llegaba solo contra al arquero, y con mucha tranquilidad, la "pincho" por encima del arquero, dejándolo sin reacción, GOOOOOL, gritamos todos y unos cuantos aficionados a la Selección, con el gol de Koroma, Selección de Cuba (Sub 17) 0 Selección de Estados Unidos (sub 17) 1.

Minuto 35, un jugador rival, lanzo un tiro de esquina de la banda derecha, pero nuestro portero atento como siempre retuvo el balón.

Minuto 43, Rodríguez lanzo un tiro de esquina del lado izquierdo, y Koroma logro cabecear, pero el balón, paso encima del arco, y de esa manera termino el primer tiempo con Cuba (sub 17) 0 E.E.U.U. (Sub 17) 1.

Ya en los vestidores, veía como la mayoría estaba sudando y agotados, era comprensible por la calor que existía, debieron agotarse rápidamente.

Mientras estaba perdido entre mis pensamientos, el DT se me acerco.

-"Freddie ¿te has dado cuenta de cómo esta Rodríguez?"-me pregunto, y entonces divise, y verdaderamente estaba agotado-"Al parecer, dormir no le hizo bien, así que tal vez entres para el segundo tiempo"-me informo, y sonreí por eso, de todos modos, Rodríguez jugaba de la misma posición que yo, y era entendible, porque recurría a mí, en caso de reemplazarlo en la cancha.

Sabiendo eso, me acerque a mi pequeña maleta, y retire una camiseta blanca, casi de inmediato me la puse y encima me puse la camiseta de la Selección, y si todo andaba como lo planeaba, tal vez, le daría uso a la camiseta que tengo debajo.

Luego de unos minutos, volvimos a salir a la cancha, y yo nuevamente me senté en la banca, con ambos equipos en su campos respectivamente, el árbitro dio el pitazo del reinicio del partido.

Minuto 46, un minuto luego de comenzar las acciones, unos de los mejores jugadores, de nuestro equipo, Oliver, entro solo entre dos defensores, Koroma que venía a su lado, recibió el balón, pero al percatarse de un pequeño espacio, donde podía filtrar el balón, lo hizo y Oliver recibió nuevamente el balón y dio un gran disparo, dejando sin reacción al portero, GOOOOL, Cuba (sub 17) 0 Estados Unidos (Sub 17) 2.

Minuto 50, cuatro minutos luego, Oliver intento entrar al área, pero recibió una falta en el borde del área, muy cerca del área del penal, de todos modos el tiro libre era muy cercano al arco, aunque Oliver no podía encargarse de lanzar el tiro libre y así que Rodríguez que estaba notoriamente cansado se encargaría de patear, pero antes de patear, el DT me llamo calentar, y justo en ese momento, Rodríguez pateo, el balón paso encima de la barrera, y aun con el intento de despejar del arquero, el balón inevitablemente entro, GOOOOL, Rodríguez corrió festejando el gol, y como estaba cerca, festeje con él gol, Cuba (sub 17) 0 Estados Unidos (Sub 17) 3.

Luego del gol, el DT me llamo de nuevo.

-"Vas a entrar"-dijo y luego se alejó, me despoje de mi camiseta sin mangas, y nuevamente me acerque al DT, para que me de las instrucciones, de lo que debía hacer en la cancha-"No hagas mucho, ya estamos ganando, solo quiero que ocupes el lugar que estaba Rodríguez y se puedes marcar un gol, no dudes en hacerlo"-dijo, y me aleje nuevamente de él, ahora me acerque al ayudante del técnico, me dio la tarjeta de cambio, y con un cartel electrónico, se acercó el cuarto árbitro, esperamos hasta que el balón salió y así daba la indicación del cambio de jugador, Numero 11 entra por el número 7, de la Selección de Estados Unidos, se escuchaba aplausos del reducido público hacia Rodríguez que salía más contento de la cancha, y como es típico del futbol, lo abrece y lo felicite, y acto seguido ingrese a la cancha.

Minuto 56, yo ya jugando el partido, Koroma, me paso el balón, estaba en el centro del campo rival, divise como Oliver empezó a tomar carrera, y entonces cedi un pase filtrado hacia él, para quedar de frente al portero, pero un defensor, alcanzo a derribarse para despejar, con el balón en medio de la cancha, corrí hacia al balón y solo patee, y casi con un gran reflejo el portero manoteo el balón, mandándolo al tiro de esquina, ahí me di cuenta que ponía anotar, y hacer valer la camiseta que tenía debajo.

Minuto 62, Koroma tomo carrera rápidamente adentrándose al aérea rival, Oliver y yo, también corrimos a la par, pero Oliver por la derecha y yo por la izquierda, Koroma dio un pase a Oliver y este en cuanto la recibió, me vio y concedió un gran centro, pare el balón con el pecho y mientras que estaba en el aire patee a estilo tijeretazo, pero nuevamente el portero se lució, reteniendo el balón en sus brazos, ya me estaba irritando quería marcar.

Minuto 68, el equipo rival se acercaba, fue así que un rival, tomo el balón por la banda derecha, vio a otro acercándose dio el pase, y este con mucha maestría la mando al lado izquierdo muy esquinado del arco, y GOL, fue marcado por el Jugador de Cuba, López, Cuba (Sub 17) 1 Estados Unidos (sub 17) 3.

Faltaban veinte minutos para que acabase el partido, y por esa razón el DT, decidió sacar a Koroma y Oliver, que ya estaban cansados, y metió a dos defensores, dejándome a mi como único delantero, ahora estaba difícil que marcara, pero aun así no me rendiría, quería marcar un gol.

Minuto 73, Estábamos defendiendo arduamente, pero en una de esas, Bryan un defensor del equipo despejo el balón hacia adelante, dándome un pase, casi sin querer, corrí hacia al balón, y solo quedaba un defensor por pasar, aún así, el defensor se barrió, y casi me derrumba, pero aun así logre equilibrarme, y el árbitro dio la orden de seguir quedando así frente al portero, que se adelantó y aprovechando eso, patee con la pierna menos hábil, el portero poco pudo hacer, y cuando yo creía que el balón iba a entrar, dio justamente en el palo derecho del arco, llego un defensor y controlo la situación, me tome con ambas manos la cabeza, lamentándome otra vez por otra oportunidad fallida.

Minuto 86, Ireland un mediocampista del equipo me diviso solo por la banda derecha, me dio un pase, y ahora me decidí a encarar a los defensores del equipo rival, sin problemas pase a uno, y ahora tome más carrera, en eso otro defensor se acercaba rápidamente a mí, y súbitamente se barrió, así que decidí hacer un auto pase, es decir mandar el balón a la izquierda al centro y apartarme a la derecha levemente para retomar el balón y así lo hice, y ya solo contra el portero no tenía más opción que marcar si quería, cumplir este objetivo y así con mucha violencia, patee fuerte y arriba en el ángulo derecho del arco, aun con el intento del portero rival, fue inevitable desviar la trayectoria del balón, y GOOOOOOL, loco por haber marcado, busque la cámara, la encontré y levante la camiseta, dando la vista a la otra camiseta que estaba debajo y tenía un mensaje ahí, y ahora sí, solo faltaba, llamar para terminar mi objetivo de... San Valentín, Cuba (Sub 17) 1 Estados Unidos (sub 17) 4.

Y pitazo final, el partido quedo con la victoria para nosotros ahora estábamos en el primer lugar del grupo y ya con media clasificación a la segunda fase, pero aun así yo estaba sonriendo por otra cosa, por otro motivo, solo espero que Sam lo vea.

_**Gibby**_

Era San Valentín, le tenía algo preparado a mi novia, Carly, desde que volví, he estado algo más tranquilo con mi contrato con D.C. United, y por esa razón, estaba tranquilo en ese aspecto, pero tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso sobre Carly, los días con ella estaban contados.

_-"Oye, ¿Estas ahí?"-_escuche a través del teléfono.

-"Oh, perdona, estaba pensando en cosas"-Estaba hablando por teléfono con Freddie desde Jamaica.

_-"Déjame adivinar, Estabas pensando en Carly ¿cierto?"-_se escuchaba su tono burlón.

-"Si, si es cierto"-

_-"Bueno, no quiero saber qué cosas estabas haciendo con ella"-_lo dijo en tono muy pícaro, iba a reclamarle, pero Freddie continuo_-"Antes de que me asesines, ¿has visto mi regalo de San Valentín para Sam?"-_me pregunto.

-"Si Freddie, mire el partido, que buen regalo amigo"-le felicite.

_-"Gracias, pero cuando eso sucedió, Sam aún estaba en clases, y necesito que vea el resumen"-_me aviso.

-"Bueno mándale un mensaje y dile que lo vea, en los canales deportivos, hablan sobre ese partido y sobre tu insistencia en búsqueda del gol"-

_-"¿En Serio?"-_pregunto sorprendido.

-"Claro, te estás haciendo conocer, amigo"-

_-"Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, pero es lo que menos me importa"-_

-"Lo se amigó, lo sé, pero ahora dime ¿Vas a intentar algo con Sam?"-le pregunte, con unas ganas inmensas de que diga que sí, estoy seguro que Freddie sería muy feliz con ella.

_-"No lo sé amigo, le hice daño en el pasado"-_dijo el castaño.

-"Freddie, eso paso hace tiempo, y además ella no sabe que ese, eres tú, y además apuesto que cuando toque decirle la verdad, te perdonara"-le asegure.

_-"Aun así, no lo sé, ya se verá con el tiempo"-_

-"Eso está en tus manos Freddie"-le dije.

_-"Y dime, ¿Tu ya tienes algo de San Valentín, para tu novia?"-_me pregunto.

-"Claro, es obvio"-le respondí seguro.

_-"¿Y qué le preparaste?"-_me pregunto.

-"Ya te pareces a tu madre, en lo entrometido"-escuche carcajadas de aparte de Freddie.

_-"Es solo curiosidad"-_decía aun entre risas.

-"Aun así no te lo diré"-le dije más que seguro.

_-"¿Y por qué no?"-_

-"Porque es una sorpresa para Carly y no para ti"-

_-"Bueno, bueno, entiendo, y espero que tengas suerte"-_

-"Gracias amigo"-

_-"Bueno, yo me despido, aquí ya son las 8 de la noche y es mejor que me vaya a cenar, nos vemos amigo, adiós"-_se despidió Freddie.

-"Adiós Freddie"-me despedí y colgué, decidí, darme una ducha, faltaba mucho para que vaya al apartamento de Carly donde cenaría con ella, esta noche.

Luego de varias horas, de estar durmiendo, y caminando, decidí alistarme, tenía que estar el en el apartamento de Carly a las 8 de la noche.

Ya listo, con mi pantalón de vestir negro y camisa blanca con un saco del mismo color negro, tome las llaves del auto de mi mamá, y me despedí de ella que al parecer tenía una cita, no me quiso decir con quien, pero pronto lo descubriría y mi hermano quedo a cuidados de mis tios, y luego de eso emprendí camino hacia el edificio Bushwell, mentiría si digo que no estoy nervioso, al llegar estacione el auto, en los estacionamientos del edificio, tome el ascensor, marcando el piso y numero del apartamento, se cerraron las puertas, unos minutos y se abrieron nuevamente el ascensor pero ya dentro del apartamento de mi novia quien me esperaba con una sonrisa, quede con la cara de bobo al verla, con un vestido simple a mi parecer de color azul que le favorecía y no tengo que negar que tengo mucha suerte al estar con ella.

-"Me estas comiendo con la mirada"-me dijo, y note que se sonrojaba.

-"No, con la mirada no, estas preciosa Carly"-le dije acercándome y dándole un pequeño besos en los labios.

-"Gracias, y tú tampoco estas nada mal"-me dijo con esa sonrisa tan verdadera.

-"Carly, como es San Valentín, decidí darte un regalo"-le dije sonriendo.

-"¿En serio?, perdóname pero no tengo un regalo para ti"-me dijo algo apenada.

-"No me importa, con tan solo verte así, es un regalo para mí, tanto que lo que te voy a dar es poco"-le dije con sinceras palabras, me aleja un poco de ella para meter mi mano en mi saco en el bolsillo de adentro, y saque el contenido-"Toma"-le di una carta-"Ábrelo"-le pedí y así lo hizo, y cuando vio el contenido de la carta, puso una mano en su delicada boca, ya asombrada por la razón del regalo.

-"¿Esto es... es..."-

-"Así es Carly, es un curso de actuación"-le sonreí, tome sus manos-"Ya es hora de que empieces a perseguir tus sueños.

-"Pero ¿Cómo conseguiste pagar estas clases?"-me pregunto.

-"Me adelantaron parte de mi suelo cuando estuve en Washington, pero eso no es lo importante, aquí lo importante es que tomes el cupo y comiences a perseguir tus sueños Carly"-

-"Gracias, Gibby"-dijo con sus ojos aguados y de la nada me abrazo, y se alejó, para darme un beso, sentía como una electricidad pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, con el simple roce de sus labios, quería sentir más, quería sentirla a ella, pero...

-"Ejem, Ejem"-Carly y yo nos separamos bruscamente al notar que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

-"¿Spencer?"-pregunte sorprendido al notar de quien se trataba.

-"Hoy seré su camarero, señor Gibson"-dijo con un tono de profesional que me dejaba con una gran intriga.

-"Perdona, mi hermano, insistió en hacer esto, para no dejarnos... solos"-dijo con pena.

-"Ah"-dije entiendo el tema-"Bueno entonces, aprovechemos la cena, y el servicio que nos brinda tu hermano"-dije sonriendo, no la pasaria mal por un hermano controlador, solo queria pasar una noche con mi novia.

_**Sam**_

Hoy, era San Valentín, y como lo proveí, muchos chicos de la escuela, tanto menores y mayores que yo me pidieron ser su San Valentín, aunque tuve que rechazarlos, no me gustaba hacerlo pero que más quedaba.

Hoy también se celebraba la fiesta de San Valentín en la casa de unas de las populares, la verdad no me interesaba en absoluto esa fiesta, pero tenía prohibido faltar, debido que soy la líder, y Melanie sabía que no podía usurpar mi lugar esta vez, por el simple hecho de que igual manera teníamos que estar juntas en esa fiesta.

Así que sin muchas ganas, me estoy alistando, la fiesta comenzaría a las 10 de la noche, y quien sabe hasta qué hora terminaría, no me gustan muchas las fiestas, siempre regreso mareada o nockeada, dejando eso de lado, ya estaba casi lista, faltaban arreglarme ciertas partes, hasta que empezó a sonar mi teléfono celular.

Estaba en mi habitación, más precisamente en el baño de mi habitación, cuando escuche mi teléfono, que estaba sobre mi cama, lo alcancé y ¿quien me esta llamando?, era un número internacional, presione el botón de contestar.

-"Hola"-

_-"Hola Sam"-_Mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido que nunca, era Freddie.

-"¡Freddie!"-dije emocionada.

_-"Si, Sam soy yo"-_me dijo entre risas_-"Feliz San Valentín"-_me felicito.

-"Igualmente Freddie, feliz San Valentín"-hice lo mismo-"Y cuéntame ¿cómo te ha ido?"-le pregunte muy emocionada.

_-"Bien, bien, ganamos el primer partido"-_me dijo con mucho orgullo.

-"¿En serio? ¡Felicidades! ¿Y convertiste un gol?"-le pregunte.

_-"Si, sobre eso, es unas de las razones de que te llame"-_soltó.

-"No entiendo Freddie"-le dije confundida.

_-"Prende el televisor y vete a los canales deportivos"-_me pidió y así lo hice, tome el control de la televisión y la encendí y me fui directo a los canales deportivos, lo primero que salió fue el resumen del partido de la selección Sub 17, Estados Unidos había ganado 4-1 a Cuba.

-"Ganaron por 4 goles a 1"-le dije muy contenta.

_-"Así es, pero dime, ¿por cuál gol van resumiendo?"-_me pregunto.

-"Según veo, desde el tercer gol"-le respondí.

_-"Perfecto, ahora solo te pido que atiendas al televisor y no cuelgues ¿de acuerdo?"-_

-"De acuerdo"-le dije algo confundida-"Pero por que..."-

_-"Solo hazlo"_-dijo antes de que termine mi frase.

Bufando levemente, preste atención al televisor, sin colgar el teléfono.

_"... Y aquí, el descuento del equipo cubano, el partido estaba 3 a 1,a favor de nuestra selección"_ relataba una voz, que relataba las imágenes del partido _"Debido a este gol, la selección decidió jugar más a la defensiva, sacando a Koroma y Oliver, ambos delanteros, por dos centrales de marca, dejando como único delantero a Benson" _Apenas lo nombro, mostraron imágenes de él, en el partido, se veía muy sexy sudando, por la calor y con la indumentaria, me sentía orgullosa que Freddie diese un gran paso por sus sueños _"Pensamos que la selección se dedicaría a defender, pero no fue así, ya que el único delantero de la selección, buscaba insaciablemente un gol, luego de dos intentos, llego el gol a través de esta jugada"_ dijo y sí que fue una gran jugada, corriendo de esa manera y dejando a un defensor en el suelo, pateo fuertemente y el balón entro a las redes _"De esa manera Benson marco el cuarto gol del partido, y la verdad que Benson tenía razones para buscar el gol, miren como festeja el gol"_ Freddie busco la cámara y cuando la encontró, levanto su camiseta, dejando ver otra camiseta que estaba debajo y tenía un mensaje que decía...

_¿Quieres ser mi _

_San Valentín, Sam?_

_Freddie._

_"Vean nada más, Toda esa búsqueda para un regalo de San Valentín, seguramente para su novia, debe estar muy feliz esa chica llamada Sam"-_Quede boquiabierta, no podía creer, lo que acababa de ver, en la pantalla de la televisión.

_-"¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín, Sam?"-_escuche a Freddie por el teléfono, y conteniendo las ganas de gritar, respondí.

-"¡Sí!"-Dije casi en un grito-"¡Claro que quiero ser tu Valentín Freddie!"-le dije muy emocionada, es increíble lo que este castaño hacía por mí, esta y muchas razones, por lo que me gusta Freddie Benson, puede que este ¡Enamorada de Freddie!

_-"Gracias Sam, aprecio mucho eso, y ahora, como tengo enterado tiene una fiesta ¿no es así?"-_me pregunto, si él me pedía que sigamos hablando, yo lo haría, no me importa la fiesta, no me importa que las chicas luego se enojen conmigo, no me importa nada, por tan solo escuchar su voz.

-"Si, algo así"-dije aun con algo de emoción por lo que veía en el televisor.

_-"Es mejor que vayas a la fiesta"-_

-"Pero yo quería..."-

_-"Yo también quiero Sam, pero recuerda, que eres la líder de las populares, y yo tengo que descansar"-_Dijo, mientras se le escuchaba cansado, seguramente por el partido de hoy.

-"Cierto, allá son dos horas más tarde, ¿no?"-

_-"Así es, bueno Sam, me encanto hablar contigo, y gracias por ser mi San Valentín, cuídate y suerte en tu fiesta"-_

-"Gracias, y tu también cuídate mucho, adiós"-me despedí de él.

_-"Adiós Sam"-_dicho eso, colgó, deje mi celular sobre la cama nuevamente, no podía creer lo que veía, aun mostraban las imágenes del festejo de Freddie, hasta reconociéndolo como unas de las figuras del partido.

-"Es un gran chico Sam"-escuche, me voltee hacia mi puerta y estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, mi hermana gemela Melanie-"No lo pierdas"-dijo y se alejó, no entendí por qué me quiso decir eso, pero no le di importancia, estaba emocionada por el regalo de Freddie.

Si definitivamente, estaba enamorada de Freddie, y cuando vuelva, se lo diré...

_**Freddie**_

Y había pasado 3 días, desde San Valentín, la verdad luego de lo que hice por Sam, me dio más inspiración de seguir jugando, es por esa razón luego del partido contra Cuba, teníamos media clasificación a la segunda fase, y finalmente clasificamos, cuando Cuba y Panamá empataron, sin goles, como ya estábamos adentro, no había necesidad de ir a jugar con todos los titulares, y por esa razón, el DT, me puso de titular en el partido de hoy contra Panamá.

Más o menos, eran las 3 y media de la tarde faltaba media hora, para el partido, esta vez el estadio era el Jarret Park, un estadio a lo igual que el otro chico, aunque su capacidad era menor, mientras me alistaba en los vestidores, Andrew Oliver se acercó a mí.

-"Benson"-me saludo.

-"Oliver"-le respondí al gesto.

-"Y pensar que ese es mi apellido"-dijo en lamento sarcástico.

-"Lo sé, al principio pensé que era tu nombre"-le dije divertidamente.

-"¿Quién no?"-dijo con el mismo tono-"Olvidando mi apellido, jugaremos juntos este partido"-dijo emocionado.

-"Si me sorprendió esa noticia a decir verdad"-le dije, no creí que Oliver iba a jugar este partido de titular, ya que se están guardando a los mejores para la segunda fase.

-"A mí no mucho, supuse que DT, me pondría de titular en este partido, aunque vamos a ser solo nosotros dos los delanteros"-me informo.

-"Eso no lo sabía"-le respondí.

-"Según él, dice que con nosotros es suficiente para encarar este partido"-dijo sonriente-"Recuerda que está contento con lo que hiciste el lunes pasado"-me recordó, se refería al gol que convertí-"Se pasó por su mente llamar a esa Sam para todo el campeonato y así asegurarnos el título"-dijo divertido, mientras yo me acaloraba por el comentario, y antes de decir algo, apareció el DT.

-"Bueno muchachos, salgamos a la cancha a ganar, no se confíen, solo porque ya estamos clasificados, aprovechen esta oportunidad para demostrar que clase de jugadores son"-dijo eso mientras me miraba, supuse que se refería a mí-"Saldremos a la cancha dentro de 15 minutos, vayan alistándose"-informo para luego retirarse de los vestidores.

-"Sera mejor que nos alistemos"-le dije y Oliver asintió de acuerdo y se alejó, teníamos un partido por delante.

De color blanco la camiseta, y al igual que el pantalón, salimos a la cancha, el partido iba a ser presenciado por unos 300 personas o más, no mucho por lo que estoy acostumbrado a la Sub 17 de Seattle, pero esa es otra historia, con nosotros salió la Selección de Panamá, de camiseta y pantalón rojo, de la marca Lotto.

Luego de cantar nuestro himnos respectivamente, nos posicionamos en la cancha, nosotros del lado derecho y Panamá de lado Izquierdo, y el árbitro luego de observar y arreglar unas cosas, dio el pitazo del comienzo del partido, quería marcar otro gol, para Sam que es mi San Valentín de este año.

Minuto 8, Panamá llego rápidamente por el lado derecho con un jugador, amago lanzar un centro, pero solo se acomodó, para dar el centro, pero rápidamente el portero contuvo el balón sin problemas.

Minuto 12, tiro de esquina del lado izquierdo, a pesar de mi altura, esperaba el centro, pero más al fondo, porque era casi imposible que yo ganase de cabeza, y como si me hubiera leído la mente, Brandon un mediocampista del equipo, lanzo un hermoso centro profundo, donde yo solo tenía que patear, y así fue, pero el resultado fue desastroso, mande el balón muy por encima del arco.

Minuto 26, Oliver, luego de salir corriendo con el balón, llego solo contra el área rival, yo corría por su lado derecho, pero Oliver decidió patear de una distancia de 29 metros, y el balón pasó muy cerca del ángulo derecho.

Minuto 37, Un jugador rival, corrió rápidamente por la banda derecha de nuestro campo, amago lanzar un centro, y luego del amague con la pierna izquierda mando un centro peligroso, donde el portero del equipo despejo con mucha dificultad, y es más se cayó al suelo, y un delantero del equipo contrario pateo fuerte y abajo a la derecha, el arquero sin reacción no podía hacer nada, pero milagrosamente, en la línea Remis, un defensor del equipo estiro sus piernas y con ellas evito el gol, luego otro defensor despejo el balón, un gran susto para el equipo.

Y de esa manera acabo el primer tiempo, tuvimos más posibilidades, pero las de Panamá aun cuando fueron pocas, fueron muy peligrosas.

El DT, nos dio la charla motivacional, y con muchas ganas salimos al segundo tiempo.

Minuto 49, El balón lo controlaba Guido, alzo la vista para ver por donde comenzar la jugada, me vio por la banda derecha, y con pase largo pero al ras, el balón llego a mí, un defensor llego a estorbarme, pero con un simple amague lo desbloquee y lancé el centro para quienes estuvieran en el área, y cabezo nada menos que Oliver, cabeceo fuerte y al lado derecho del arco, dejando al portero sin nada que hacer para evitarlo, GOOOOOL, Oliver corrió hacia a mí para abrasarme, y festejar el gol mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo, Estados Unidos (sub 17) 1 panamá (Sub 17) 0.

Minuto 52, Un volante del equipo panameño, se dio impulso para cabecear el balón, y Guido en vez de cabecear se quedó quieto, por esa razón el rival choco contra él, y provoco el desequilibrio y cayó al suelo fuertemente, falta y amarilla para Guido, aun con las protesta del equipo.

Minuto 70, Pelosi un jugador del equipo se ganó la tarjeta amarilla por reclamar un tiro de esquina que no existió, y en ese mismo instante, el árbitro me señalo, lo mire extrañado, yo que me acuerde no he hecho nada malo, pero me señalo hacia a la banca, voltee, y me di cuenta a que se refería, el DT, me sacaba por Koroma, empecé a caminar para salir y luego comencé a trotar lentamente por la insistencia del árbitro, llegue y di el relevo a Koroma.

-"Bien hecho Benson"-dijo Koroma.

-"Suerte Koroma"-le respondí, camine hacia a la banca, el DT Cabrera se me acerco y me felicito y me senté en el banco, tal vez no convertí, pero hice un gran partido.

Minuto 89, Koroma lanzo un centro para Rodríguez el americano, cabe resaltar que en el equipo existen dos, uno americano y otro mexicano, y el Rodríguez americano, la paro con el pecho el balón y acto seguido pateo y el balón dio fuertemente al poste, por poco era el segundo equipo del equipo.

Los Panameños no hicieron mucho, solo aguantaban aun perdiendo le alcanzaba para clasificar.

Y de esa manera acabo el partido, Estados Unidos (Sub 17) 1 panamá (Sub 17) 0, desde la próxima semana comenzaría la segunda fase del Campeonato.

_**Sam**_

Hoy se jugaba los cuartos de final del Campeonato sub 17, el equipo de Freddie, jugara contra El Salvador.

Invite a los chicos a ver ese partido, ya que me suscribí al canal de oficial de la Selección de Estados Unidos, claramente con la ayuda de mi padre que me envió el dinero, pero de igual manera, ya tenía el canal, todo estaba listo para ver el partido, mi mamá salió no sé a dónde, y mi hermana me dijo que vería el partido, extraño en ella, pero me dio igual si estaba o no con nosotros, solo estaba ansiosa de ver a Freddie, no he podido hablar con él desde el pasado día de San Valentín, ya lo estaba extrañando.

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, fui rápido abrir la puerta y eran Gibby y Carly, la nueva pareja.

-"Hola chicos, pasen"-los invite a pasar, ellos entraron sin problemas.

-"Vaya, todo está listo para ver el partido"-dijo Carly mientras miraba la sala de estar, y era cierto que todo estaba listo, los sofás acomodados de vista al televisor, en la mesa había sodas, saladitos, como palomitas, galletas y papas fritas, todo estaba listo para disfrutar el partido.

-"Hola Melanie"-dijo Gibby, otra vez sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-"Hola chicos"-saludo mi hermana.

-"Me sorprende verte"-dijo Carly.

-"Entiendo, pero yo también quiero ver el partido"-dijo Melanie con simpleza.

-"De acuerdo"-dijo Carly algo intrigada, luego se giró a mí-"¿Y llegaron Amanda y Shane?"-me pregunto Carly, Amanda andaba con Shane, no salían, pero Shane claramente quería estar con Amanda, aunque Amanda, no quería nada con nadie, luego de que se enterase que Gibby se arregló con Carly, Shane se dio cuenta de aquello y no quiso forzar más para estar con ella, pero eso sí, no quiso alejarse de ella, y ahora son grandes amigos, aunque aún veo que Shane mira con un cierto brillo en los ojos a Amanda, lástima que ella no se dé cuenta de ello.

-"Ya deberían estar llega..."-No termine lo que iba a decir, porque nuevamente sonó el timbre, esta vez fue Gibby que lo abrió y llegaron Amanda y Shane.

-"¡Chicos!"-saludo Carly.

-"Hola"-saludo Amanda, sin muchos ánimos, seguramente con la incomodidad de que Carly este cariñoso con el chico que le gusta, costo mucho que acepte la invitación de venir a mi casa, pero con mucha ayuda de Shane logre que aceptara y ahora estaba ahí, acompañada de Shane.

-"Chicos están saliendo los equipos"-aviso Melanie desde la sala.

-"Vamos a sentarnos"-ordeno Gibby, él y Shane fueron los más entusiastas en ver el partido, fue muy obvio por la forma que fueron y ocuparon sus asientos, Amanda, Carly y yo nos sentamos en un sofá para tres personas, Shane y Gibby en individuales y Melanie en sofá de dos personas.

Ambos equipos estaban cantando los himnos, El Salvador su indumentaria era Azul claro, tanto en su camiseta como su Pantalón y medias, y Estados Unidos de camiseta Blanca, pantalón azul oscuro y medias del mismo color que el pantalón.

-"Oigan ¿Freddie no juega este partido?"-pregunto Carly.

-"No hoy no, Freddie no es titular en el equipo"-explico Shane.

Carly entendió y luego de los canticos, los equipos tomaron sus puestos, admito que me llegaron los nervios, a lo igual que los chicos, Shane pasándose su manos por su cabello, Carly moviendose constantemente sus pies, Gibby sobándose las manos, Amanda queriéndose comer las uñas, y Melanie moviéndose mucho en su sofá, estábamos nerviosos apoyando a la Selección.

Y comenzó el partido.

Minuto 4, Viendo los nombres en la camiseta, Oliver un delantero de la selección tomo carrera por la banda derecha, levemente se adentraba más al centro, paso el balón a otro jugador Koroma, y este pateo al arco el portero hizo rebotar el balón para el medio y rápidamente Guido otro de Estados Unidos pateo fuerte y arriba, GOOOOOL, gritamos todos, Amanda dando saltos en el sofá, Amanda abrazándome Carly gritando, es común en ella, Shane con ambas manos al aire igual que Gibby y luego las chocaron festejando el Gol, Estados Unidos (Sub 17) 1 El Salvador (sub 17) 0.

Minuto 8, un delantero del equipo del El Salvador, tomo carrera luego de desbordar por dos defensores.

-"¡Deténgalo!"-grito Gibby, una reacción muy común en todo el mundo, aun así el delantero paso al último defensa de la selección quedando mano a mano con el portero.

-"No, no, no"-se lamentaba Shane, y tenia de que lamentarse, el delantero Salvadoreño, convirtió al lado derecho del portero, sin que este lo evitase, GOL, todos nos quedamos sin habla.

-"¡Rayos!"-se quejó Gibby furioso, el Gol convertido fue hecho por José Peña, Estados Unidos (sub 17) 1 El Salvador (sub 17) 1.

Minuto 30, Oliver paso el balón al medio del campo rival a Koroma, este intento patear, pero un defensor se barrió fuertemente golpeando a Koroma, falta y amarilla para el defensor, ya en el tiro libre, Rodríguez, pateo y el balón lo saco increíblemente del ángulo el portero Salvadoreño.

Y de esa forma acabo el primer tiempo, todos nos levantamos, Shane y Gibby se dirigieron al baño, Carly y Melanie comenzaron a conversar y Amanda y yo, fuimos a preparar más palomitas.

-"Gran Partido"-dijo Amanda, emocionada.

-"Si, aunque está muy difícil"-le dije de igual manera, en ese instante se apareció Shane.

-"Deberían meter a Freddie"-dijo este mientras abría el refrigerador.

-"Lo mismo pienso"-Dijo Gibby esta vez apareciendo-"Pero es depende del DT"-dijo este con cierto tono de lamento.

-"Si lo sé"-dijo Shane lanzándole unas latas de Soda a Gibby y este sin problemas las contuvo, ellos volvieron a la sala.

-"Concuerdo con ellos"-dijo Amanda.

-"Si yo también"-sonó el microondas indicando que estaban listos las palomitas, los servimos en el pequeño recipiente que estaba y volvimos para el segundo tiempo.

Unos minutos, esperamos, y comenzó el segundo tiempo.

-"Es increíble que todavía no hubieran metido a Freddie"-dijo Carly enojada.

Minuto 48, Oliver corría lentamente por la banda izquierda, viendo posibilidades a donde pasar, vio a Guido, Oliver mando el balón a él, Guido lo contuvo sin problemas adentrando al área del equipo rival, pero un defensor se barrió y bajo a Guido, el árbitro pito.

-"¡Penal!"-gritaron Shane y Gibby, y fue penal cuando el árbitro marco la falta, le sacaron tarjeta amarilla al defensor, y con la posibilidad máxima de marcar el gol.

Rodríguez, se paró frente al balón, todos en la sala estábamos nervioso, mas Gibby y Shane, el árbitro pito, estábamos listos para gritar, Rodríguez tomo carrera y pateo.

-"¡No!"-

-"Pero ¿Dónde la mandaste?"-se quejaron los chicos, Rodríguez pateo fuerte arriba, pero fue tan fuerte que el balón salió encima de la portería, había fallado el penal-"Que saquen a ese imbécil"-dijo Gibby furioso, en la imagen Rodríguez se tomaba con ambas manos la cara de lamento.

Minuto 76, el partido se estaba calentando, luego de tres tarjetas amarillas, dos para El Salvador y una para Estados Unidos, El Salvador tenía la posibilidad de marcar a través de un tiro libre, el delantero Salvadoreño pateo y el portero despejo manoteando el balón al tiro de esquina, todos respiramos aliviados, ya que el tiro fue muy complicado.

Minuto 80, todos comenzamos a sonreír por que Freddie iba a entrar a jugar, lo cambiaron por Koroma, y también entro M. Rodríguez el americano, según lo que decían en los comentarios del partido.

-"Ahora sí, El Salvador va tener que cuidarse"-dijo con mucha seguridad Shane.

Minuto 90, Freddie corrió con rapidez al área del equipo rival, se abrió levemente pero lo suficiente como para mandar un centro al ras del piso, era un busca pie.

-"¡Que alguien patee!"-grito Gibby, y el pie que encontró fue de M. Rodríguez, el jugador que entro con Freddie, pero Rodríguez fue tan fuerte que bajo al defensor que había despejado el balón, el jugador contrario encaro fuertemente a Rodríguez.

-"Se armó"-dijo Shane, refiriéndose a la posible pelea que separo con mucho esfuerzo Freddie, el partido estaba bien duro, nunca en mi vida había visto un partido así, y de esa manera acabo los 90 minutos reglamentarios, Shane me explico que el partido se iba a jugar a tiempo extra, de 15 minutos por lado.

Ambos equipos se quedaron en la en campo, unos jugadores tomaban agua o refrescos y otros calentaban o se masajeaban sus piernas.

Unos minutos luego, ambos equipos tomaron sus respectivos puestos y comenzó el primer tiempo extra.

Minuto 96, Pelosi un jugador del equipo, paso el balón por la banda derecha a Freddie, rápidamente Freddie llego al área rival, un defensor se barrió y Freddie lo engancho magníficamente.

-"¡Ahí está el Gol de Freddie!"-dijo Gibby, Freddie luego del enganche pateo fuertemente, el portero desvió levemente el balón lo suficiente para que rebotara en el palo.

-"¡Que cerca!"-grito Melanie, el balón reboto para adentro del arco, cayendo por un bendito milagro a M. Rodríguez que solo la empujo al arco, GOOOOOOL, nuevamente la sala se llenó de gritos y abrazos, M. Rodríguez festejo el gol abrazando a Freddie, Estados Unidos (Sub 17) 2 El Salvador (sub 17) 1.

De esa manera acabo el primer tiempo extra, todos aun estábamos nerviosos aun el partido estaba sin definir, y casi de inmediato comenzó el segundo tiempo suplementario.

Minuto 112, luego de varios intentos sin éxito en búsqueda del empate de parte del El Salvador, Freddie luego de un tiro de esquina del equipo rival, Freddie diviso a Pelosi corriendo solo Freddie mando el balón hacia él, Pelosi controlo el balón perfectamente, y quedaba mano a mano con el portero y Pelosi con mucha tranquilidad la mando a guardar al ángulo derecho del arco, GOOOOOOOL, y nuevamente gritamos todos el gol, Melanie, Carly, Amanda y yo nos abrazamos saltando de alegría, y Gibby corriendo por toda la sala, y Shane con los puños apretados, Estados Unidos (sub 17) 3 El Salvador (sub 17) 1, en plenos festejos, Acosta se burló del portero, haciendo muecas de burla, el árbitro le saco tarjeta amarilla, y él ya tenía una tarjeta, y doble tarjeta amarilla significa roja y expulsión.

-"Pero que idiota"-dijo Gibby-"Cuando más se necesitan los defensores"-dijo ahora con preocupación, a insultos por todas partes Acosta se fue de la cancha.

Minuto 119, el delantero que había marcado el gol para El Salvador, corrió hacia la portería, el portero atento salió y despejo, pero el delantero había pateado antes derrumbando al portero, y el delantero también cayó al suelo, rápidamente se incorporaron y estos se encararon, incluso comenzaron a golpearse.

-"Se puso grave"-dijo boquiabierto Gibby, todos estábamos asi, el árbitro llego y expulso a ambos.

-"No puede ser, expulsaron al portero y ya no tenemos cambios"-dijo Shane agarrándose con ambas manos la cabeza.

-"Y solo estamos con 9 jugadores en cancha"-dijo Gibby, en el mismo estado que Shane.

El delantero Salvadoreño, se fue insultando, y el portero salió tranquilo pero con la cabeza baja, Freddie, tomo el puesto de portero.

-"Mira Freddie va a atajar"-dijo Amanda.

-"Ojala, que al verte hubiera aprendido algo"-dije para bajar la tensión, Gibby sonrió por el comentario.

-"Ojala"- Freddie ya tenía los guantes de portero y la camiseta.

Minuto 120, Con pocos jugadores, El Salvador ataco con un delantero, luego de enganchar a un defensor pateo al arco y Freddie sin mucha experiencia intento manotear el balón pero fue en vano, GOL Estados Unidos (Sub 17) 3 El Salvador (Sub 17) 2, ya convertido el gol, termino el partido con la victoria y clasificación a las semifinales, los chicos de la selección se abrazaron festejando la clasificación.

-"¡Qué partido!"-dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos, y era cierto fue un partidazo, Freddie no marco, pero nuevamente hizo mucho, estoy contenta por él.

_**Sr. Benson**_

Mi nombre Frank Benson, más conocido como el Sr. Benson, por motivo profesionales, soy el Director Técnico de las divisiones menores de A.C. Milán de Italia, y también soy el responsable de nuevas promesas del futbol se incorporen al equipo.

Tengo 43 años de edad, estoy casado con Marissa Benson, aunque no vivimos juntos desde hace 10 años, lamento dejar a mi hijo Fredward, pero la verdad es la decisión de dejar todo en Estados Unidos y venirme a cumplir un sueño fue idea de Marissa, ella me pidió que estuviese aquí, cumpliendo mi sueño, y ahora con mi sueños ya realizado a final de esta temporada, comienzo a dirigir al primer equipo, y con eso me vuelvo para Estados Unidos para estar junto mi esposa y sobre todo con mi hijo, ¿Que será de la vida de mi hijo?

-"¿Sr. Benson?"-me interrumpe mi asistente personal la Lauren Ackerman, una mujer de más o menos 24 años de edad, la contrate como mi asistente personal debido que es la única que encontré que hable inglés fluido, y eso debido a que ella es Americana, casi de inmediato la contrate, claro luego de mi esposa la supervisara, y diera el visto bueno la contrate.

-"¿Si Srta. Ackerman, que necesita?"-le pregunte.

-"Necesito que vea esto, señor"-encendió el pequeño televisor que tenía en mi oficina, de inmediato cambio a un canal italiano deportivo, estaban mostrando imágenes del partido de Estados Unidos (sub 17) contra Jamaica (Sub 17).

-"¿Que hay con ese Campeonato? ¿Hay un jugador del que debo observar?"-dije mientras le ponía mas atención a las imágenes.

-"Algo así, solo que el jugador que quiero mostrarle, tiene mucho que ver con usted"-me informo.

-"¿Conmigo?"-pregunte confundido, ella asintió.

-"Si, uno de los jugadores del plantel, tiene el nombre de Fredward Benson"-me dijo, enseguida abrí los ojos como platos, no podía ser él ¿cierto?

-"Usted me está diciendo que unos de los jugadores es mi..."-

-"Su hijo, si eso pensamos, y quisimos ver si era cierto esa información"-me informo de nuevo, me dispuse a ver nuevamente la televisión y de hecho Fredward estaba de titular según las alineaciones de este partido-"Ese chico, ha hecho un gol y tres asistencias en los 3 partidos jugados, y solo uno empezó de titular, los demás fue suplente"-agrego, era increíble esos datos, yo no estaba enterado de que Freddie practicase futbol.

Pero todo mis dudas desaparecieron cuando los equipos salieron a la cancha, tal vez no he hablado con mi hijo hace 10 años, pero bien lo recuerdo por las fotos que me envió mi esposa, ambos decidimos que no me acercase a Fredward, para ahorrarle las tristezas de irme cada verano.

Y ahora estaba ahí, con la camiseta de la selección Americana, era increíble, era emocionante y a la vez triste, porque no vi cómo es que mi hijo empezó su carrera como futbolista.

-"Dígame, ¿en qué equipo juega actualmente me hijo?"-le pregunte, ella con su teléfono inteligente busco la información.

-"En Seattle Sounders, es unas de las incorporaciones recientes del equipo"-dijo mostrando la información donde mi hijo salía en una foto con el presidente del equipo.

-"Puede retirarse Srta. Ackerman"-le ordene-"Tómese la hora libre"-le indique, luego recordé que el partido dura más u menos dos horas-"Mejor que sea dos"-le replique, ella asintió.

-"Con su permiso"-se retiró de mi oficina, ahora solo quería ver como jugaría mi hijo Fredward, nada menos que las semifinales.

Y comenzó el partido, Estados Unidos estaba con su típica indumentaria de camiseta blanca, pantalón azul, y medias azules con blanco, y Jamaica con su indumentaria de camiseta amarilla y pantalón y medias negras, el estadio estaba repleto más de 8000 mil personas estaban presenciando el partido.

Minuto 10, mi hijo Freddie tomo carrera con el balón, llego hasta el área, engancho a un defensor, miro se había alguien desmarcado, vino otro defensor y con maestría engancho al defensa, con el talón del pie, dio un taquito hacia atrás, y vio Marc Pelosi que corría, mi hijo paso ligeramente el balón y Pelosi, con mucha fuerza pateó abajo a la derecha del arco, GOOOL, Estados Unidos (sub 17) 1 Jamaica (Sub 17) 0.

Minuto 29, dos delanteros del equipo rival, llegaron al borde del área de Estados Unidos con una series de pases, y justo cuando uno iba a patear directo al arco, Koroma, se barrió y golpeo al delantero, cobrando un peligroso tiro libre y además que le mostraron tarjeta amarilla al de Estados Unidos, el delantero jamaiquino pateo el tiro libre, y el portero Americano con mucho esfuerzo despejo con los puños el balón.

Y de esa manera acabo el primer tiempo del partido, aproveche ese tiempo de entretiempo para pedir algo de comer, estaba más que contento con la actuación de mi hijo Fredward, es un gran jugador con habilidades muy buenas.

Los equipos volvieron a la cancha para el segundo tiempo, cambiaron de campo y comenzó el segundo tiempo del partido.

Minuto 49, Salkicic, un jugador americano dio un pase entre líneas para mi hijo dejando llegar con comodidad hacia la portería llego hacia al área, engancho al defensa que estaba tras de él, y cuando tenía todas las intenciones de patear, lo bajaron con falta el defensor que acababa de enganchar, el árbitro pito penal claro, y mostraron la tarjeta amarilla para el defensor.

Y que si iba a encargar de patear el penal sería nada menos que mi hijo Fredward, tomo carrera y pateo al lado derecho del arco, mientras el portero se lanzó al lado contrario, GOOOL Estados Unidos (sub 17) 2 Jamaica (Sub 17) 0.

Minuto 62, tiro de esquina para la Selección de Jamaica, patearon el tiro de esquina el portero despejo, y un mediocampista retuvo el balón, engancho al defensor Amon, pero Guido se barrió golpeando al mediocampista, falta y amarilla para Guido.

El delantero de Jamaica pateo el tiro libre, pero fue a las nubes.

Minuto 78, Freddie era cambiado por A. Oliver, en fin mi hijo hizo un gran partido aun siendo abucheado por el público local, era gracioso eso, pero era la realidad.

Minuto 87, tiro de esquina para el Estados Unidos, el encargado de patear el tiro libre es de Koroma, pateo y el centro fue pasado, pero no para Oliver, apellido extraño, así que el pateo fuertemente a la portería, pero reboto en un defensor pero reboto en su mano, el árbitro lo vio y marco penal y le saco tarjeta amarilla al defensor, y era el mismo defensor que le saco la tarjeta amarilla en primer penal en contra de mi hijo, por esa razon le mostraron la roja, luego de minutos de reclamos, Oliver se puso enfrente del balón pateo al medio y el portero se lanzó a la derecha, y era GOOOL, Estados Unidos (sub 17) 3 Jamaica (Sub 17) 0, luego del penal el partido finalizo, con la victoria de Estados Unidos.

Luego de ver ese partido decidí llamar por teléfono a la Srta Ackerman.

-"Señor ¿Me llamo?"-pregunto al entrar a la oficina.

-"Si necesito que manden un ojeador para Fredward Benson"-indique, dando entender que quiero a mi hijo Freddie en A.C. Milán, cuando yo sea el entrenador del equipo.

_**Freddie**_

Hoy, 27 de febrero de 2011, jugaba nada menos que la final del Campeonato Sub 17 de la Concacaf, un gran paso por mis sueños, llegar a la final es increíble, más cuando es un campeonato internacional, debería estar soñando, pero no es así, en serio iba a jugar la final, tal vez no de titular, pero si estaría en el banco, aguardando mi turno de entrar y demostrar de que estoy hecho.

Hoy a las 8 de la noche hora local, en Catherine Hall Sports Complex, contra la Selección de Canadá, si Shane no se hubiese lastimado la rodilla, jugaría contra él, es un secreto que me conto mi compañero de equipo, pero bueno ahora es otra la realidad.

Ya en el estadio, más precisamente en los vestidores, todos estábamos nerviosos, para algunos, esta era unas de las tantas finales, y para otro es la primera, pero algo tienen todos en común, es que esta es una final diferente a los demás, aunque ya estemos clasificados para el Mundial Sub 17 en México, queríamos el título, y había que salir a ganarlo.

Luego de que nuestro DT, diera toda la información, salimos a la cancha, yo obviamente me fui a la banca, pero increíble que para la final asistieran más o menos 4000 personas, aunque el partido con Jamaica el estadio estaba repleto más de 8000 almas en el partido, aunque tuvieron que irse de mal modo, luego de la derrota 3 a 0.

Se cantaron los himnos, los equipos se saludaron, y cuando todo estaba en orden, el árbitro dio el pitazo inicial del partido, para la final Estados Unidos (Sub 17) vs Canadá (Sub 17)

Minuto 16, M. Rodríguez, tomo el balón en la media cancha, corrió toda la banda derecha del campo rival, se detuvo, y vio a Oliver solo, con la pierna zurda paso el balón y este con la misma pierna pateo a colocar, el balón paso muy cerca del palo derecho del arco.

Minuto 36, Un jugador rival, tenía el balón desde casi media cancha, levanto la cabeza y vio a un delantero correr, dio un gran centro largo, este lo contuvo con mucha facilidad y corrió superando al defensor que lo tenía cubierto, quedo mano a mano contra el portero, pateo fuerte al medio y abajo, y el portero McIntosh atajo cerrando las piernas, luego Carroll un defensor despejo el balón.

Minuto 43, E. Rodríguez, tomo el balón luego de un centro, estaba de espalda al arco, y en el borde del área grande de Canadá, con mucho calidad luego de hacerle un sombrerito, por encima del defensor, pateo antes que cayese al césped, pero el portero increíblemente manoteo el balón, despejándolo al tiro de esquina, todos nos tomamos de la cabeza por la opción.

De esa manera acabo el primer tiempo del partido final, Estados Unidos (Sub 17) 0 Canadá (Sub 17)

En el entretiempo, yo no entre a los vestidores, ya que el DT me pidió a mí y a Koroma a precalentar en la cancha, después de unos minutos de entretiempo salió la terna arbitral para el segundo tiempo, Koroma y yo volvimos a los vestuarios, el equipo salió segundos luego para el segundo tiempo del partido.

Pitazo inicial del árbitro para el segundo tiempo.

Minuto 46, Oliver rápidamente se adentró más al área rival en búsqueda del gol, paso uno y dos defensores, pero el tercero se detuvo frente de él y Oliver choco fuertemente contra el defensor, el árbitro cobro falta y le mostró tarjeta amarilla al defensor lo bueno es que era tiro libre para nuestro equipo.

M. Rodríguez se encargaría como lo hizo en todo el campeonato, luego de que el portero rival acomodase su barrera, M. Rodríguez tomo carrera y pateo, el balón paso por encima de la barrera, y dio fuertemente contra el poste, para luego controlar el balón el portero, otro gol que fallábamos.

Minuto 56, la selección de Canadá tenía un tiro de esquina, un mediocampista ejecuto el tiro el portero retuvo el balón, pero al caer el balón se le escapo, y un delantero solo contra el arco pateo y el balón entro, GOL, pero el árbitro cobro otra cosa, cobro falta contra el portero así que el GOL FUE ANULADO, aun con los reclamos de los Canadienses la falta existió, y seguíamos empatados, luego del gran susto.

Minuto 81, Koroma que ya había entrado, corría por la banda derecha del campo rival, luego de pasar con facilidad a un defensor, empezó a correr hacia el área por la línea salida, su idea era dar un pase de la muerte, pero antes de eso, un defensor se barrió, muy cerca del área, y el árbitro cobro falta, y le mostro tarjeta al defensor.

-"Benson"-me llamo el DT-"Luego del tiro libre entras"-asentí y comencé a alistarme, pero en la cancha, M. Rodríguez se encargó del tiro libre, pateo en un buscapié, encontró el pie de un defensor Canadiense, aunque no lo despejo de todo Koroma, solo pateo con fuerza, pero tanta fuerza le dio que la mando bien arriba del arco.

Luego de eso, el DT me dio unas indicaciones, y me dio la nota de cambio, se lo di al cuarto árbitro al parecer Mexicano, y luego indico el cambio, yo entraba por M. Rodríguez.

-"Bien hecho"-le dije cuando me dio el relevo.

-"Hazlo mejor que yo"-me pidió sonriente entre a la cancha a jugar mi primera final, pero 9 minutos después el partido se acabó, acabando en un empate de Estados Unidos (Sub 17) 0 Canadá (Sub 17) 0, se tenía que jugar tiempo extra.

Comenzó el primer tiempo suplementario, Oliver nuevamente con mucha habilidad se adentró al área y esta vez nadie pudo detenerlo y pateo pero el portero canadiense con mucha dificultad logro despejar, era tiro de esquina para Estados Unidos.

Minuto 91, el DT, me grito que me encargase de patear el tiro de esquina que era por la banda izquierda, fui a tomar el balón y cuando el árbitro dio la orden patee, y Smith el más alto del equipo cabeceó magistralmente a lado derecho del arco, dejando al portero sin reacción, GOOOOOOOOOOL, Smith corrió hacia a mi gritando el gol, nos abrazamos y luego todo el equipo se abrazó, festejando el primer gol del partido, Estados Unidos (Sub 17) 1 Canadá (Sub 17) 0.

Minuto 99, Luego de un intento fallido de la Selección de Canadá, el portero McIntosh, pateo el balón hacia el medio del campo y Oliver tomo el balón y corrió en un contragolpe, llego solo contra el portero y Oliver pateo fuerte abajo por la derecha del portero que poco pudo hacer para evitar que el balón pase, GOOOOOOOL, Oliver corrió hacia a la banca como loco festejando el gol, Estados Unidos (Sub 17) 2 Canadá (Sub 17) 0.

De esa manera acabo el primer tiempo extra, pero casi de inmediato cambiamos de lugar, y comenzó el segundo tiempo extra.

Minuto 117, Koroma me entrego el balón cerca del área grande del equipo Canadiense, devolví el balón a Koroma y este de primera me la devolvió, acomodándome mejor hacia al arco, enganche a un defensor, pero cuando tenía todas las intenciones de patear hacia al arco, un defensor se barrió, bajándome fuertemente.

-"AAAAHHH"-grite, mi rodilla me empezó a doler fuertemente.

-"¿Sos idiota o qué?"-dijo Koroma furioso contra el defensor Canadiense.

_-"Lo Siento, Lo siento"-_Se disculpó en el idioma francés, había entendido por las clases de Francés que di en la escuela, pero eso no importaba, porque aun con mi rodilla lastimada, me puse de pie continuando el partido, pero Oliver y otro defensor, empezaron a gritarse, el árbitro los separo y le saco tarjeta amarilla al canadiense, pero Oliver, en vez de callarse siguió discutiendo, y el árbitro en el afán de calmarlo, se le agarro contra el árbitro y este decidido le mostro la tarjeta Roja a Oliver, yo me acerque rengando hacia él.

-"Tranquilo Oliver, mejor salí, antes que sea peor tu sanción"-intente calmarlo.

-"¡Pero ese idiota me expulso!"-dijo casi gritando y furioso.

-"¡Solo vete!"-le indique, él a regañientes se alejó de la cancha, será un gran jugador, pero tenía que aprender a calmarse.

Minuto 119, Koroma se me acerco.

-"¿Podes patear el tiro libre?"-me pregunto.

-"No creo que no, encárgate tu"-le dije con unas muecas de dolor, sobándome la rodilla, me aleje de la jugada, caminando hacia al medio de la cancha, Koroma entonces posiciono el balón, la defensa ya estaba acomodada por el portero Canadiense, y Koroma tomo carrera y pateo el balón, le dio al mismo palo del portero y esté pensando que iría encima de la barrera, se quedó quieto y trabado en la jugada, el balón paso sin problemas, GOOOOOOL, Koroma corrió hacia a mí a festejar el gol, Estados Unidos (Sub 17) 3 Canadá (Sub 17) 0

Y cuando el árbitro dio el pitazo final, se desato la fiesta, empezamos a saltar y festejar gritando.

-"¡Campeones!"-

Todo el equipo comenzó a saltar cantando canticos de campeones, unos minutos luego, comenzamos a subir cada uno al pequeño escenario donde sería la entrega de la copa, fui unos de los últimos en subir hacia el escenario, di la mano al presidente de la Confederación, me entrego mi medalla de primer lugar, y me acomode con mis compañeros que aun seguían festejando, Esteban Rodríguez, aun cuando no convirtió un gol en este campeonato era el capitán, luego de que recibiese la medalla, todos nos acercamos hacia él, el presidente le entrego la copa y Rodríguez con mucha emoción alzo la copa, acompañada de explosiones de confetis, era mi primer título, y espero que no sea el último, aun con este dolor en la rodilla derecha, seguiría persiguiendo mis sueños.

En los vestuarios mientras el equipo festejaba, por un rato me senté en los vestidores, saque mi teléfono celular de mi bolsón deportivo, empecé a escribir un mensaje, luego de escribirlo presione enviar y luego guarde de nuevo mi celular, y volví a festejar el título con mis compañeros.

_Freddie: Ya es hora, de que todos comencemos a seguir nuestros sueños..._

Ese mensaje era para Sam, espero que entienda que lo que quiero mas ahora, es a ella a Sam, ahora tenía una nueva meta... Conquistar a Sam Puckett...

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado! dejen reviews para que lo sepa :D**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**Nicole26Seddie** Gracias por tu review! y que bien que te agrade la pareja Cibby, sobre lo de Amanda y Shane ya veremos ;), Melanie tiene algo oculto que pronto sabras si sigues el fic, aprecio de verdad que te gustase el fic, y espero que te guste el futbol tanto como a mi, jaja Pamela... no te dire mucho sobre ella, pero solo tienes razones para odiarla, y nuevamente gracias por tu review :D espero que me dejes uno :)

**Sappy19: **Perdona si me tarde en actualizar jeje espero que te guste este cap, y gracias por tu review! :D

**Lonegirl: **El Freddie frio tiene razones para que el sea, asi aunque se como sacarle el lado tierno, y de verdad aprecio que te dieses cuenta ¡Fuiste la primera! de veras gracias :D Jajaja si, la amistad de Freddie y Gibby es unica en este fic.

RPD: Eeeh sobre si me duelen los dedos, jeje ¿es malo no sentir los dedos luego de escribir? jaja gracias por tu review!

**JennMcSammy: **¿Amas al Freddie de este fic? bueno ten cuidado puede que Sam vaya y te de unas amenazas jaja naa mentira gracias por tu review y aprecio que el futbol te entretiene, pero pronto comenzaras los otros sueños como de el de Carly, espero que te hubiera gustado el fic :D

**green aura: **Gracias por tu GRAN review, como tienes acostumbrado a dejar, y como siempre te sacare de unas dudas que tienes, jeje

bueno Amanda y Shane es algo que no es muy seguro, ya veras mas adelante las razones...

Sobre lo que paso entre ella y Fred B. falta poco para que te enteres, luego de que llegue una visita... ;)

Jajaja Sam no recuerda el pasado de Fred B. por motivos de apariencias, Fred B. tenia una apariencia diferente a lo que es ahora Freddie, ya veras pronto el cambio.

Jajaj Sobre Pamela y Fred, tiene intrigante en esa pareja, ya veras cuales son los verdaderos motivos de Pamela :D

Sobre los sueldos, yo que tambien juego Futbol, cuando tienes un contrato, siempre te dan el sueldo de salario minimo que es 1000 $ mensuales, es decir que Freddie y Gibby tienen sueldos relativamente "reales" en el fic.

Como siempre espero tu proximo review me sirven mucho para mejorar, espero que te hubiera gustado el Fic.

**eva-seddieporsiempre: **Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste todo sobre romance en este fic, porque te aviso que habra mucha, y sin mas te agradezco y espero que puedas dejar otro apreciado review :D

**dandelion138: **Jaja si al fin! pero sigue siendo frio no? jaja y la verdad Melanie tiene razones para cambiar, pronto sabras por que ;)

Y espero que no te pongas triste por la decision de Gibby :/

Lo de Amanda, sigue siendo una incognita (¿?) ajaj te dejo con la intriga ;D

Gracias por tu review, y tu aprecio al fic, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo.

**Only-Seddie: Solo te doy la gracias por todo...**

**Bueno ahora con las tipicas preguntas, solo con nuevos comentarios :  
**

**Freddie: Si lo se, mucho diran ¿Por que tan pronto Freddie ya gano algo importante? Bueno la vida no solo consiste en perder, tambien hay grandes alegrias y lo se de experiencia y ademas esta experiencia de Freddie le sirvira en el futuro, se los aseguroo ;)... ¿Freddie que quiso decir sobre lo de Sam? ¿Como tomara la noticia de su padre le mandara un ojeador para su equipo?**

**Sam: Ella ya tiene una idea, decirle a Freddie sus sentimientos... ¿Como se lo dira? **

**Carly: En este capitulo no tuvo mucho protagonismo, pero lo poco aparecio se la ve feliz... ¿Creen que la idea de aprovechar al maximo su tiempo con su novio es lo correcto?**

**Gibby: Él ya es jugador de D.C. United... ¿Como se ira de Seattle y como se separara de Carly? ¿Sera facil para el separarse de Carly?**

**Amanda: Poco aparecio, pero se demostro que no le agrada la idea de Carly y Gibby juntos... ¿Hara algo al respecto.**

**Melanie: Ella tambien tuvo poco protagonismo, pero en la escena de San Valentin... ¿Que quiso decir, cuando le dijo a Sam, que no lo pierda? ¿Querra decir algo?**

**Estos y muchas preguntas seran respondidas en este fic :D**

**Notas:**

**1.** _-"ABC123"-_ **Significa, llamadas por telefonos, altavoces, o personas que hablan otro idioma.**

**2. Sobre el Campeonato Sub 17 de la Concacaf Jamaica 2011, es REAL la consagracion de Campeon de Estados Unidos, solo se modifico levemente para el fic.**

**3. Solo pude avanzar un mes, debido al limites de palabras, espero que no les moleste.**

**Y bueno esto es todo en este fic, cabe recordar que YA SOY UNIVERSITARIO, estudio arquitectura, y bueno y creanme en esta carrera se necesita muuuucha imaginacion, es por esa razon que seguire en :D**

**Gracias nuevamente y espero en serio que me dejen sus tan apreciados Reviews.**

**Se Despide:**

**Tocino Boliviano 94**


End file.
